Sangre Para El Elegido
by DarkGhani
Summary: Después de ser capturados por orcos al sur del Ithilien, Aragorn y Legonas conocen a una misteriosa elfa que tiene muchos y muy oscuros secretos. NO SLASH. Fic traducido, original por Meluivan Indil
1. Naturaleza Imprudente

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo de Tolkien me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece este fic, es de Meluivan Indil (id: 673300). A ella tampoco le pertenece nada de dicho universo, pero si es suyo el fic y ciertos personajes (Galen y Atavus), pero tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme pasarlo a español.

**Nota:** Las cursivas pueden señalar el tiempo y el lugar o un flash back.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contendrá algo de violencia y escenas un _'tantito'_ sangrientas. Están advertidos. Aunque el primer capítulo es bastante suave.

**Capítulo 1: Naturaleza Imprudente**

_Tercera Edad 2951, 67 años antes de la Guerra del Anillo, sur del Ithilien_

"No puedo creer que nos llevaras tan cerca de Mordor." Reclamó Legolas después de limpiar la sangre orca de sus cuchillas élficas.

"No era mi idea el ser capturados por orcos." Dijo Aragorn atravesando con su espada al último orco que quedaba.

La mirada en los ojos de Legolas era escéptica ante la aparente inocencia de su amigo. "A veces pienso que nos metes en problemas solo para tener una aventura que contarles a tus hermanos cuando regresemos a Imladris." Bromeó sabiendo que Aragorn hubiera preferido pelear con un wargo a contarles a sus hermanos acerca de su aventura. Sus tratos anteriores con orcos ya eran suficientemente horrorosos.

"Realmente no quiero otra clase de ellos." Dijo Aragorn sarcásticamente.

"Si tú lo dices." Dijo Legolas despreocupadamente.

"¿Legolas?" Aragorn estaba empezando a preguntarse si su amigo estaba siendo serio.

"Lo sé, _mellon-nin_. Lo sé." Le sonrió Legolas al montaraz al que apreciaba tanto.

"Hey, al menos yo nos salve antes de que entráramos a Mordor." La ancha sonrisa en sus labios hizo gemir a Legolas. Su amigo humano tenía el increíble hábito de hacer que, incluso la situación más grave pareciera graciosa. Pero Legolas sentía cualquier cosa menos humor en ese momento.

"¿Será que nunca crecerás Aragorn? Tú estás disfrutando esto, ¿no es así?" Lo acusó el elfo.

"Ah, pero mi juventud también te mantiene joven a ti mi Élfico amigo." Respondió Aragorn.

"Si sería agradable verse tan joven algún día, cuando tú termines de ponerme en mi tumba." Murmuró Legolas por debajo de su aliento.

Legolas liberó el suspiro frustrado que venía guardando desde que giraron en el encabezado al norte, pasando los árboles que habían atravesado algunas horas antes. Si, Aragorn había sido capaz de liberarlos, y habían conseguido dominar al grupo de orcos que los habían capturado hacía unos días cuando viajaban a través de Gondor, pero estando tan cerca de Mordor, especialmente con Aragorn, le preocupaba mucho al elfo. Si no hubieran sido capaces deliberarse Aragorn habría caído en las manos del enemigo, y eso hubiera sido una tragedia para la humanidad, y hubiera sido una tragedia aún mayor para el elfo quién no podía soportar el pensamiento de perder a su mejor amigo.

Aragorn le seguía silenciosamente. Él sabía que su amigo estaba enojado pero no sabía porque. Bien, talvez lo supiera. Pero ellos habían pasado esto una y otra vez. Aragorn era imprudente. Siempre lo había sido, y cuando su amistad empezó ocho años antes eso no había parecido molestar mucho a Legolas, pero últimamente el elfo parecía ser mucho menos tolerante con la vena irreflexiva de su amigo. Ellos habían viajado algunas horas en completo silencio hasta que Legolas detuvo sosteniendo su mano en alto y avisando a su amigo que se estuviera quieto.

Aragorn miro a su alrededor rápidamente y empezó a oír lo que su amigo estaba escuchando. Sonaba como risa. Risa de niños. ¿Como podía ser que en ese bosque, tan cerca de la oscuridad? Silenciosamente se acercaron a los ruidos hasta que estuvieron en las afueras de lo que parecía las afueras de una pequeña aldea. Indudablemente había niños ahí y estaban riendo. Los adultos estaban se ocupaban de sus tareas diarias como si hubieran vivido ahí desde siempre, mientras que los niños corrían y jugaban entre las cabañas de hierba en el claro.

"¿Cómo una aldea como esta puede prosperar tan cerca de Mordor?" Se preguntó Legolas incrédulo.

"Vamos a investigarlo." Antes de que Legolas pudiera detenerlo, Aragorn se adelanto en el claro. Se acercó sonriendo a uno de los hombres sobresaltándolo. "Hola, mi nombre es Trancos." Legolas sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. Aragorn había llevado su temeridad demasiado lejos esta vez. Pero le impresiono que el hombre le sonriera de vuelta, No pensaba que pudiera comprender aluna vez a los humanos.

"Hola, soy Galen. Bienvenido a nuestra aldea." Una multitud estaba empezando a reunirse alrededor del montaraz al mismo tiempo que varias personas se presentaban a si mismas. Esa gente era muy amistosa y parecía casi despreocupada.

Galen se volteó hacía Aragorn al tiempo que la última de las presentaciones fue terminada. "Y tu amigo que se esta escondiendo en los arbustos por allá, ¿se nos va a unir?

Aragorn se rió por lo bajo. "Ven Legolas. Ellos saben que estás allá."

El elfo rubio salió al claro aún no muy seguro de si era una buena idea o no. Allá no había miradas de desconfianza, no había gritos de incredulidad, en realidad no había ninguna reacción al ver a un elfo a esa distancia de Mordor, en la mitad de su plaza. "Hola Legolas. Bienvenido a nuestra aldea. Estamos complacidos de tener a uno de los Eldar como invitado." Dijo Galen y Legolas pudo oír la sinceridad en su voz.

Pasaron el resto del día con Galen. El les mostró los alrededores de la pequeña aldea. A medida que la tarde caí más cerca ellos se sentaron en troncos frente a la cabaña de Galen al tiempo que su esposa Selia les preparaba una comida.

Legolas había permanecido callado pero respetuoso, no queriendo ofender a su anfitrión pero no pudo guardar silencio por mucho más. "Galen, no llego a entender esto completamente,"

Galen le miro confundido. "¿Qué es lo que no entiende Señor Elfo?"

"Esto, tú aldea, donde están, el hecho de que tu gente no le tema a la muerte de la oscuridad que esta a menos de dos días de viaje de aquí. Su vida en el umbral del dentro de Mordor, dentro de los Bosques Heridos de Ithilien, y aún actúas como si esto ningún fuera más peligroso que la Comarca." Legolas no quería sonar grosero ante su anfitrión, pero su propia ansiedad al estar ahí estaba empezando a asomarse.

"Ah, eso." Galen sonrió encendiendo una pequeña pipa que sacó de su bolsillo. "Nosotros no tenemos que temer." Declaró tranquilamente.

"No tienen que temer. Esta bien Trancos, lo admito. Hay humanos más locos que tú." Dijo Legolas mirando primero a Galen y luego a su amigo.

Aragorn rodó los ojos a su amigo y luego se volteó hacía Galen. "Antes de que empieces a ofender a nuestro huésped quizás deberíamos esperar a una explicación de su declaración."

"Mis nuevos amigos, en los veinte años que he vivido aquí, esta aldea no ha sido atacada ni una vez, ni por orcos, ni por hombres, ni por animales. Nosotros no tememos ningún daño." Dijo Galen dando una bocanada a la pipa.

"¿Cómo puede ser? Anoche fuimos emboscados en el bosque a menos de 300 yardas de esta aldea, por un grupo pequeño de orcos. Ellos deben estar por todo el bosque." Preguntó Legolas sin creérselo.

"Ningún orco ha llegado a 50 yardas de nuestros limites, No lo intentan más." Galen podía ver la confusión en sus ojos. "Nosotros tenemos una especie de guardiana. Hace veinte años, cuando nosotros vinimos aquí, teníamos a una mujer elfa con nosotros. Ella no esta con nosotros. Vive en una cueva a como 300 yardas al oeste de aquí. Pero ella nos protege."

"¿Cómo una elfa los protege de los demonios de Mordor? Eso no es posible." Legolas sabía que la mayoría de elfos podían pelear mejor que diez orcos juntos, pero las palabras de Galen sonaban increíbles.

"Los orcos también tienen sus cocos." Dijo Galen con un brillo perverso en sus ojos. "Ellos no saben lo que ella es. Ellos nunca la han visto. Ellos solo encuentran un cuerpo orco aquí y allá. Se a convertido en algo cercano a una leyenda para ellos. No se acercarán a 200 yardas de esta aldea. A menos ellos no lo han hecho aún, pero me temo que algún día ellos pueden decidir venir con toda su fuerza. Ahora esos monstruos se están reproduciendo abundantemente. Cuando salimos a cazar vemos sus grupos. Se vuelven mayores y mayores. Me temo que no podemos permanecer aquí por mucho más. Hemos estado discutiendo acerca de irnos de aquí. Justo anoche decidimos que debíamos irnos."

"¿En cuanto se irán?" Preguntó Aragorn.

"En quince días como máximo." Respondió Galen.

"¿Dónde irán?"

Gondor o talvez Rohan. Al norte seguro." Respondió Galen.

"¿Y su protectora?" Preguntó Legolas, curioso por la elfa desconocida.

"Iré a verla más tarde esta noche. No hemos hablado como en quince años. Como que la extraño. Espero que ella venga con nosotros, pero ella es una criatura solitaria. Puede que ella justo decida quedarse aquí." Los ojos de Galen se pusieron vidriosos todo por un momento recordando.

_30 años antes. En Minas Morgul, Mordor._

"_Galen, tu has servido bien a nuestro Amo." Muy pocos hombres eran admitidos en la presencia del líder de los Nazgûl, y Galen solo deseaba no haber sido uno de ellos._

"_Se lo agradezco, mi señor." Fue su única respuesta. Si, él era bueno en su trabajo. Uno de los mejores recolectores de esclavos que Mordor tenía. Si solo hubiera sabido en lo que estaba metiéndose cuando piso ese camino como un hombre joven. Pero no lo hizo._

"_He decidido premiarte por tu lealtad. He reunido algunas de nuestras esclavas más gentiles para que escojas. Tu propia esclava que podrás guardar para ti." Silbó el Nazgûl._

"_Señor, eso no es necesario. Todos los esclavos que he reunido han sido para la grandeza de Mordor. Yo no pido uno de ellos para mi," Galen sintió vergüenza al pensar en tener una mujer en la forma que el Nazgûl sugería. Solo porque fuera bueno en su trabajo no significaba que debiera gustarle._

"_No, yo insisto." El Nazgûl agitó su mano y una puerta se abrió tras él. Varios orcos hicieron entrar a varias mujeres a la habitación y las empujaron frente a Galen para que él pudiera escoger. "Es tu elección. Algunas no son las criaturas más brillantes pero ellas están en uso."_

_Galen trago con dificultad mirando a las mujeres frente a ellos. Notó que los orcos empujaban a una al frente un tanto brutalmente, quien había estado aislándose atrás. Por un momento él vio algo en sus ojos. Odio ardiente. Pero rápidamente aparto sus ojos. Era obvio de que mujer los orcos querían deshacerse sobre todo. Parecía que estaba en los tempranos veinte. Su cabello rizado y rojizo estaba enredado y sucio como lo estaba el resto de ella, pero se mantenía alta y orgullosa._

"_Ella." Dijo señalando a la pelirroja._

_El Nazgûl sonrió. El esperaba deshacerse de ella finalmente. Ella era una definitiva molestia entre los esclavos y los orcos. Esto estaba funcionando perfectamente._

_Galen se alejó de la fortaleza tan rápido como pudo, arrastrando a la esclava tras él. Se había sorprendido al ver sus orejas puntiagudas cuando movió su cabello para ponerle el collar alrededor del cuello. Seguramente el Nazgûl sabía que le estaba regalando a una de los Primeros Nacidos. No importaba. Lo que importaba era alejarse de Mordor tan rápido como pudiera._

_Cuando dejaron Mordor y entraron en norte de Ithilien finalmente descansaron. Galen estaba exhausto. Él hizo el campamento en el bosque e hizo un fuego._

_Removió el collar y las esposas de las manos de la mujer. Ella estaba sorprendida. "¿Estas hambrienta?" Le preguntó sacando carne seca de su mochila._

"_Sedienta." Fue su única respuesta. Él le alcanzo una petaca que contenía agua pura. Ella bebió una pequeña cantidad y se la devolvió._

"_¿Tienes un nombre?" Él le pregunto cuando ella no le dijo nada._

"_Atavus." Dijo ella hablando bajito._

"_Soy muy bueno con las lenguas extranjeras. Pero nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes. No es Élfico, ¿o si?"_

"_No es una de las lenguas muertas de los hombres. No sé lo que significa." Mintió. Ella sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Pero solo porque este hombre había sido agradable con ella no significaba que le contaría todo._

"_¿Pero no tienes un nombre de nacimiento?" Le pregunto. Ella se le hacía a un rompecabezas._

"_Ese es. Ningún otro."_

"_Muy bien Atavus. He tratado con esclavos la mayor parte de mi vida, pero actualmente, nunca había tenido uno para mi mismo. Así que voy a explicarte como van a ser las cosas. Si tú haces lo que yo te digo y me ayudas con mi trabajo, serás tratada con gentileza y no abusada o revendida. Yo no maltrato esclavos, pero no aceptaré nada que interfiera con mi trabajo. ¿Entiendes?"_

"_Si, señor." Farfulló con la mirada baja._

Galen fue regresado cuando oyó a Aragorn carraspear. Había estado soñando despierto. "Perdón. Solo estaba recordando el pasado. ¿Quisieran venir conmigo a su cueva?"

Legolas se puso de pie inmediatamente. "Si, sería interesante conocer a esta misteriosa elfa." Un elfo no tenía negocios estando tan cerca de Mordor y él quería saber más acerca de ella.

"Solo espero que ella no les dispare una flecha antes." Dijo Galen bajo su aliento. El oído Élfico de Legolas capturo las palabras. "Esta bien, debemos irnos ahora."

**Notas de la traductora: **

¡Hola! Soy Ghanima... No es mi fic... Lo dije arriba, pero me pareció tan bueno que quise traducirlo, para practicar mi inglés y entre otras porque quería que alguien lo leyera, pero como ese alguien es muy malo y no escucha al profesor de inglés... :P Aquí me tienen. Hablé con la autora y me permitió traducirlo (,) ¿No les parece que es un amor?

Trataré que sea lo más entendible, todo lo hago yo sola con ayuda de un diccionario, los programas traductores son un asco, solo van y ponen la primera palabra que este en la memoria y al final ninguna frase tiene sentido... Así que me estoy esforzando en esto... (,)

Espero que les guste esta historia, a mi me encantó pero como dice arriba es algo fuerte así que si no te gustan esas cosas mejor cierra la ventana, pero repito que es fantástico, ¿eh? (,)

Bueno, si lo leyeron les pido un favor: dejen reviews ¿si? Yo los pasaré al inglés y se los enviaré a Meluivan, quien responderá las dudas que tengan o cualquier cosa :P (Además de que nos hacen a ambas muy felices por saber que alguien esta leyendo, ¿eh?)

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Namarië!


	2. Introducciones Oscuras

**Disclaimer: **Vean el primer capítulo, por favor.

**Advertencia:** Viene suspenso y algo de violencia. (Las respuestas a los reviews están al final, ¡gracias!)

**Capítulo 2: Introducciones Oscuras**

Galen llamó a la entrada de la cueva: "Atavus. Soy yo, Galen".

No hubo respuesta pero el suave sonido de una flecha siendo colocada en un arco se oyó en algún lugar sobre ellos, entre los árboles. Legolas se volteó y tensó su arco, apuntando hacía la dirección de la que vino él ruido.

"Atavus, ¿no me oíste? Soy yo, Galen":

"Te oí. ¿Quiénes son los que vienen contigo?" Las palabras flotaron bajo las ramas.

"Estos son dos nuevos amigos; Trancos y Legolas. ¿Podrías bajar? Necesito hablar contigo de algo", le llamó Galen.

Un momento después ella aterrizó ligeramente entre la boca de la cueva y los hombres que la buscaban. Su arco seguía tensado y apuntando hacía Legolas. "Galen, mejor dile a tu nuevo amigo que tire su arco o tú tendrás un nuevo amigo menos."

"Ven ahora, ya te dije que ellos eran amigos, no hay necesitad de esto. Por favor, ambos tiren sus armas." Trató de calmar la situación Galen.

Legolas miró a la mujer frente a el. Era hermosa incluso para los estándares élficos, pero ahí había algo que parecía estar mal. Por alguna razón ella no tenía ese brillo que la distinguía de los demás elfos. Si, ese brillo podía ser disminuido por cada individuo si así lo deseara, pero a él le parecía que ahí no había ningún brillo y po alguna razón la cercanía con ella le trajo algo que él sintió casi como frío. Pero los elfos no sienten frío, ¿cómo podía ser eso?

Ella fue la primera en bajar su arma. "Galen, no me has buscado en años. ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora?"

"Atavus. Nosotros nos vamos", dijo él y Aragorn pudo oír que su voz temblaba. ¿Era que el hombre le temía a la elfa? Se extrañó.

Ella le miró cortante. "¿A qué te refieres, Galen? ¿Quién se esta yendo?"

"Todos nosotros. La aldea entera. Lo decidimos anoche. Queremos alejarnos de Morador, hemos vivido a la sombra de la maldad por demasiado tiempo." Parecía indeciso al decir las siguientes palabras, "Queremos que vengas con nosotros."

"¿Lo quieren, Galen?" le preguntó.

"Claro que queremos. Eres tan parte de nuestra gente como cualquiera de nosotros", suplicó Galen. "Tú has estado conmigo por treinta años, actualmente. No sería lo mismo sin ti."

"Galen, tú gente me teme casi tanto como los orcos. Tú lo sabes." Se volteó para entrar a la cueva tras ella.

"¿Por qué cualquier elfo querría estar aquí?" Aragorn decidió ayudar a su nuevo amigo a tratar de convencerla.

Ella se volvió hacía ellos. "No le tengo miedo a estos bosques".

"Pero estarás sola", intentó otra vez.

"Ya lo estoy", le respondió.

"En cierta forma si. Pero, por lo que Galen dice, tú proteges a la gente de su aldea. Así que cuando se vayan, ¿qué harás?

Él estaba seguro que sus palabras cambiarían su opinión. No sabía porque, pero no quería que ella se quedara ahí. No sabía nada de ella, pero realmente sentía que ella perteneciera a ese lugar.

"Haré lo que soy buena haciendo:" empezó suavemente, "matar orcos."

La frialdad de sus palabras les hizo temblar.

"Oye, nosotros nos vamos en quince días. Yo quiero oque vengas con nosotros. Solo piénsalo, por favor." suplicó Galen una vez más. Ellos habían pasado tanto juntos y él le debía demasiado como para dejarla ahí.

Unos días después en la aldea, Aragorn y Legolas se sentaron solos después de su comida de la tarde. Por alguna razón Legolas había estado muy callado desde que conocieron a la elfa. "¿Qué pasa, amigo mío?" preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

Legolas le miró no sabiendo como poner lo que quería en palabras. "Trancos, yo quiero irme de aquí. Sé que tú planeaste que nos quedáramos hasta que ellos se vayan, para que les ayudemos a llegar a Rohan, pero quiero irme ahora."

"Sé que estar tan cerca de Mordor te preocupa, pero creo que esta gente puede necesitar nuestra ayuda. No puedo solo abandonarles." Aragorn sabía que su amigo era valiente, no podía decir lo contrarió, pero había algo más en sus ojos que no podía entender. Se veía casi como temor. "Hay algo más, ¿no? No solo es Mordor."

"Es esa elfa. Hay algo muy extraño con ella. Puedo sentirlo. Me he estado congelando desde que hablamos con ella", tembló al pensarlo. "No quiero hacer todo el viaje hasta Rohan con ella."

"Legolas, ¿estás seguro de que no hay nada mal contigo? Yo no sentí nada extraño con ella. Tú no fuiste herido por esos orcos de los que escapamos, ¿o si?" Aragorn empezó a moverse hacía su amigo, con sus instintos de sanador luchando por salir.

"No, no. Estoy bien", dijo Legolas empujando las manos de Aragorn lejos. "solo es un mal presentimiento. Tú deberías poder entenderlo."

"Si, te entiendo, pero es que solamente no lo siento. Creo que me siento como esta gente, totalmente tranquilo. No sé porqué. Creo que me siento de la misma forma que cuando duermo y tú estas vigilando. Me siento seguro". Usualmente cuando uno sentía algo malo él otro también, pero esta vez Aragorn solo no lo sentía.

"Tal vez solo soy yo. No lo sé. Estaré bien,_ mellon-nin_, no te preocupes". Él sabía que el sentido del deber de Aragorn no le dejaría aunque él se sintiera mejor.

La gente de Galen decidió ir a Rohan con la esperanza de asentarse bajo el reinado del Rey Thengel, cerca de Edoras. Ellos ya habían viajado a través de los bosques del norte del Ithilien y habían empezado la marcha por las planicies del Anórien y por encima de las Montañas Blancas. No había habido avistamientos de orcos mientras viajaron por el bosque, pero a cada rato veían algo moviéndose entre las sombras. Galen les aseguró que solo era Atavus vigilándoles. "Ella ha estado cuidándonos hasta ahora. No estoy seguro si abandonará estos bosques y vendrá con nosotros o no". Esa noche acamparon en los lindes del bosque.

A la mañana siguiente Aragorn oyó una voz desconocida al despertar. Él miró hacía el fuego cerca del que estaba durmiendo y pudo ver a Galen y a Atavus hablando del otro lado. Se sentó y notó que Legolas estaba sentado junto a él sin decir nada, solo mirándoles, "Les veré hasta Edoras y después me iré." Estaba diciendo ella.

"¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?", le preguntó esperanzado Galen.

"Tú sabes que no podría vivir así. Demasiada gente. Necesito estar sola", le explicó tranquilamente.

"No, no sé eso. Tú viviste conmigo por diez años. Ahí siempre había gente alrededor y no te molestaba", dijo él molesto.

"No tenía opción. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie", fue su única respuesta. El rostro de Galen palideció. El recuerdo de que ella había sido de su propiedad esos diez años se sintió como una cachetada en la cara.

"Lo siento, Atavus", empezó a decir.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Lo que esta en el pasado debe permanecer ahí, amigo mío", dijo mirando a los demás alrededor del fuego. Sus años de esclavitud no era algo que quisiera que esos extraños supieran.

"Sigo deseando que permanezcas con nosotros. Te extrañare. Te he extrañado los últimos quince años que te volviste una ermitaña en los bosques", susurró, no deseaba que sus palabras alcanzaran a los demás.

"Yo siempre seré tu amiga", susurró de vuelta. Se paró y caminó dentro del bosque, queriendo decirle adiós a ese bosque que había sido su hogar.

Aragorn se volteó hacía Legolas y le preguntó en un susurró: "¿Sigues sintiéndote intranquilo?"

"Si, debemos mantener los ojos abiertos en los días que vendrán", le susurró de regreso.

Los dos días siguientes no tuvieron casi ningún incidente, al tiempo que empezaban el largo viaje a Edoras. A la segunda noche todo parecía estar al filo de la navaja. Aragorn parecía sentir algo malvado cerca de ellos. Él miró a Legolas, quien estaba parado cerca de unas rocas mineralizadas hacía el sur. "Legolas", llamó.

"Algo nos sigue". Su arco estaba tensado y listo al tiempo que el primer atacante saltaba hacía ellos. "Huargos".

Todos los que tenían armas se pararon para pelear. Legolas le disparo al primer huango al tiempo que este atravesaba el aire hacía Galen. Para el horror de las asustadas personas los siguientes dos orcos aparecieron cabalgados por jinetes orcos. El claro en el que estaban pronto se abarroto al tiempo que más orcos y huargos les atacaban. Aragorn y Legolas pelearon espalda a espalda como acostumbraban para protegerse uno al otro. Legolas notó que Galen y Atavus hacían lo mismo.

En algún punto Aragorn y Legolas fueron separados uno del otro, y Legolas se encontró a si mismo protegiendo a un pequeño grupo de mujeres y niños que se habían refugiado juntos cerca de la roca mineralizada en la que el se había parado antes. Sus cuchillas élficas brillaban a la luz de la luna al tiempo que cortaba a su atacante primero con la derecha y luego con la otra de la derecha. Pudo ver que todos los huargos estaban muertos y no quedaban muchos orcos, pero los que quedaban intentaban llegar hacía los niños que él defendía.

Se volteó al tiempo que un orco intentaba arrastrase tras él para raptar a un niño, le atravesó el corazón y rápidamente se volteó para cortar el brazo de otro que justo acababa de sujetar su hombro. Pudo ver a Aragorn peleando en hacía él por encima de los orcos que se le oponían. Pero para su horror vio a un orco justo detrás de su amigo. Con su cuchilla levantada, lista para atravesar su corazón. "¡Trancos! ¡Detrás de ti!", le llamó para advertirle.

Aragorn vio el miedo en los ojos de su amigo y se volteo justo a tiempo para ver al orco decapitado tras él. Atavus se encontraba blandiendo una hoja orca que había recogida de uno de los caídos. Él asintió una vez y continúo con la pelea.

Después de la pelea Aragorn paso directamente a su modo sanador revisando todas las lesiones. Habían perdido a seis de los aldeanos y había otro con una herida que parecía envenenada, más otras lesiones menores.

"Veinte años de paz. Había olvidado como es perder amigos", dijo Galen cerrando los ojos de uno de los muertos.

"Si, bien, si no hacemos algo pronto tú vas a perder otro amigo, Galen. La herida de este hombre esta envenenada. Puedo tratarla con unas hierbas que tengo pero no puedo garantizarte nada si se trata de veneno de Morgul", dijo Aragorn inspeccionando la herida en el hombro.

Atavus estaba parada cerca y escucho las palabras que temía. Galen la miro. Aragorn pudo ver la súplica silenciosa entre ellos. Ella asintió lentamente, y después se acercó a Aragorn, arrodillándose junto al hombre herido. "Déjame ver." Dijo en voz baja.

Aragorn miró a Galen confundido. "Déjala. Ella puede ayudar."

Ella empezó a hablarle suavemente al hombre que yacía acostado en el piso. "Tú nombre es Arvis, ¿no?"

"Si señora", dijo débilmente. Ella miró a la herida y pudo ver los negros hilillos de veneno bajo su piel.

"Bien Arvis, tú sabes que estás envenenado ¿no?", él solo asintió con la cabeza. "Puedo ayudarte, si confías en mi." Asintió otra vez. Legolas se había arrodillado del otro lado del hombre sintiendo curiosidad acerca de lo que ella haría. "Esto no dolerá y pronto te sentirás mucho mejor." Su suave sonrisa tranquilizó al herido.

"Ahora quiero que mires a Legolas, esto no tomará más que unos momentos." Él hizo lo que ella dijo. Atavus sacó una daga de una funda en su tobillo y cortó la palma de su mano. Todos vieron la sangre gotear de su mando, pero esta se veía extraña. Era de un rojo mucho más oscuro que cualquier sangre que Aragorn hubiera visto antes. Entonces ella dejó su palma sobre la herida envenenada en el hombro del hombre y cerró sus ojos. No hubo ningún sonido pero pudieron ver el veneno desapareciendo de debajo de la piel del hombre. Entonces ella rompió el contacto y alejó su mano, Aragorn lavó la herida y la revisó al tiempo que le ponía un vendaje limpio alrededor.

"El veneno se ha ido", dijo incrédulo. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y Galen se le acercó para que ella pudiera apoyarse en él. "Ahora no, ella necesita descansar." Dijo arrastrándola y acercándola al fuego donde el vendó su mano. "Acuéstate aquí. Iré a traer sábanas"

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡¡¡Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, no saben que ilusión me ha dado al ver esas notitas en mi mail diciendo que alguien había leído la historia...

Ojalá les haya gustado el capi, es el inicio del suspenso (si mis queridas lectoras, prepárense para lo peor... ¡Muajajaja!) Oops… Creo que estoy hablando de más / Pero bueno, nuevamente les advierto que esta historia esta llena de suspenso y escenas algo sangrientas (les confieso que no sé como me gusta tanto si tengo fobia a las heridas) aunque si ya están aquí sobra la advertencia.

Ahora les dejo un par de preguntitas para que me esperen con ansias (¡Muajajaja!) (Lo sé, estoy loca como una cabra xD)

¿Por qué le cae la nueva mal a Legolas y Aragorn no nota nada?

¿Se quedara Atavus con Galen y su gente? ¿Por qué los aldeanos también le temen a la elfa?

¿Y de donde sacó ella ese extraño poder? ¿Qué pasara?

Vale, ya me pase... Pero les confieso que eran las preguntas que yo me hice mientras leía el capi hace algún tiempo… :P Espero verles pronto otra vez (¿Reviews? ¡Review! ¡Reviewreviewreviewreview! Les repito que soy como una cabra a ratos xD Pero no siempre)

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Namarië!

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

_Hada: _¡Mellon nin! Gracias por el apoyo y te aseguró que no te decepcionare, nos vemos pronto ¡Namarië!

_Blaze:_ Hola, gracias por todo lo que dijiste (comentario de mi trabajo de traducción, la corrección y el apoyo, ya lo puse bien, ¡gracias!). El fic es muy bueno y me alegro que te guste. Cuídate mucho, ¡ciao!


	3. Revelaciones y Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío... Los personajes que reconozcan son del SdlA, por lo mismo, del señor Tolkien... Y el fic, Atavus y Galen son de Meluivan Indil... Yo soy una simple niña loca que traduce su fic...

**Advertencia:** No es mi culpa, otro capi llenito de suspenso... Meluivan estaba metida en su papel cuando lo escribió…

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones y Decisiones**

Galen avivó el fuego y poso otra manta sobre Atavus, mientras ella yacía sobre el suelo temblando. "¿Qué está mal con ella?" preguntó Aragorn cuando Galen se sentó juntó a él.

"Su cuerpo esta trabajando para destruir veneno de Morgul. Estará enferma el resto de la noche, para la mañana se sentirá mejor." Respondió tomando la taza que su esposa le ofrecía.

"¿Qué fue lo que acabamos de ver, Galen?" preguntó Legolas sentándose al otro lado.

"Ustedes vieron a Atavus sacar el veneno de Morgul de una herida, y remplazarlo con su sangre. No me pregunten como lo hace, no lo sé", respondió. "Solo sé que su sangre tiene un poder curativo para eso. Sus propias heridas sanan dos veces más rápido que las de los otros elfos. Lo descubrimos como hace 25 años. Entonces, cinco años después ella salvó mi vida haciendo lo mismo que acaban de ver, para mañana Arvis estará casi curado."

"¿Pero como es posible? Ni siquiera Lord Elrond de Rivendel puede hacer algo así", se asombró Legolas.

"No se como es posible y no sé cuando de ella querría que ustedes sepan, así que solo déjenlo así- Si tienen más preguntas les sugiero que le pregunten mañana cuando despierte", dijo Galen caminando hacía Atavus y sentándose junto a ella. Le susurró algo que no pudieron oír. "Sé que esto te cuesta, amiga mía, y te lo agradezco." Ella solo asintió, y entonces sus párpados se cerraron al tiempo que perdía la conciencia.

El día siguiente y por varios de los que le siguieron, Atavus se mantuvo lejos de los demás, evadiendo preguntas incomodas. Estaban llegando a Edoras y Aragorn aún no tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle nada.

"Galen, hasta aquí te acompaño", dijo Atavus caminando junto a su amigo.

Él había empezado a albergar la esperanza de que ella se quedara con ellos. "Desearía que lo reconsideradas".

"Me temo que no puedo", dijo ella mirando hacía el norte.

Legolas y Aragorn habían estado caminando junto a Galen mientras ella le hablaba. "¿Dónde piensas ir, Atavus?" preguntó Aragorn.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento mientras decidía si les confiaba esa información. ¿Pero que diferencia había? "Al noreste probablemente. Escuche que allá hay bosques en los que un alma podría perderse."

"¿No estás hablando del Bosque Viejo al este de la Comarca, ¿o si?"

"Si, creo que si." Dijo ella con el rostro inexpresivo.

"Yo pensaba que si tu quisieras ir hacia un bosque te dirigirías a Lórien o a Rivendel. Hay cosas oscuras que residen en el Bosque Viejo, y también en Fangorn justo al norte de aquí. Muy pocos entran a esos bosques", cuestionó Aragorn.

"Te perdiste parte de mi declaración. Dije que quería encontrar un lugar en cuya alma pudiera perderme. Con los elfos de Lórien y Rivendel alrededor no podría hacerlo con facilidad, ¿podría?" señaló.

Él veía su punto lo que no entendía era su necesidad de estar lejos de todos. "Bien, ¿Te importaría si Legolas y yo viajáramos contigo durante un tiempo? Nosotros necesitamos llegar a Rivendel."

Legolas miró a su camino con una expresión extraña en su cara. Ese era un largo viaje con alguien en quien aún no confiaba completamente. Atavus no paso por alto esa mirada. Particularmente no le agradaba el elfo. Él no era grosero con ella, pero podía decir que era distante. Estuvo tentada a tomar su oferta para molestar al elfo. "Yo pensaba que ustedes querrían estar en Rohan y descansar por un rato. Yo seguiré inmediatamente." Respondió.

"No, nosotros también queremos llegar al norte cuanto antes", le aseguró Aragorn. "¿Qué daño podría hacer? Tres irán más seguros que uno." Y entonces él tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle más acerca de su habilidad especial para curar, pensó para si mismo.

Ella no podía negar sus palabras, y se habría visto muy raro si se hubiera negado desde que iban en la misma dirección. "Está bien. Acepto."

Ellos dejaron a Galen y a su gente justo fuera de Edoras sabiendo que estarían a salvo. "¿Tienen suficientes provisiones?" Le preguntó Galen alcanzándole su mochila a la elfa.

"Si Galen, estaremos bien." Dijo Atavus sonriendo a su excesivamente preocupado amigo.

"No te pediré que te quedes otra vez" dijo apasionándole el brazo en un apretón de manos de guerrero.

"Gracias, amigo mío" Dijo tocando su frente con la de él. "Te extrañare."

Los tres viajeros decidieron ir hacía el noreste a través del Paso de Rohan, y luego hacía el norte a lado este de las Montañas Nubladas. Ellos estaban a menos de un día de Edoras cuando Atavus notó algo extraño en la forma en la que Legolas se estaba moviendo. Aragorn había estado hablando con ella tratando de aprender algo más acerca de la extraña mujer. Ella solo estaba escuchando a medias mientras ella miraba a Legolas explorar al frente. El elfo sostenía su brazo izquierdo cerca de su cuerpo casi protegiéndole.

"¿Cómo se conocieron Galen y tú?" Preguntó Aragorn cambiando el tema desde los estilos de lucha.

Atavus estaba tan concentrada en observar a Legolas que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. "Yo le fui dada como una recompensa por hacer bien su trabajo." Eso tomó a Aragorn con la guardia baja y dejo de caminar.

Atavus notó que se había detenido pero no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Legolas también se detuvo y los miró. Su fino oído élfico había percibido cada palabra que ella había dicho. Ella se regresó hacía Aragorn. "¿Qué?" Dijo cruzando sus brazos y preguntándose que acababa de decir, repasando la charla en su cabeza.

"¿Eras una esclava?" le preguntó.

"¡Por Eru! Necesito aprender a mantener mi boca cerrada." Maldijo.

"Si tu no quieres hablar de eso..." Empezó Aragorn.

"No, ya abrí la boca. Si, yo era una esclava. Le pertenecía a Galen por diez años antes de que el me liberara." Dijo encogiendo sus hombros como diciendo que importaba poco.

"Dijiste que le fuiste dada. ¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste esclava?" presionó Aragorn viendo que ella estaba abriéndose un poco.

Ella sacudió su cabeza mirando el piso por un momento. "Sería más fácil que te dijera cuantos años de mi vida no he sido una esclava." Respondió finalmente.

Aragorn avanzo un poco y colocó una mano en su brazo queriendo ofrecerle algo de fuerza. "¿Cuánto es eso?"

Ella no le miró y pudo oír que su voz temblaba. "Solo estos últimos veinte años. Nací siendo esclava."

Legolas había caminado hacía ella, pero había guardado silencio.

"¿Dónde te tenían?" Preguntó Aragorn esperando que ella dijera Harad. La trata de esclavos era abundante por ahí.

"Mordor", fue su única respuesta.

Legolas aspiró en su respiración haciendo un sonido silbante. "¿Cómo podría un elfo sobrevivir en Mordor tanto tiempo como dices? ¿Por qué no trataste de escapara para tener una mejor vida?"

Atavus se volteó para mirarlo. "Cuando alguien nace esclavo de Mordor, ¿no tiene sentido que esa persona no sepa que hay una mejor vida en algún otro lugar para escapar? Con lo de sobrevivir los otros esclavos me cuidaron hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de mi misma, entonces yo me encargue de eso. Cuide de mi misma hasta que fui dada a Galen, si no hubiera sida por él nunca habría sabido que hay una mejor vida aquí afuera. Yo le debo más de lo que pueda pagar. Aún cuando él piensa que me debe en vez de yo a él. Humano testarudo."

Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento. Ni Aragorn ni Legolas habían esperado su confesión. Ellos sabían que ella tenía sus secretos, pero nada tan oscuro ni perturbador.

"De todos modos, como le dije a Galen: Lo que esta en el pasado debe permanecer ahí." Dijo caminando frente a ellos. Ellos le dieron espacio para que pensara, era posible que necesitara estar sola.

"Tal vez eso era lo que sentiste cuando la viste por primera vez." Aragorn pensó que habló lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no le oyera.

"No lo sé. Tal vez. Creo que debería no juzgar tan rápido a la gente. Es solo que me sigo sintiendo incomodo aunque ya estemos lejos de Mordor." Respondió Legolas frotándose la frente como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

"¿Paso algo malo, _mellon nin_?" Preguntó Aragorn volteándose hacía su amigo notando por primera vez que él se veía excesivamente pálido.

"No, estoy bien". Respondió demasiado rápido.

"No le creas, Trancos. Él no lo va a admitir, pero le pasa algo malo en su hombro izquierdo." Dijo Atavus volviendo hacía ellos. "Eso era por lo que estaba tan concentrada más temprano, cuando abrí demasiado mi boca."

"¿Cuándo fuiste herido?" preguntó Aragorn sosteniendo los brazos de Legolas impidiéndole seguir caminando.

"Solo es un rasguño, Trancos."

"Eso no fue lo que te pregunté", insistió Aragorn.

"Durante el ataque de los orcos." Respondió forzadamente.

"Legolas, eso fue como hace una semana. ¿Qué esta mal contigo? Ven, acamparemos y me haré cargo de eso llamado rasguño." Dijo Aragorn llevándolos un poco más lejos, encontrando un pequeño grupo de árboles que les ofrecerían algún abrigo durante la noche.

"Yo empezare el fuego. Tú cuida de él." Dijo Atavus sacudiendo su cabeza ante la forma en la que la actitud de Aragorn podía cambiar de un feroz montaraz a un sanador preocupado en pocos momentos.

Legolas se había quitado la túnica y camisa y espero a que Aragorn mirara el rasguño que había recibido del orco cuando protegía a los niños de los aldeanos. Probablemente se había infectado. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de limpiarlo desde que se la había hecho. El agua era escasa en esos planos y no había querido gastar ninguna de sus exiguas reservas como para preocuparse con eso.

Se estaba haciendo oscuro rápidamente, pero Atavus avivó el fuego para que Aragorn pudiera ver la herida en el hombro de su amigo. Él sintió que una sensación pesada se agarraba de la boca de su estomago. "Atavus"

Legolas miró a sus ojos y entonces bajo hacía su propio hombro. Podía ver los hilillos negros del veneno extendiéndose bajo su piel, cubriendo su hombro y parte de su pecho. Atavus se arrodilló junto a él con la preocupación en sus ojos. Alargó su mano para intentar tocar su hombro. Él se alejo de ella. "¡No!" Ella miró en sus ojos y encontró desconfianza ahí.

"Lo siento." Se puso de pie y camino al otro lado del fuego y se sentó lejos de ellos.

"Legolas, esto no es bueno." Dijo Aragorn solo mirando a la herida. La herida era muy pequeña, pero la cantidad de veneno que estaba corriendo bajo su piel era enorme. "Legolas esto esta más allá de mi. Si estuviéramos en Rivendel mi padre probablemente podría hacer algo, pero aún estamos demasiado lejos de ahí. Aún Galadriel en Lórien no tiene tantos poderes curativos como para combatir tanto veneno. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Solo era un rasguño, Estel", dijo Legolas. "No me di cuenta de que estaba envenenado hasta ahora cuando lo vi".

Atavus había oído el otro nombre. Ella no hablaba Élfico pero sabía que era un nombre élfico. También se había dado cuenta que Trancos había dicho que su padre estaba en Rivendel. Así que ella no era la única guardando secretos, pero no quería interrumpir a los amigos con su curiosidad.

"Legolas, debes dejar que Atavus te ayude", rogó Aragorn.

"No. Tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a Rivendel. Tal vez podemos hacerlo con tiempo." Dijo Legolas agitando su cabeza.

"Legolas, sabes que no podrás aguantar tanto tiempo. Si, tú eres un elfo y eso te hace un poco más inmune a ese veneno. Esa es la única razón por la que sigues vivo. Pero no aguantarás hasta Rivendel", empezó Aragorn al tiempo que su mal humor subía ante la terquedad de su amigo.

"No Estel, esto no esta bien." Fue la reacción de su amigo.

"¡Por Ilúvatar! Legolas, si no recobras tu sensatez y dejas que ella te ayude, de todos modos te sostendré mientras ella lo hace", le gritó Aragorn a su amigo.

"Esa es la única forma en la que lograrás hacerlo, porque no lo permitiré. No está bien Estel", ahora las palabras de Legolas eran tranquilas.

"Legolas, ¿no ves lo que estas haciendo? Tú siempre te enojas conmigo porque piensas que soy temerario con mi propia vida, ¿pero que estás haciendo? ¿No crees que sea temerario rechazar a alguien que podría salvar tu vida? No hagas esto _mellon-nin_. Por favor, no quiero perderte."

**Notas de Traductora:**

¡¡¡Tarán! ¿Qué dirá Legolas? ¿Aceptará la Ayuda de Atavus o será tan estúpido como para negarse? xD Lo sé, querrán matarme… Pero lamento informarles que 1) Yo no escribí el fic y 2) Se quedarían sin traductora, claro, las que no saben inglés... Las demás ya saben el ID de Meluivan Indil :P Bueno, pero como nadie me va a matar seguiré subiendo los capis y ustedes seguirán leyéndolos... :P

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mi me ha encantado traducirlo aunque he tenido que cambiar un poco algunas frases porque no tenían sentido en español, son ligeros cambios para que tengan sentido, nada más... nnÛ

Bueno, y les cuento que casi me da algo cuando regresé de mis mini-vacaciones (fui a casa de mis abuelos una semana, de miércoles a miércoles :P) y me encontré con 6 reviews... ¡Mil gracias! o No saben el gusto que me dan...

Bueno, yo me voy a responder sus reviews ahora (¡Que los de se traguen su regla! xD)

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y un último favorcito… ¿Review?

Namarië

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

_HADA:_ Aiya! Te gusto? Me alegro Weno, tienes algunas ideas :P Esa falta de aura se debe a algo... pero mejor léelo porque yo no voy a contártelo (risas malvadas) Ejém! Lo siento _mellon nin_... Estoy algo conmocionada por la falta de sueño (lo de la visita a mi abuelo, viaje de noche y acabo de llegar nnÛ) Pero bueno, gracias por los comentarios... :P Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi tanto como yo... (Y te aviso que tenemos para rato... :P) Nos vemos pronto!

_ARIWIEN:_ Holas! Weno... En realidad no es mi fic --¿Qué más quisiera yo?-- es de Meluivan Indil, pero muchas gracias por la critica o ¿A que Atavus es fantástica? Espera y la conocerás más... :P Muchas gracias por leer

_duende:_ Hola! Gracias por el comentario :P Y si, por eso le intriga tanto a Legolas, por esa razón el desconfía tanto de Atavus... Y ya vas a ver a que se debe eso, no demora mucho en venir... u Gracias por el rr! Hasta pronto!

_estrella vieja:_ Hola! Gracias por el review, y claro que voy a continuar traduciendo los capis o Nos vemos pronto!

_GHiKi:_ Hola! nnÛ Weno, te debo una explicación... Si, soy Ely... jejeje... nnU Pero weno, por alguna extraña cosa del destino no quise publicar el fic con mi cuenta... no sé, es que la otra más bien da para mis fics de ccs y... no me convence mucho para publicar una traducción... Y bueno, Ghani se supone que es mi subconsciente así que somos la misma persona nnU... Aunque si quieres conocer a Ghani, mis fics están abiertos para ti (En las notas de autora de Duele el Amor aparece mucho :P es como un alter ego) Y gracias por el comentario para Meluivan, ten por seguro que leerá tu review (toy en doble labor de traductora, de fic y rrs xD), bueno, te comento que si es un chiquito tiene como unos 20 años... :P (Por lo que cuando va a la guerra del anillo tiene 87 años) Muchas gracias por tu review, cuando tengas cualquier duda ponla no más, si puedo te la responderé yo o si no le pido ayuda a Meluivan... Nos vemos pronto!

_KeLpIeenoch:_ Hola! Weno, primero que nada, gracias por leer y dejar review... y segundo; si, es probable que hayas leído el de Meluivan Indil en inglés :P Y pasando a tu rr... Weno, él tiene sus razones para desconfiar y las sabrán más tarde... jejeje... :P Bueno, te daría una pista pero tu misma mencionaste algo relacionado con eso, así que... Te dejo pensándolo, ¿eh? Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Un Oscuro Secreto es Revelado

**Disclaimer: **Vean el primer capítulo, por favor.

**Advertencia:** El capi esta llenito de dolor, ansiedad y enfermedades para los tres viajeros...

**Capítulo 4: Un Oscuro Secreto es Revelado**

Legolas miró a su amigo dándose cuenta de que él estaba en lo correcto. Pero aún así no quería permitir que ella lo tocara. Ella misma no era malvada, podía sentir eso, pero la maldad la rodeaba. Él podía sentir eso en el fondo de su alma, y no quería que esa maldad lo rodeara a él también. Tenía la impresión de que si lo permitía caerían en ella.

"Legolas", Atavus se puso de pie y caminó hacía él para arrodillarse en frente suyo. Aún no lo tocaba. "Se lo que estas sintiendo. Lo veo en tus ojos. Sé como se siente, lo siento cada día que vivo. Pero es como una reflexión para mí, y a pesar de que nunca he curado a uno de los Primeros Nacidos antes, te prometo que no serás aplastado por eso. Siempre es revisado. La sangre no permite que eso mande, solo resistir. En pocos días tu propio cuerpo habrá remplazado mi sangre en tu sistema, eliminándola como una minoría irritante. Tolo estará bien."

Él miró profundamente en sus ojos y notó que ella no le estaba mintiendo. Sus palabras eran ciertas. Él quería confiar en ella. No quería morir, ¿pero verse envuelto en aquella sensación de maldad no era peor que la muerte? Siguió mirando en sus ojos por unos momentos más, intentando encontrar algo deshonesto ahí. Eso la desconcertó. Se sentía como si su alma estuviera descubierta frente a él, pero no tenía vuelta atrás. Él necesitaba asegurarse que ella le había hablado con la verdad y ella no le daría razones para creer lo contrario.

"Legolas, no importa lo que Trancos diga, no puedo forzarte a tomar este regalo. Debes aceptarlo libremente para que funciones. La decisión es completamente tuya, pero yo tampoco quiero que mueras", dijo dándose cuenta de que ella tampoco quería ver a ninguno de ellos lastimado. Ella no tenía intenciones de encariñarse con los dos amigos, pero ellos tenían una forma de hacerse querer por una persona.

"Está bien. Lo aceptor." Él finalmente rompió la mirada fija de sus ojos. Aragorn estaba en lo correcto; sería temerario de su parte ponerse en peligro por algo que él no sentía correcto. Tenía que ser lógico y aceptar la ayuda que le era ofrecida y luego ponerse de acuerdo con sus mezcladas emociones, y dejando de lado empezaba a sentirse como si un troll de cueva se hubiera sentado sobre él. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. Su respiración se había vuelto dificultosa, y el dolor en su hombro y pecho estaba volviéndose insoportable. Dudaba mucho que pudiera llegar a Lórien, mucho menos a Rivendel.

"Bien, tiéndete en el suelo cerca del fuego. Trancos, necesitaré de tu ayuda. Trae agua pura y vendajes", ellos hicieron como ella dijo. Ella se arrodillo junto a Legolas. "Sería más fácil si mirarás más allá del fuego. Aquí hay mucho más veneno con el que pelear que cuando estaba ayudando a Arvis, y tú podrías sentir algo de dolor mientras es sacado de tus órganos internos. Lo siento." Ella sabía que habría dolor pero odiaba tener que infringírselo.

"Estoy bien. Has lo que debas." Él no movió su cara hacía otro lado.

"Esta bien", suspiró lentamente y miró a Aragorn. "Trancos, debes ayudar. El veneno es demasiado abundante. Necesito que pongas tu mano sobre la mía, y no dejes que mi mano se resbale hasta que todos los signos del veneno hayan desaparecido. Aún después de eso, mantenla ahí por un momento. Debemos estar seguros de tenerlo todo o simplemente se multiplicara otra vez. Esto es muy importante. Podría perder la conciencia mientras, pero pase lo que pase mi mano debe permanecer en su hombro hasta que este hecho. No dejes que la conexión se vaya."

Aragorn asintió arrodillándose así que la miraba a la cara. "Pero después de eso, ¿qué debo hacer por ti?"

"Hay poco que puedas hacer. Solo trata de mantenerme caliente. El veneno es tan frío... Mi cuerpo peleara con el veneno por su cuenta. Estaré bien", respondió sacando la cuchilla de su funda en su tobillo.

Ella respiró profundo para aclarar su mente. Sabía que esto sería mucho más fuerte que ninguna otra curación que hubiera probado. Pero también sabía que podía hacerlo. Rápidamente cortó su palma dejando que la sangre fluyera y entonces sujeto su mano contra el hombro de Legolas. Ella no cerró los ojos esta vez. Se empezó a perder en las vibrantes orbes azules del elfo. Si le hubieran preguntado como era hacer eso no habría podido explicarlo. Era casi como si una parte etérea de ella estuviera dentro del elfo buscando y recolectando el veneno para si misma, jalándolo hacía sus propias venas en el proceso, y en un intercambio dejando su propia sangre en su lugar. Ella podía sentir los gemidos de dolor viniendo de él aún cuando ella no lo oía con sus oídos. Ella no sabía como hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Si pudiera lo haría. Pero continúo. Encontró lo que parecía un centro brillante para el ser. Esa parte de ella que estaba conectada con él sabía que esa era su alma inmortal. Para su alivio el veneno aún no la había tocado, pero ella aún deseaba sentirla por solo un segundo. La parte etérea de si misma se frotó contra ella suavemente. Sintió la calidez envolverla. No conocía esa sensación. Siempre había estado helada en su propio cuerpo. Ella quería deleitarse en ella. Se sentía tan bien, pero sabía que estaba metiéndose donde no debería, así que se alejo, continuando con su búsqueda del veneno que quería destruir.

Aragorn los miró a ambos. Legolas gemía mucho por el dolor, pero podía ver que estaba funcionando. Los hilillos negros de veneno estaban cediendo, pero mientras miraba Atavus se preocupo. Su piel se estaba volviendo de una sombra gris mortecina y sus ojos se estaban volviendo vidriosos, con una tonalidad ahumada. ¿Era el veneno demasiado para ella? Él miro horrorizado como su cuerpo empezaba a tambalearse. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Recordó sus palabras y sostuvo su mano. Usó su otro brazo para alcanzarla y arrastrarla hacia él y que no se cayera. Se arrodillo ahí por unos momentos más mirando a los dos frente a él. El dolor de Legolas había desaparecido casi por completo. Él estaba mirando a Aragorn. "Creo que esto ya terminó Estel. No la siento más."

Aragorn miró alrededor de los bordes s su mano y no vio ningún rastro del veneno ahí. Suavemente alejo su mano y con delicadeza la tendió junto a él sobre una manta. El buscó su pulsó y lo sintió, era irregular, pero aún fuerte. La cubrió con otra manta y se volteo hacia su amigo para revisar su herida. "No, envuelve su mano primero. Aún sangra." Aragorn hizo como él se lo pidió, entonces se regresó para revisar la herida. La limpió y la vendo.

"Creo que el veneno ya se fue. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Aragorn sentándose.

"Si, ya se fue. Me siento bien. Diferente. Me siento fresco, pero no frió. Es casi como si hubiera una brisa en mí. Es relajante." Respondió Legolas sonriendo por u momento, pero solo un momento.

"Y la maldad que tenías. ¿Aún la sientes?" preguntó Aragorn.

"Si, la siento. Pero la entiendo más. No es verdaderamente malvada, solo oscura desesperada. Pero no es abrumante, solo un sentimiento persistente. Ella dijo que vivía con eso cada día de su vida. Para ella debe ser agotador. Ahí hay algo más. Algo que no puedo comprender bien. No estoy seguro de que es, pero cuando este mejor voy a hablar con ella acerca de eso." Respondió Legolas sentándose un poco rígido.

"Por algo más, ¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Aragorn desconcertado.

"No lo sé. Se siento como algo familiar tirando a mis sentidos. Algo que debería alarmarme, pero no estoy alarmado." Frunció el ceño ante su propia declaración, no tenía sentido para él.

"Bien, nosotros lo encontraremos cuando ella este mejor." Dijo Aragorn volteándose hacía la mujer que acababa de salvar la vida de su mejor amigo. Puso su mano sobre su frente y la retiro inmediatamente. Legolas le miró preguntándole. "Esta hirviendo en fiebre. Me temía esto. Me preguntaba si el veneno sería demasiado para que ella lo pudiera soportar".

Legolas se acercó hacia donde Aragorn estaba mojando un pedazo de tela y poniéndolo sobre su frente. "¿En que puedo ayudar?"

"Trae la cacerola de mi paquete y pon a hervir algo de agua. Athelas puede ayudar," respondió Aragorn.

A lo largo de la noche trabajaron duro para mantener a la mujer con ellos. Se las arreglaron para preparar un brebaje para disminuir la fiebre, pero había poco que hacer además de esperar y tratar de mantenerla caliente al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar violentamente por el efecto del veneno, aún cuando estaba envuelta en mantas. Ellos se acostaron uno a cada lado de ella para intentar darle un poco de su propio calor.

A medida que amanecía Legolas se sentó mirando a la mujer. La fiebre había bajado más temprano y ahora estaba descansando tranquilamente. Aragorn finalmente se había quedado dormido hacía unos momentos. Legolas no podía dormir. La persistente sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo aún tiraba de su mente. Él tenía un extraño sabor en su boca que era amargo, pero familiar. Suspiro cuando casi lo tenía, pero entonces se había ido.

No era su intención despertarla pero sus ojos se abrieron y ella lo vio mirándola. Ahí había algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos, como si su primer pensamiento fuera que él sabía su último secreto. Ella trato de alejarse de él.

"Está bien. Cálmate. Estarás bien." Dijo preocupado por su aparente miedo hacía él.

Ella aún no tenia fuerzas para sentarse, pero se empujo a si misma de modo que podía apoyarse en un tronco que estaba cerca del fuego. El miedo aún subsistió en sus ojos por un momento. Él no lo sabía aún.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó notando que la herida estaba casi curada.

"Casi mueres anoche y me preguntas si mi rasguño esta bien", se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Muerto?", preguntó confundida.

"Si. Temíamos que el veneno fuera demasiado para ti esta vez, pero saliste de esto". Él paró por un momento y luego le dijo lo que quería contarle. "Gracias por salvar mi vida. Te pusiste a ti misma en peligro para hacerlo, y a pesar de que no estoy seguro porque hiciste tanto por mi, te lo agradezco."

"Siempre he dicho que uno tiene que trabajar en lo que es bueno haciendo. Yo soy buena en dos cosas: matar orcos y salvar vidas, y ya que tu no eres un orco..." dijo tratando de aligerar el animo, pero la expresión en la cara del elfo cambió. Él se veía muy perturbado por sus palabras.

"Veo que esta despierta", les interrumpió Aragorn sonriendo.

"Si, si lo estoy", respondió ella aún mirando una cosa un tanto oscura que había pasado sobre el rostro de Legolas. Su peor temor estaba ahí. Él sabía.

Ella miró hacía otro lugar y luego decidió algo. "Tal vez sabrás que ahora debo ir por mi cuenta." Dijo empujándose a si misma para sentarse.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Aragorn sintiendo que se había perdido algo muy importante.

"Acabo de pensar que podría moverme más rápido por mi cuenta, y estoy poniéndome ansiosa por llegar más al norte. Por el tiempo que haga hacía el Bosque Viejo me será más difícil encontrar un lugar donde pasar los meses de invierno. No debería demorarme mucho más", trató de explicarse.

"Bueno, precisamente quería hablarte de eso. ¿Por qué no vienes a Rivendel con nosotros para el invierno? Después podrás encontrar un lugar por ti misma en la primavera. Podrías pasar los peores meses de esa manera". Aragorn estaba sorprendida al ver a ambos, Legolas y Atavus, agitar sus cabezas antes sus palabras. "¿Qué?"

"Ella no puede hacer eso, ¿no Atavus?" preguntó Legolas mirándola.

"No, no puedo. Y creo que tú sabes porqué, ¿no?" dijo sin encontrar su mirada.

"Tengo una idea, pero sinceramente tengo la esperanza de que en alguna manera este mal", empezó con muy poca emoción en su voz.

"¿De que están hablando, Legolas?" Aragorn estaba más confundido por momentos.

Hubo una pausa. Ninguno de los dos quería decirlo. "Ve. Dile lo que supones. Es la única manera de convencerlo de que no puedo aventurarme a ninguno de los refugios Élficos, especialmente a Rivendel", dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Él no aparto la mirada de ella mientras decía lo que temía. "No sé como es posible, pero ella es parte orca". No había negación en sus palabras, solo completo disgusto a medida que su secreto era revelado, y dolor. Un dolor arrebatador en su corazón.

"¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Legolas?" Aragorn miro a su amigo para rechazar sus palabras pero entonces miro a Atavus. Y contuvo el aliento. Era verdad. El agudo sonido hizo que Atavus se encogiera.

Ella no podía verlos por mucho más. Ella cubrió su cabeza en vergüenza a medida que sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. ¿Cómo se había permitido acercarse tanto a ellos? Ella se había preocupado tanto, y ahora todo se había perdido. Si ellos no la mataban por el monstruo que era, al menos no querrían volver a verla viva. "Ustedes merecen la verdad. Pero a ninguno le gustará lo que van a oír", ella estaba temblando ahora. Una voz dentro de su cabeza se mofaba de ella. 'Débil, débil, débil', decía. Recordaba esas mismas palabras coreadas por voces orcas cuando era una niña. Alejó ese pensamiento y empezó a hablar. "Ustedes nacen que nací en Mordor. Pero no sabía que los que me concibieron eran orcos. Ustedes saben que en Mordor el Rey Brujo decide que orcos deben aparearse y cuales otros no, pero de vez en cuando ellos desobedecen y hacen lo que quieren. Así paso. Me dijeron que cuando me llevaron donde el Rey Brujo él me había llamado un retroceso genético. Parcialmente mis genes se habían regresado a cuando los orcos habían sido creados desde los elfos. Los genes que controlan mi apariencia y actitud son élficos, pero aún tengo la sangre orca en mi. Eso es lo que aviva mi temperamento, y mi odio la mayoría del tiempo."

Ella se detuvo suspirando por un momento. "Lamentablemente para los orcos, ese temperamento fue enfocado solo en ellos. Aún cuando nací de ellos nunca fui tratada como una de ellos, ni por ellos ni por nadie más. Los orcos que me concibieron fueron matados inmediatamente, y yo fui dada a los esclavos. Lo que realmente fue un regalo de dios para mi. Los orcos me odiaban. Yo era una abominación, un retroceso. Ese se convirtió mi nombre para ellos. Uno de los esclavos más viejos que sabía algo de las lenguas muertas de los hombres me dio el nombre Atavus. Significa ser regresado a la generación anterior. Aún significa retroceso, pero al menos suena más bonito." Ella no pudo mirarlos después de sus palabras. Estaba demasiado enferma de disgusto debido a su propia presencia, sin embargo sentía una sensación de enfermedad en la boca del estomago. La misma sensación que cuando se lo confeso a Galen. Él había aceptado lo que ella le dijo y no la juzgo, pero él aún tenía sus propias faltas. Él no se sentía con el derecho de juzgarla, aún cuando ella había juzgado a si misma hacía tiempo.

**Nota de traductora: **

¡¡¡Muajajaja! Ahí se los cortó Meluivan... :P Y así se quedarán hasta la próxima semana, ¿eh? Con la duda de lo que paso, de que le dirán los amigos a la elfa, de lo que pasará con Atavus... En realidad su historia es muy triste, rechazada por la raza que la concibió y por los demás, ser un monstruo para ellos... Aún cuando realmente los monstruos aquí son los orcos y Morgoth (maldito hijo de su mala madre... Oops... ¡No iba contra usted Eru, lo juró!) xD. Bueno, el caso es que ese desgraciado fue el culpable de transformar a los bellos elfos en horribles orcos... :S

Pero les cuento que cada vez me cuesta menos traducir el fic de Meluivan Estoy mejorando de a poco mi inglés con este 'pequeño' proyecto, les agradezco a todas su apoyo. Es increíble entrar al mail y ver los bichejos de los reviews, ¡muchas gracias!

Y les cuento que traduje todos sus reviews y se los envié a la autora, bueno, les voy a poner el fragmento del mail que es dedicado a ustedes

_ Oh wow, amo leer los reviews que esa gente esta dejándole a esto. Amo los reviews donde la gente realmente te dice lo que les gusto y lo que no. Estoy un poco cansada de esos reviews que solo dicen: buen capi, sigue así. Me gusta escuchar lo que a ellos les gusta de esto. Así que por favor sigue traduciéndolos para mi. Oh, y deberías decirle a la persona que pregunto acerca de la edad de Aragorn que él desciende de Númeror, y que su edad corre mucho más lento que la de los hombres normales. Aún cuando él tiene 87 él luce como de 28. Honestamente, él vive hasta los 210 años. Es una cosa genial... _

¿Qué tal? Bueno, voy a seguir traduciendo sus reviews y traduciendo lo que ella diga acerca de esos reviews, para mantenerlas informadas... ¿Qué les parece?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¡nos vemos en una semana!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Namarië!

_Nota:_ ¡Yo soy la que esta loca como una cabra! No Atavus... jejeje... /U confusión que vi en los rr's que decían cosas de la cabra... jejeje... esa soy yo... Û

**¡Respuestas!**

**GHiKi:** Wolas! ¿Como tas? Y si, te comunico que tiene esa edad... Weno, la gente de Númeror vive más (y la familia de Aragorn desciende de ella) además que por propio merito se gano una vida mucho más larga... Es cosa interesante Númeror, ¿no? Y Legolas no podría ser más pesado pero ya vas a ver lo que hace en el próximo capi... :P Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me subes mucho los ánimos Nos vemos! Ciao!

**HADA:** Jejeje, no te preocupes amiga, suele pasar (ya sabes, a mi también me pasa con tus reviews... uuÛ) Weno, ella si nació en Mordor, lo cuenta todo en este capi... Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas acerca de su nacimiento y su concepción... / jejeje... Y ya veremos lo que hace este cabezota... :P Espero que te guste el capi, mellon nin! Nos vemos!

**ARIWIEN:** Holas! Te a gustado? Me alegro muchísimo! Jejeje... Ya vas a ver como se porta Legolas más adelante, realmente impresiona este muchacho... Weno, aquí te dejo el capi ¡Disfrútalo! Pero creo que vas a tener que esperar tantito a que lleguen a Rivendel... Cuídate mucho, disfruta el capi y nos vemos la próxima semana!

**duende:** Holas! ¿A que no hay nada como eso? Jejeje... :P Weno, espero que el capi te haya aclarado las dudas (aunque me temo que te habrán dejado algunas más...) Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo me suben los ánimos como no te imaginas :P Besos para ti! namarië!

**estrellavieja: ** Aiya! Jejeje... Weno... Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic (a mi me a encantado, más aún traducirlo ) pero bueno, espero que la historia de Atavus haya quedado aclararada, el problema ahora es lo que viene... Jijiji... Y bueno, parece que a todo el mundo le gusta el "viejo" Trancos en ese papel paternal. Le queda bien después de todo... :P Gracias por tu review! Nos estamos viendo!

**KeLpIeenoch:** Wolas! Jejeje... Es testarudo pero a casi todas le fascina, no? Será parte de su encanto, supongo... xD Y con lo de Atavus, tienes razón, ella solo quiere ayudarle y él se esta pasando tres pueblos con ella... Espero que te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos!


	5. Aceptación o Rechazo

**Disclaimer:** Vean el capítulo uno, por favor.

**Nota:** Jejeje... ¿Se quedaron colgados con el capi anterior? Lean a ver que nos cuentan los personajes esta vez... :P

**Capítulo 5: Aceptación o Rechazo**

Después de revelarles su secreto Atavus se puso de pie y camino hacía el borde del campamento que ellos habían hecho. Sus piernas aún estaban temblorosas por la enfermedad, pero no podía quedarse sentada mientras ellos la miraban incrédulos. Ahora si las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero les daba la espalda para que no pudieran verla.

Aragorn miró a Legolas. Vio ira ahí, y sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo su amigo. Legolas rompió el silencio.

"Debiste decírnoslo antes de hacer lo que hiciste".

Ella oyó sus palabras y supo lo que significaban. Su sangre fluía por sus venas, era su sangre corrupta.

"Legolas, lo que hizo fue salvarte la vida", dijo Aragorn mirando a su amigo.

"Si lo hubiera sabido me habría negado", le espetó Legolas.

"Y ahora estarías muerto", Aragorn levantó su voz.

"Si, lo estaría, pero al menos me sentiría mejor acerca de mi mismo", se opuso nuevamente.

"No puedes cambiar lo que a pasado, y no puedes culparla por salvarte. Lo que hizo, lo hizo por que a ella le importaba", dijo Aragorn aún más alto.

"Por favor dejen de pelear ustedes dos", dijo Atavus volviéndose hacía ellos con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas. "Es mi pulpa. Lo siento. Fui una estúpida al preocuparme por ustedes dos. Fui egoísta. No quería estar sola nunca más. Quería amigos. Pensé que si lograba salvarlos no les importaría lo que había en mi sangre. Pero me equivoque. Ustedes tenían el derecho de saberlo. Ninguno entre los Primeros Nacidos aceptaría mi don, sabiendo lo que es realmente y no debí ofrecértelo. Pero quería que vivieras", se detuvo un momento. Estaba divagando, lo sabía, pero tenía que decir todo lo que tenía en su cabeza antes de que la volviera loca."Por favor, no hay necesidad de pelear. Tienes razón Legolas. No soy una verdadera amiga. Pero lo que te dije era verdad. En pocos días tu cuerpo eliminara mi sangre y será como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Se habrá ido antes de que llegues a Rivendel. Yo me iré ahora. Siento que hayan tenido que conocerme". Con esas palabras ella alcanzo su mochila y sus armas y corrió fuera del campamento con dirección al norte, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies.

Aragorn se paro con la intención de ir tras ella, pero se dio cuenta de que Legolas no se estaba moviendo. "¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado y dejarla irse así?" le preguntó a su amigo, enojándose más con él.

"No estoy seguro de que hacer Estel," Legolas miro a su amigo, pero parecía que su rabia había sido sustituida por la confusión. "Sigo enojado con ella por no contarme, pero ella realmente solo quería ayudarme, no lastimarme".

Aragorn se arrodillo frente a su amigo y miro en sus ojos. "Lo que vas a hacer es ayudarme a encontrarla. Ella aún no esta preparada para estar sola allá fuera. Después de eso te sentarás y le hablarás como un elfo civilizado, y entonces la perdonarás, como puedo ver que tu corazón ya desea hacer", Aragorn se puso de pie ofreciéndole a su amigo una mano para parase.

Legolas tomo la mano y se puso de pie. "Deberías saber que puede no ser tan fácil".

"Lo será", fue la única respuesta de Aragorn mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía al norte buscando a Atavus.

No paso mucho antes de que la encontrarán. Ella estaba arrodillada en la tierra con la respiración entrecortada y sosteniéndose el estomago. Aragorn se arrodillo junto a ella, tocando su hombro, "¿Atavus?"

Ella le miro y pudo ver dolor en sus ojos. "¿Por qué?" Fue todo lo que pregunto.

"Si estas preguntándome porque te duele tanto es porque aún tienes algo de veneno en ti. No has descansado lo suficiente para que tu cuerpo se ocupe de él", respondió Aragorn frotando suavemente sus hombros que temblaban.

"No, ¿por qué viniste por mí?", le miro a los ojos. Los suyos estaban volviéndose turbios otra vez mientras el veneno surgía a través de su cuerpo.

"Atavus, ¿sabes lo que veo cuando te miro?", le preguntó.

El resoplido de disgusto que dejo sus labios le dio su respuesta.

"Atavus, yo no veo a una elfa que tiene sangre orca. Yo no veo a una orca que tiene sangre élfica. Veo a una persona muy compasiva. Veo a alguien que sufre un gran tormento y dolor por un amigo. Veo a alguien que moriría por sus amigos. Solo veo a mi amiga", le sonrió. "¿Y que clase de amigo sería yo si no viniera a ti cuando tú más me necesitas?"

Legolas le alcanzó una manta para que la pusiera sobre sus hombros. Aragorn la ayudo a pararse y encontró un lugar confortable para poder sentarse y esperar a que ella se sintiera mejor. El se sentó junto a ella con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, al tiempo que se recostaban en una gran roca. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. No creía merecer ese apoyo que él le estaba ofreciendo, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. No recordaba haberse sentido tan enferma antes.

Legolas se sentó frente a ellos, hablando con Aragorn de todo excepto ella. Si ella necesitaba algo Aragorn se lo pediría a Legolas y él lo conseguiría para ellos sin rechistar, pero a ella aún no le decía nada. No estaba segura de cuando se quedo dormida, pero después de que pasara Aragorn la tendió sobre una manta y la cubrió con algunas más. La tarde estaba cayendo y pronto tendrían que encender el fuego para mantenerse calientes esa noche.

"¿Estará bien?", preguntó Legolas ayudándole a reunir leña para el fuego.

"Mientras podamos mantenerla tranquila y descansando al menos mañana estará bien. Yo puedo darle cualquier medicina para contrarrestar los síntomas del veneno, pero depende de su propio sistema el destruir el veneno", Aragorn se detuvo mirando hacía donde ella estaba durmiendo. "Su escape de esta mañana no le ayudo nada a sus sistema".

Atavus durmió casi toda la noche y el día siguiente mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra el veneno. Se despertó al atardecer, se sentó algo rígida mirando alrededor. Aragorn y Legolas estaban sentados cerca del fuego con un conejo dorándose en un asador frente a ellos. La boca se le hizo boca por el olor pero no dijo nada.

"¿Te sientes mejor?", preguntó Aragorn sonriendo al oír a su estomago gruñir.

"Si, gracias", dijo mirando la tierra frente a ella. "Gracias por venir a ayudarme. No lo merecía".

Aragorn frunció el ceño. Separo algo de conejo asado y lo puso en un plato pequeño que sacó de su mochila y se lo dio a Legolas señalando que era para Atavus. Legolas miro el plato un momento antes de cogerlo y caminar hacía donde Atavus estaba sentada. Ella aún no había mirado hacía ellos.

Se sorprendió cuando Legolas se sentó frente a ella y sostuvo el plato destinado para ella. Lo cogió, pero aún no le miraba a los ojos. "Tu tenías razón en algunas cosas que dijiste ayer". Ella había empezado a coger un poco del conejo pero lo devolvió al plato mientras él hablaba. "Si hubiera sabido de tu pasado no habría aceptado el regalo que me diste. Pero entonces ahora yo estaría muerto. Así que talvez fue mejor que yo no supiera. Y si, tenías razón, tu sangre esta disminuyendo en mis venas y estoy seguro que desaparecerá dentro de poco. Pero no me ha hecho daño así que puede que haya sobreactuado. Pero hay una cosa en la que estás muy mal. Tú eres una muy buena amiga, debí haber visto eso antes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y pudo ver que él sentía sus palabras. Ella no sentía merecerlas. "No, te equivocas".

"No me equivoco. Por favor come tu comida", finalizó él parándose para regresar hacía donde Aragorn estaba sentado.

"¿No crees que esa conversación fue algo unilateral?", pregunto Aragorn cuando su amigo se sentó y se sirvió un poco de carne.

"Ahora mismo ella no va a estar deseando perdonarse, eso tomará tiempo. Ella sabe que nosotros la aceptamos y que no la rechazaremos. Ahora ella debe aprender a aceptarse a si misma", le respondió Legolas sabiendo que Atavus podía oír sus palabras. "Deberíamos descansar el resto de la noche y dirigirnos al norte en la mañana, Si ella planea vivir en Bosque Viejo durante el invierno debemos darnos prisa para que pueda encontrar un lugar decente en el que asentarse".

Ella sabía parado cuando él empezó a hablar de su plan de viaje y se sentó al otro lado del fuego. "He estado pensando en eso", dijo bebiendo un trago de agua de la cantimplora. "Cuando vivía en Ithilien vivía en una cueva. Talvez sería mejor si me quedara en la sierra exterior de Rivendel durante el invierno. Debería ser capaz de encontrar una cueva que no este ocupada ya", pudo ver la mueca de Legolas ante la mención de vivir en una caverna. "Siempre he vivido en una cueva, aún cuando estuve cautiva. Estoy acostumbrada".

"Talvez debiste haber nacido enana. Te llevarías de maravilla con ellos", dijo Legolas por debajo del aliento. Esto les sacó risas a Aragorn y a Atavus.

"No olviden a los dragones. Ellos también viven en cuevas", añadió Aragorn.

"Ok, si después alguno de los dos dice trolls voy a golpearles a ambos", les advirtió Atavus.

**Nota de traductora:**

¡Aiya! Perdonen la demora, pero mis vacaciones se alargaron (estoy en casa de mi prima que vive en otra ciudad y se va de intercambio el próximo domingo) y no tenía el documento para actualizar aquí… Así que mi querida hermanita menor me los envió por el correo y aquí lo tienen :P (No me maten, ¡porfis! xD)

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi... Jejeje... Por lo visto el testarudo de Legolas ya se lleva bien con Atavus... Habrá que seguir leyendo para averiguar si en serio quedan así, ¿no creen? Y Aragorn... En sus veinte y tantos añitos resultó ser más maduro que Legolas en toda su vida élfica... xD Y Atavus... Bueno, no se quiere mucho como habrán notado, pero no puedo culparla, después de todo lo que ella ha pasado entre los orcos y con la gente de Galen -no sé si ellos habrán sabido de su pasado, pero sé que la temían-.

Weno, gracias por sus reviews ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! n.n

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Namarië!

**Respuestas:**

**Ghiki: **¡Hola! Jajaja… ¿En verdad nunca lo pensaste? Bueno, yo no creo que sea nada, solo es realista… ¿O como crees que salen los orcos:P Y los númeroneanos son geniales, solo fíjate en Trancos… Gracias por el rr ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Walkyria: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por el review!

**Ariwien: **¡Holas! Bueno, en serio es triste la historia de esta muchacha… Pero, ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué los orcos nacían de las coles? Jajaja… Es broma, pero en verdad, de algún lado deben salir, ¿no? Y las orcas le hacen la competencia a las enanas porque ambas son un montón de desaparecidas… Gracias por el rr, bye

**Duende: **¿Te gusto? ¡Wiii! Me alegro, bueno, esperemos a ver como reaccionan todos los elfitos… Jusjusjus… (Se supone es una risa malvada u.u) A mi también me encanta Atavus, es una chica estupenda… ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Ahí nos vemos!

**Estrellavieja: **¡Hola! Bueno, con lo de Legolas no tienes mucha razón… Solo lee Un anillo, de firts-ayanami y vas a ver en que papel esta el elfito... (Risa malvada) Bueno, y en verdad, ahora que me fijo… A las chicas le gustan los rubios y no los morenos buenotes como Aragorn… xD Gracias por tu review y solo te advierto que para los próximo 10 capis no vas a querer ser Atavus… ¡Ooops! Hable de más… Ahora me callo… ¡Gracias por el review! Namarië

**Hada:** ¡Aiya mellon! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, pero en realidad yo no soy la que maltrata a Atavus… Aunque ya ha escrito como cinco fics en los que a Atavus pasea por toda Tierra Media, conociendo hermanos perdidos, a los reyes del mundo y cosas así… nn Y bueno, como le dije a estrellavieja, a ver si quieren ser como Atavus después de los próximos capis… Muajajajaja… Yo y mis risas malvadas nnU Nos vemos! Gracias por el rr!


	6. Ocupantes Inesperados

**Disclaimer:** Vean el capítulo uno, por favor.

**Nota:** La advertencia de siempre, suspenso al frente, aunque descubrirán algo muy divertido... Jejeje...

**Ocupantes Inesperados**

El resto del viaje por el lado este de las Montañas Nubladas fue tranquilo, el silencio nervioso con el que habían empezado el viaje fue remplazado por juguetonas bromas mientras Aragorn y Legolas contaban historias de sus pasadas aventuras. Atavus no estaba segura di ellos estaban exagerando o sus nuevos amigos realmente se metían en problemas, pero estaba realmente entretenida por las historias.

No estaban muy lejos del paso norte sobre las Montañas Nubladas cuando Atavus decidió empezar a buscar una cueva en la que pasar el invierno.

"¿Estás segura de esto, Atavus? No sé si me sentiría cómodo sabiendo que estás viviendo aquí afuera sola", preguntó Aragorn después de haber encontrado la quinta cueva para descubrir que esta ya era la casa de una familia de osos.

"Aragorn, estaré bien. Estamos lo bastante cerca de Imladris para que sea capaz de cazar por comida, y si encuentro una cueva lo suficientemente baja en la sierra no tendré que preocuparme por quedarme atascada por la nieve. Lo único que falta ahora es encontrar la cueva", dijo Atavus escogiendo un camino entre la pared de roca y cantos caídos que la rodeaban. "Sabes que ustedes dos no tienen que quedarse y ayudarme a encontrar una cueva. Puedo arreglármelas sola. Sé que estás apurado por regresar con tu familia". Aragorn le había contado que en Rivendel tenía una familia adoptiva élfica, pero ella aún no sabía quienes eran.

"No, yo nunca te dejaría sola aquí afuera, a menos de que supiera que estas preparada para el invierno, y sé que Legolas tampoco lo haría", le respondió Aragorn mirando a Legolas entrar a otra cueva frente a ellos.

"No, no lo haría", oyeron el eco de la voz de Legolas en las paredes de la cueva.

Atavus entró a la cueva detrás de Legolas, pero fue obligada a detenerse porque Legolas había parado justo dentro de la entrada de la cueva. Su sentido del olfato automáticamente capto la esencia que había detenido el siguiente movimiento de Legolas. "Orcos", silbó entre dientes.

"Legolas, ¿ves algo?", susurró Atavus, sabiendo que el sitio del elfo era mucho mejor que el suyo.

"No, la cueva esta vacía, pero no creo que lo haya estado por mucho. Probablemente ellos están viviendo aquí", dijo mirando alrededor y viendo los objetos personales de los orcos.

"Por los Valar. No quiero orcos por vecinos este invierno", maldijo suavemente Atavus.

"Espero que no los tengas. Podemos esperar encima de la entrada de la cueva hasta que regresen y sorprenderlos", sugirió Legolas.

"No lo sé", a Atavus le preocupaba que sus amigos pudieran resultar lastimados. Recordaba las historias que le habían contado acerca de que siempre aparecían en Rivendel con al menos uno de los dos estando herido. Esta vez no quería ser la causa.

"Estamos obligados a hacer algo Atavus. Los orcos están demasiado cerca de Rivendel. Tienen que ser destruidos", razonó Aragorn.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero la idea de que si algo les pasará a ellos sería su culpa persistía en su mente.

"Ven, déjanos encontrar una buena posición sobre la boca de esta cueva", dijo Legolas empezando a empujarlos hacía la boca de la cueva, pero se detuvo cuando escucharon algo afuera. "Regresen. Alguien está viniendo". Todos se movieron hacía las esquinas de la caverna, arrodillándose detrás de algunas rocas. Aragorn terminó separándose de ellos.

Atavus hizo una mueca al ver diez orcos a la entrada de la cueva. "Tenemos que pelear", susurró con el ceño fruncido. "Aunque no me gusta pelear en un espacio tan pequeño".

Legolas asintió apoyándola. "Si nos apuramos podríamos tener el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado, sugirió en voz baja Legolas.

Justo entonces vieron a Aragorn salir de su escondite y ensartar al primer orco con su espada desenfundada previamente.

"Humano imprudente", dijo Legolas levantándose para unirse a su amigo.

Atavus tenía razón. Peleando en un espacio pequeño las cosas eran más difíciles, especialmente con muy poca luz. Temía la posibilidad de atacar a uno de sus amigos con su propia espada, pero por suerte se las había arreglado para trabajar su camino hacía la salida mientras era perseguida por tres orcos con los que estaba peleando. Vislumbró a Aragorn y a Legolas al fondo de la cueva aún peleando espalda a espalda. Los orcos a los que se estaba enfrentando habían separado de sus amigos sabiendo que ella sería la más débil de los tres. Pero ella estaba arreglándoselas bien hasta que sintió su pie en el borde de la losa de roca frente a la boca de la cueva. Estaba en problemas. Recordaba que ahí había una caída de quince pies y que sería un duro aterrizaje.

Aragorn había terminado al orco con el que estaba peleando y se apuro al ver a Atavus empezando a caer. Por suerte unos pocos pies por debajo de la orilla de piedra había un pequeño borde saliendo de una grieta en la roca. Atavus pudo sostenerse del borde con una mano. Por mala suerte su otro hombro se golpeó con fuerza contra la pared de piedra. Había estrellas bailando frente a sus ojos, pero no se soltó del borde. Podía oír palabras enfrentándose mientras Aragorn peleaba con los orcos que la habían empujado al borde del risco. Después de un momento oyó sonidos arrastrados mientras Aragorn se arrodillaba para asomarse sobre el borde de roca. "Atavus. Espera. Te sacaré de ahí", él extendió su mano todo lo que su brazo alcanzaba, pero no llegaba a la mano que se sostenía de la grieta. "¿Puedes alcanzarme con tu otro brazo y tomar mi mano?" Por respuesta recibió un gemido mientras ella empezaba a mover el brazo.

"Mi hombro se disloco", le llamó ella.

"Estás a seis pies sobre el piso. ¿Crees que puedas dejarte caer sin lastimarte? Puedo encontrar otro camino hacía abajo contigo", le preguntó escéptico.

"Eso creo", dijo mirando hacía abajo, calculando cual sería la mejor forma de aterrizar y no perder el equilibrio. Respiro profundamente, meció sus pies hacía la pared de piedra y se empujó hacía afuera, de modo que no se golpeara en su camino hacía abajo. El caso es que ella aterrizo sobre sus pies doblando las rodillas para absorber el golpe. Ella miro a su amigo sonriendo por su suerte, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de horror. "Estel. Detrás de ti".

Aragorn se volteó justo a tiempo para recibir una puñalada en su costado de uno de los orcos restantes que habían escapado de Legolas, quien aún estaba peleando a la entrada de la cueva. Él levantó su espada y dio el siguiente golpe. Sus movimientos se volvieron lentos de aluna forma, pero él aún podía vencer al orco a atravesar al orco por la mitad. Legolas justo había terminado con su último oponente y caminó hacía donde Aragorn estaba parado. Vio a Atavus parada bajo ellos. Ella le llamo, "Legolas, está lastimado. Herida en el costado". Él pudo ver el dolor que ella tenía pero rápidamente buscó el costado de Aragorn.

La herida había pasado todos los órganos importantes, pero Legolas notó que había un poco de veneno, casi imperceptible, bajo la piel. "Tenemos que llevarlo a Rivendel. Esta envenenado. Estel, déjame ayudarte a encontrar un camino hacía donde está Atavus", dijo sirviendo de apoyo para su amigo.

"No, tú ve al frente. Déjame aquí. Estaré bien. Llevado a Rivendel", dijo Atavus agitando su cabeza.

Esta vez fue Aragorn quién le llamó. "Tú hombro esta dislocado. No te dejaremos aquí sola y lastimada. ¿Si tu te quedas, yo me quedo?"

En el tiempo que demoraron en llegar donde Atavus estaba el veneno en el sistema de Aragorn había empezado a debilitarlo, Legolas lo tendió en el suelo, limpió y vendó la herida añadiendo la plata Athelas al vendaje. Aragorn había cedido del cansancio que ahora sentía. Entonces Legolas se volteó hacía Atavus. "Déjame ver tu hombro", el sintió la articulación y pudo ver que si estaba dislocado. "Necesito recolocarlo".

"No deberías demorarte aquí preocupándote de mi. Deberías llevarlo a Rivendel donde los elfos pueden ayudarlo. Mi ayuda no la ofreceré estando cerca de Rivendel. Él puede hacerlo sin mí, y creo que lo prefiero de esa manera", dijo alejándose.

"La verdad es que puedes ayudarme a llevarlo a Rivendel. Si recolocó tu hombro podrás usar el otro para ayudarme a cargarlo allá. No estará conciente por mucho más. Necesito tu ayuda", rogó. Él sabía que si jugaba con su simpatía por Aragorn ella lo haría.

"Está bien. Pero hazlo pronto por favor", rogó ella. Él podía ver el dolor que articulación causaba en sus ojos. El sintió la articulación dibujándose en su mente, decidió justo como debía moverlo para recolocarlo. Él lo había hecho muchas veces antes. No sería fuerte. Ella estaba sentada contra un gran canto rodado y él sostenía su cuerpo empujándolo hacía atrás con un brazo, mientras con el otras tiraba el hombro y lo colocaba de nuevo en su lugar. Pudo ver la mirada desorientada en sus ojos mientras el dolor la abrumaba por un momento.

"Prueba con mover tu brazo", ella obedeció y se dio cuenta que gran parte del dolor había desaparecido.

"Funcionó", sonrió. Aún le dolía mucho, pero era nada comparado con lo de antes. Empezó a pararse.

"Detente, tengo que hacer un cabestrillo para ese brazo", dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

"No hay tiempo Legolas. Aragorn necesita que nos movamos ahora. Lo mantendré pegado a mi cuerpo y tendré cuidado", dijo levantándose de todos modos.

"Está bien", respondió dándose cuenta de que ella no iba a esperar.

Cada uno de ellos tomo un lado del hombre semiconsciente, y entre los dos lo ayudaron a salir de la cordillera y a entrar a los bosques que rodeaban Rivendel. Estaba oscureciendo. Legolas sabía que habían sido vistos y no se sorprendió al oír a dos caballos gemelos idénticos yendo hacía ellos, llevando a dos jinetes gemelos idénticos.

"Por Eru Legolas, mi padre va a ponerse furioso cuando vea que traes a Estel a casa medio muerto otra vez", dijo el que él pensaba era Elladan desmontando rápidamente y cogiendo a Aragorn de sus brazos.

"La herida esta envenenada Elladan. Debemos llevarlo rápido donde tu padre", dijo Legolas mostrándole la herida.

"Pásamelo hermano", dijo Elrohir alcanzando a su hermano menor. "Lo llevare hacía padre. Mi caballo es el más rápido de los dos".

Atavus hizo un sonido en su garganta cuando el gemelo se llevó a su amigo por el camino, sosteniéndolo seguro.

"No te preocupes Atavus. Ellos son sus hermanos", dijo Legolas cuando vio la angustia en sus ojos.

Elladan dio un silbido alto y otro elfo que Legolas había conocido antes, pero brevemente, cabalgo hacia ellos. "¿Puedes prestarnos tu caballo Elruic? Estel esta lastimado y necesitamos llegar con Ada rápido".

"Claro mi señor", el elfo desmontó y Legolas se balanceó rápidamente sobre la hermosa yegua.

Se agachó para alcanzar a Atavus, pero ella dio un paso hacía atrás y sacudió su cabeza. "Tú ve. Estel esta a salvo ahora. Yo debo irme", se sentía muy extraña al casi entrar al reino élfico.

"Atavus, puede que él aún necesite tu ayuda", susurró Legolas. "¿Qué pasaría si lo trajimos demasiado tarde?" Ella oyó la angustia en su voz, y puso su brazo sano en su mano mientras el la balanceaba hacía arriba tras él.

Ellos cabalgaron hacía la Última Morada e hicieron el camino hacía la casa y arriba de las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Aragorn, al que Elrohir lo había llevado. Atavus pudo ver a un elfo de apariencia distinguida sentado en el borde de la cama de Estel examinando su herida. Él suspiró pesadamente.

"Ada, ¿qué es eso?", preguntó Elladan desde su lugar en la puerta.

"Es un veneno rápido. Me temo que sea demasiado tarde para que nosotros podamos ayudarlo", Lord Elrond no quería mentirles a sus hijos. "Vengan, debemos ir a mi habitación de las medicinas, y recoger algunas hierbas. Ayúdenme", Elladan y Elrohir siguieron a su ada con miradas de desesperación en sus rostros.

Atavus y Legolas se adelantaron después de que ellos se fueran, sentándose a cada lado de Aragorn. "Legolas que hay del gran Lord Elrond. Se supone que él es el sanador más sabio en toda Tierra Media. ¿Por qué no lo mandan a buscar?" preguntó Atavus desconcertada.

"Atavus, ese era Lord Elrond. Él es el padre de Estel", respondió Legolas.

**Nota de autora (traducida del capi original):** Creo que debería hacer una declaración antes de ir más lejos. Sé que estoy mostrando a los tres amigos acercarse bastante, pero este no es un romance. Estoy escribiendo solo de amistad. Ahora veamos si podemos encontrar como se las esta arreglando nuestro amigo Aragorn.

**Nota de la traductora: **

¡Aiya! Lamento haber demorado con este capi, lo que pasó es que estaba en casa de mis primos y no podía ponerme a traducir allá... Ahora estoy de regreso en mi casa, adelantando los capis para cuando regrese a clases (el 5 de septiembre) poder seguir actualizando regularmente... Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me he alegrado al verlos y responderlos, y también a Meluivan :P

Y bueno, dejen otros y me cuentan como les pareció el capi, ¿si:D Y no me pueden negar que Melissa nos dejó bastante colgadas con este capi... Espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mi me encantó traducirlo n.n Aunque les dejó angustiadas por si Aragorn vive o no después de esto... Y también sobre lo que dirá Lord Elrond, aunque si soy sincera él no me preocupa tanto, él es sabio y justo, aunque también es una persona capaz de cometer errores... A mi lo que más me angustia es que los demás elfos se enteren... ¿Cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran? ¿Cómo reaccionará Lord Elrond? Les dejo con esas dudas, eh?

Y bueno, tratare de actualizar pronto, creo que el miércoles, como suelo hacer, si demoro un poco no me maten ¿eh? Es que acabo de empezar mi trabajo en la guardería de mi prima n.n y estamos haciendo los decorados de las habitaciones, además, ya tiene una nena de 5 meses, es preciosa y se llama Natalia... :P Voy a poner unas fotos suyas en mi blog para que si a alguien le interesa la vea.

Bueno, es hora de irme y contestar los reviews n.n Cuídense mucho, besos!

¡Gracias por leer!  
¡Namarië!

**Respuestas:**

**Walkyria:** Aiya! Jejeje... :P Si, ese par empiezan a ser muy buenos amigos y en cierta forma me tranquiliza que ya no peleen más, bueno, que Legolas ya no pelee con ella xD Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por el review! Besos, nos vemos pronto! Namarië!

**Morning view:** Aiya! Me alegro que te haya gustado :P y si, al menos Atavus ya no tendrá que preocuparse por él ahora... Jejeje... En adelante tendrá otras cosas en mente... (risa malvada) n.n Gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto! Namarië!

**Ariwien:** Holas! Como dicen, lo más bello suele ser también lo más triste... Y mejor no te cortes las venas o no sabrás como Atavus sale de esta, ¿eh? Y no puedo prometerte nada porque el fic ya esta terminado... uu Y te aseguró que vas a tener Atavus para largo... jejeje...Nos vemos pronto! Namarië!

**Duende:** Aiya! Me alegra que te haya gustado, no te preocupes por ellos, vas a ver como termina todo :D Y no te preocupes por el Medio elfo, pronto vas a ver su reacción (risas malvadas) Nos vemos pronto! Besos! Namrië!

**Ninde:** Aiya! Bienvenida a la sala de torturas de Meluivan Indil xD No, es broma, bienvenida al fic :P Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, por esa temática tan diferente me gusto tanto y decidí traducirlo (y por cierto, es un gusto traducirlo, disfruto mucho el hacerlo) Atavus es un personaje muy complejo, y si no se quiere a si misma es razonable, solo fijate en el ambiente en el que creció... Es fascinante esta chica, y se hace querer :-) Ya vas a ver como le va a Atavus en la historia :P jejeje, espero que te guste y en determinado momento no desees matarme... Pero muchisisisisisisimas gracias por todo lo que dijiste de Atavus, me has hecho sonrojar... n/n jejeje... y creo que a Melissa también :D Mil gracias por tu review :P Cuídate mucho, nos vemos pronto! Besos! Namarië!


	7. Un Rompecabezas por Resolver

**Disclaimer:** Vean el capítulo uno, por favor.

**Capitulo 7: Un Rompecabezas por Resolver**

"Yo no sabía," dijo Atavus inclinando su cabeza sobre su inconsciente amigo.

"Él sobrevivirá," dijo Legolas con voz temblorosa. "Ha sobrevivido demasiado en su vida para que algo como esto se lo lleve lejos."

"Pero Legolas, tú oíste a Lord Elrond," Atavus estaba perdiendo la fe, podía oírlo en su voz.

"Tú no hablas élfico, ¿no?" preguntó Legolas tomando su mano en la suya.

"No, desearía hacerlo," admitió ella.

"No sabes lo que significa Estel, ¿no?", le preguntó otra pregunta. (NT.: disculpen la redundancia pero no sabía como más traducirle)

"No, pero sé que es llamado así por tu gente," respondió ella.

"Significa esperanza Atavus. Eso es lo que él es, y lo que trae a aquellos a su alrededor. Por favor no pierdas la esperanza en él ahora. No podemos hacerlo," le rogó.

"SI solo estuviera despierto..." empezó a decir ella.

"¿Le ofrecerías el regalo?" preguntó él.

"Le daría todo de mi si él lo aceptará," entonces se rompió y las lágrimas cruzaron su rostro.

"Yo no pido tanto," desde la cama vino una débil voz. Ambos miraron a su amigo con expresiones impresionadas en sus caras.

"Estel, estas despierto," Legolas se levantó con la intención de ir por Lord Elrond.

"Siéntate Legolas," susurró Aragorn. "Escuche a mi padre," él sabía que no podría hacerlo.

"Estel," susurró Atavus silenciosamente mientras tocaba su rostro. Él pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sé lo que me ofreces amiga mía. No quiero morir. Lo acepto," ambos amigos estaban anonadados en silencio.

"¿Estás seguro Estel?" preguntó Legolas una última vez.

"Estoy tan frío Legolas, no podré estar por mucho más..." sus palabras eran casi un susurro.

"Tú estarás con nosotros amigo mío," entonces Atavus fue toda acción. Sacó su cuchilla de su vaina y cortó su mano. Sacó el vendaje de su herida y rápidamente puso su mano sobre ella. Nunca había trabajado tan rápido para remover veneno como lo hizo entonces. Este paso a su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras su propia sangre pasaba a él. Legolas se había acercado a ese lado de lama y puso su mano sobre la de ella como Aragorn lo hizo cuando ella le curó a él. Uso su otra mano para sostenerla firmemente.

Ella aún no había terminado cuando Elrond y los gemelos regresaron a la habitación. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Elrond quiso moverse hacia delante cuando vio a Aragorn retorciéndose de dolor en la cama, al tiempo que ella removía el veneno de sus órganos internos.

"No, pare Lord Elrond. Ella le esta ayudando," dijo Legolas mirando a los recién llegados.

Elrond se paro delante y miro como los hilillos negros de veneno retrocedían bajo su piel, al tiempo que la piel de la mujer se tornaba gris y sus ojos se nublaban.

Cuando Legolas no pudo ver más veneno se volteó hacía Estel. "¿Ya terminó Estel?"

"Si, creo que si," su voz era mucho más fuerte, mientras tomaba la mano de Atavus en la suya propia. Legolas ahora estaba soportando todo su peso en su hombro al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a ella.

"Ada, alcanzare algo de agua limpia y algunas vendas," pidió Aragorn. Cuando su padre cumplió él lavó su mano, donde la cortada estaba volviéndose negra por el veneno y luego la vendó. Se movió un poco y Legolas pudo acostarla. Ella ya estaba temblando. Realmente era un veneno rápido. Legolas la cubrió con varías mantas, luego lavó y vendo la herida de Aragorn. Lord Elrond y los gemelos notaron que el veneno se había ido.

"¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que acabamos de ver?" preguntó Lord Elrond sentándose en una silla conmocionado. "Yo esperaba verte morir esta noche Estel, pero ahora tu herida esta bien y en vías de curarse, y ya no estás sufriendo los efectos de ese veneno."

"Claro que no. El veneno se ha ido. Ella lo removió de mi cuerpo y lo reemplazo con su propia sangre," trató de explicar Aragorn. "Ahora su cuerpo va a trabajar a fondo esta noche y mañana para destruir el veneno. Estará muy enferma esta noche."

Legolas había ido donde Elladan y Elrohir aún estaban parados sosteniendo los suministros que su padre les había pedido que llevaran para tratar a su hermano. Ambos lucían como si estuvieran en estado de shock. Legolas tomó de ellos hierbas para contrarrestar fiebre, nauseas y convulsiones, entonces puso un fuego para preparar unas athelas para ayudar el procesó de curación.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Elrond.

"Ada, todo lo que puedo decirte es que su sangre tiene una propiedad curativa para eso que no es muy común entre los elfos, y ella tiene un don que le permite hacer lo que acabas de presenciar. Pero ahí hay un alto precio que debe pagar por eso, con su propia enfermedad. Nosotros lo hemos visto des veces antes en las últimas semanas. Casi la perdemos cuando ella salvó a Legolas," las palabras de Aragorn se habían vuelto más suaves. No podía decirle a su padre el resto del secreto de Atavus. Era de ella para contarlo a solas.

Elrond pudo ver que su hijo estaba reteniendo algo, y también sintió algo malo en la habitación que no tenía nada que ver con el envenenamiento, pero no podía forzar a su hijo para que le contara lo que estaba escondiendo. "Bien, estoy agradecido de verte mejor hijo mí, pero tenemos mucho por hablar mañana. Elladan ayúdame a mover a nuestra invitada a la sala de curaciones, donde podrá ser vigilada toda la noche".

"¡NO!", dijeron ambos amigos al unísono. "Padre, déjala estar aquí. Es demasiado frío en la enfermería. Este veneno la hace tan fría. Legolas nos vigilará mientras dormimos. ¿No Legolas?"

"Si. No la dejaría por nada. Ella necesitará ayuda antes de que la noche termine," respondió Legolas arrastrando una silla al lado de la cama donde la mujer dormía, mientras mezclaba un brebaje para la fiebre. Podía decir que ella ya estaba hirviendo. Le mostró la mezcla a Estel para estar seguro de que la había hecho bien, la levantó y puso la taza en sus labios. "Bebe amiga mía," le susurró en lengua común. De alguna manera su cuerpo respondió cuando ella tragaba la mezcla. "Estel, ella está mucho más caliente que cuando se enfermó antes". Aragorn quiso sentarse pero Lord Elrond lo detuvo y se sentó en la cama juntó a la mujer y puso su mano en su frente. Definitivamente su piel estaba ardiendo. "Tráeme trapos húmedos, Legolas," él hizo como le dijeron.

Elrond quería revisar dentro de su cabeza para ver si ahí había algo más yendo mal. Él empezó a rebuscar dentro de su mente cuando oyó a Estel decir. "No ada, no lo hagas," pero ya era tarde. Consiguió un vistazo de lo que ellos estaban escondiéndole. Un ceño cruzó su rostro. Casi olvida por lo que estaba ahí, pero entonces recordó mientras buscaba en su cuerpo. Cuando retiró su mano suspiró pesadamente.

"Tenemos mucho de que hablar mañana. Por ahora, ella tiene una herida en algún lugar que está consumiendo la fuerza que necesita para vencer al veneno", dijo mirando cuestionando a los dos amigos.

"¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Tiene dislocado el hombro. El dolor debe ser terrible," respondió Aragorn.

"Es su hombro izquierdo. Lo recoloqué, pero no tuve tiempo para ponerle un cabestrillo. Aún no tiene un dolor asesino," dijo Legolas.

Elrond tomó una hierba de Elrohir y empezó a hacer una bebida de eso para que el dolor de Atavus disminuyera. Trató de hacérselo beber diciendo algunas palabras consoladoras en élfico, pero ella le alejó la cara.

"¿Me permite Lord Elrond?" preguntó Legolas. Cuando Elrond se alejó Legolas tomó asiento y le ofreció otra vez la copa hablando en lengua común. "Esto te ayudara Atavus. Por favor bébelo," ella lo hizo, abriendo sus ojos levemente para ver a Legolas a través de los adoloridos ojos. Entonces el la acostó y pudo uno de los trapos húmedos sobre su cabeza para refrescar su caliente piel. Ella tembló pero no lo alejó.

Lord Elrond y los gemelos se retiraron sabiendo que la mujer estaba en buenas manos. Los gemelos fueron a sus habitaciones queriendo dormir un poco, pero Lord Elrond fue a su estudio a buscar algunos textos bastante antiguos de la Primera Edad. Tenía un rompecabezas por resolver.

**Notas de la traductora: **

Muajajajaja... ¿Qué creen que descubra Lord Elrond? Bueno, algunas cosas ya son bastante obvias, pero... hum... Mejor les dejo el beneficio de la duda, o más bien, la tortura de la duda... Muajajaja... Soy muy mala malosa, ¿no creen? Y bueno, por el momento tenemos que ver como sigue Atavus, ya en un lugar seguro con los que quiere. Eso es bueno, al menos ya tiene amigos que la cuiden :D

Bueno, si quieren saber que pasará con Atavus y lo que va a descubrir el Medio-Elfo, ¡esperen el próximo capitulo! (Si les sirve el dato se llama: **Un Don o una Maldición**) ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

¡Gracias por leer!  
¡Namarië!

**Respuestas:**

**Estrellavieja y HADA:** Hola chicas! Bueno, entiendo lo de tu accidente, espero te recuperes pronto Estrellavieja, y te aseguro que HADA no lo hizo de mala... Fueron unos reviews algo curiosos... Bueno, a ver como avanzan los chicos nn Y que les parece a ustedes eso, eh? Espero que les guste el capi! Besos a ambas! Nos vemos pronto!

**Walkyria: **Aiya! Jejeje... Bueno, es su naturaleza después de todo, neh? Pero al final se le quita un poco, creo... Hehehe... Bueno, ya ves como sigue la muchacha... Y yo no soy la que lo deja así nnU Es Melissa! Mira que cuando yo lo leí tm estaba como ustedes... :P Bueno, nos vemos!

**Ariwien:** Jajajaja... Bueno, no creo que sea tanto así, chica... Pero si, ahora estan como hermanitos... :P Pero de los que se quieren un mundo! No como yo y mi hermana que pasamos peleando... xD Y bueno, vas a ver que Elrond si la nota y no solo porque nunca ha visto una elfa peliroja... Hehehe... Bueno, no hacen faltas las amenazas amiga, no? Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Besos!

**chibi tenshi:** Aiya! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, por eso mismo empeze a traducirlo yo... Es fantastico, y ya vas a ver como sigue... Espero que te guste! Ciao!


	8. Un Don o una Maldición

**Disclaimer:** Por favor ver el capítulo 1.

**Nota: **En este capítulo hay unas escenas un poco inquietantes, no son realmente sangrientas pero pueden herir sensibilidades. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

**Capítulo 8: Un Don o una Maldición**

Legolas y Aragorn se sentaron a junto a la cama en la que Atavus estaba durmiendo. Ellos estaban hablando en voz baja tratando de no despertarla.

"Tú Ada sabe," dijo Legolas sacando a colación un tema susceptible.

"Lo sé. Esperaba guardar su secreto el mayor tiempo posible. No estoy seguro de cual va a ser su reacción cuando ella mejore," dijo Aragorn seriamente.

"Crees que le haga marcharse," era una afirmación no una pregunta.

"No lo sé. Mi ada es justo, pero él tiene que ver por la seguridad de toda su gente, y no la conoce como nosotros. Tengo miedo de lo que su decisión puede significar para ella," dijo Aragorn imaginando la ira de su padre.

"Yo ya sé lo que pasará". Ella tenía el inexplicable hábito de siempre saber cuando ellos estaban hablando de ella, aún cuando dormía.

"Si sabes tanto, ¿de que estábamos hablando?" preguntó Legolas.

"Estaban hablando acerca de que Lord Elrond leyó mi menté anoche y sabe exactamente lo que soy, y no tendrá más opción que pedirme que deje Rivendel. Y yo no tengo otra opción que hacer exactamente lo que él deseé"; respondió ella sentándose y mirando fuera por la ventana del balcón el bello paisaje que rodeaba a Rivendel. Ella nunca imaginó que un lugar tan maravilloso podía existir. Sintió un retorcijón de arrepentimiento al pensamiento de irse para nunca volver. Pero sabía que no podía tener un lugar entre los elfos.

Ni Legolas ni Aragorn podían discutir sus palabras. Ella tendría que hacer lo que Lord Elrond quisiera, pero eso no los detendría de tratar cambiar su opinión.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Aragorn cambiando de tema.

"Bien, acelerada sería la pregunta correcta en este momento, pero me siento mucho mejor". En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lord Elrond y sus hijos gemelos entraron.

"Buenos días a todos," Lord Elrond habló mientras inspeccionaba a los tres ocupantes del cuarto. Todos se veían en forma, aún si parecía que tuvieran el lazo de un colgado alrededor del cuello.

"Buenos días Ada". Aragorn fue el único en responder.

"He pedido que les traigan el desayuno aquí. Necesitamos tener una conversación," continuó Lord Elrond. Elladan y Elrohir se encontraban cerca de la puerta sin decir nada, pero Aragorn pudo ver en la expresión de sus rostros, que sabían de lo que su padre quería hablar.

"Lord Elrond, sé que ahora usted desea hablar, pero primero me gustaría disculparme por entrar a Imladris sin su permiso. Tenía que hacer una segunda decisión, y deje que mi preocupación por Estel me guiará. En circunstancias normales nunca habría entrado a su reino como lo hice", Atavus sentía que debía la disculpa y no estaba muy orgullosa de decirla.

"Te agradezco tus palabras, pero ahora debo decidir que hacer contigo. Has visto el camino secreto hacía Rivendel, no muchos lo conocen. Y algunas de las cosas que he aprendido de tu raza me angustian mucho." Se sentó en una silla cerca a las puertas del balcón, esperando a que sus palabras hicieran impacto en ella.

"¿A qué se refiere? ¿Mi raza? Hasta lo que sé soy la única como yo," preguntó confundida.

"En este tiempo eres la única viva conocida..." se detuvo no sabiendo que palabra usarla usar que no la ofendiera.

"Puede decirlo. Lo he oído toda mi vida. Retroceso," ella dijo la repugnante palabra con un poco más de vehemencia de la que pretendía, pero tenía que ser dicho.

"Si, bien, hasta lo que sabemos tú eres la única viva. Pero ha habido otros en el pasado, especialmente durante la primera edad. Odio decirte esto, pero la mayoría fueron usados como espías para Melkor y Sauron. El caso es que durante ese tiempo la mayor parte de los elfos aceptaron a tu raza, hasta que fueron traicionados una y otra vez." Esto era demasiado para que Atavus lo aceptará. Lo único por la que hubiera dado lo que fuera para ser aceptada por los elfos a los que se parecía tanto, pero su propia raza había destruido su esperanza de aceptación para servir a la oscuridad que ella odiaba sobre todas las cosas. ¿Cómo pudieron? Pero ella sabía como pudieron. Ella había estado en las cámaras de torturas de Mordor muchas veces, pero en su caso era para la diversión de los orcos y del Rey Brujo. No había un propósito real tras eso. Se preguntaba si entonces ellos habían tratado de doblegar su voluntad como les hacían a otros, ¿si ella hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo? Tal vez no.

"Entiendo Lord Elrond. No era conciente de la historia. Ahora entiendo cual debe ser su decisión. Lamento tener que forzarlo a hacerlo." Ella inclino su cabeza sabiendo que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, o como mínimo una vida de encarcelamiento.

"¿Qué estas diciendo Atavus? Ni siquiera vas a intentar defenderte." Era Aragorn. No podía creer que ella solo se rindiera. "Ada, si ella no se defiende a si misma yo lo haré."

"Silencio Estel," empezó Elrond.

"No, no lo haré. Ella no puede ser responsable de los pecados de toda su raza. Ella escapó de una vida horrible como esclava de Mordor. Ella salvó la vida de Legolas y la mía, junto con otros incontables humanos en el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Mordor. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, otro que desear vivir una vida normal," dijo moviéndose de un lado de la habitación al otro.

"Si me dieras la oportunidad de hablar, coincidiría contigo Estel," dijo Elrond tranquilamente después de que su hijo menor terminara su tirada.

"¿Qué?" fue la respuesta combinada de todos los presentes.

"Ada, no puede significar que no harás nada con respecto a ella," era Elladan. Él y Elrohir tenían más razones que nadie para odiar a los orcos, después de la tortura de su madre a manos de esas criaturas.

"No dije que yo iba a no hacer nada. Quisiera pedirte una autorización de ti Atavus." Lord Elrond habló mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Qué desea hacer, mi Señor?" respondió ella.

"Anoche di un breve vistazo en tu mente, suficiente para darme cuenta lo que eres, pero un poco más. ¿Me permitirías buscar en tu mente otra vez para estar seguro de que no hay maldad oculta ahí?" Era mucho pedir. Ella era una persona muy reservada. Tendría que mostrarle su alma, pero cuan diferente era a cuando ella tocaba las almas de aquellos que curaba.

"Si, usted puede," decidió finalmente. Sabía que ellos nunca confiarían en ella, pero podía hacer su parte siendo tan abierta y honesta como pudiera.

Lord Elrond se paró y se acercó a la mujer aún sentada sobre la cama. El se sentó junto a ella, y suavemente tocó su frente. Pudo sentirlo investigando su mente. Normalmente habría puesto tantas paredes que él solo habría podido ver poco, pero ahora, concientemente las tiró para que él pudiera verlo todo. Estaba tan avergonzada del dolor y la humillación que se había visto forzada a sufrir durante su vida como esclava, pero no podía detenerlo para que no lo viera o él pensaría que escondía algo.

Por un corto momento una memoria en particular brincó hacia delante, que ella había pensado haber olvidado hacía tiempo.

_La joven chica estaba en el comedor principal de Minas Morgul. Ella estaba entre muchos esclavos que estaban ahí limpiando. Ahí también estaban unos pocos orcos en la habitación, devorando carne cruda, y haciendo bromas acerca de coger uno de los esclavos como segundo plato. Ellos siempre hacían eso. Estaba acostumbrada, pero realmente nunca habían cogido uno de los esclavos por la siguiente razón. Allí el Amo les mantenía a la raya a la mayoría._

_Desgraciadamente se había movido demasiado cerca al grupo de orcos cuando fregaba el piso. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba una de esas viles criaturas cayó en el suelo mojado ante ella. No pudo detener la risa que dejo sus labios. Pero podía lamentar el sonido. El orco que había caído se puso en pie y la agarró por la oreja._

"_¿Qué es eso? ¿Desde cuando tenemos uno de los benditos elfos aquí?" dijo enseñándole sus orejas a los demás._

"_¿No recuerdas a esa, Uglúk? No es una elfa. Es un pequeño retroceso." Otra de las criaturas se burló jalando su otra oreja._

"_¿Quieres decir que aún vive? No la hemos matado aún." El llamado Uglúk gruñó oliéndola. "Me preguntó si será tan deliciosa como uno de ellos."_

_Poco dispuesta a quedarse ahí y dejar que ellos abusaran de ella notó que la criatura que la estaba molestando tenía una daga pequeña sujeta a su cinturón. Al orco nunca se le había ocurrido ni imaginar que ella trataría de defenderse, así que no la detuvo mientras ella agarraba la daga y atravesaba con ella la mano que sostenía su oreja._

_Había oído muchas maldiciones orcas antes pero creía que ese día había aprendido algunas más mientras Uglúk la tiraba al piso y empezaba a golpearla en la espada sin piedad. Pero no estaba satisfecho solo con vencerla. Ella aprendió el significado del verdadero dolor ese día, cuando fue llevada a las celdas de tortura en las partes más bajas de Barad-dúr. Ese día también fue en el que los orcos descubrieron su rápida habilidad curativa. Desde ese día en adelante ella era llevada abajo frecuentemente. Los orcos disfrutaban el hecho que podían torturarla, entonces dejarla un día y regresar para encontrarla completamente sana y lista para ser torturada otra vez. Algunos llamaron su habilidad curativa un don, pero por mucho tiempo ella lo consideró como una maldición._

Elrond alejó su mano de su frente cuando vio aquella memoria final que ella había estado escondiendo de si misma. "Lo siento pequeña," dijo mientras notaba sus lágrimas silenciosas que habían empezado a caer. SE volteó y miro a los demás en la habitación. Pudo ver las miradas en sus rostros, Aragorn y Legolas estaban preocupados por Atavus, pero su si devoción hacia ella podría servirles a ellos y a ella. Entonces ahí estaban Elladan y Elrohir. Tendría que hablarles a los gemelos en privado. Ellos no entenderían porque él estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. "Mi decisión es esta y no escuchare argumentos contra esta. Atavus no necesita pagar por los pecados de una raza casi extinta. No ha hecho nada por lo que tenga que ser castigada, pero Atavus, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí en Rivendel por un tiempo. Si no te importa me gustaría estudiar esta habilidad curativa que posees."

Él pudo oír los gritos ahogados de sus hijos gemelos, pero los ignoro. "Y también me gustaría que el secreto de Atavus permaneciera entre estas cuatro paredes. Me temo que debo informar a la Dama Galadriel y a Mithrandir, pero a los demás que se les dirá que ella tiene una extraordinaria habilidad curativa," pudó ver las miradas de rabia pasando entre los gemelos. "¿Fue entendido?"

"Si Ada," concedió primero Elrohir.

"Si Ada," añadió Elladan de mala gana.

"Ahora, ¿te quedaras con nosotros por un tiempo Atavus?" le preguntó sonriendo.

Era todo lo que ella quería. "Claro Lord Elrond."

**Notas de la traductora:**

¿Qué? ¿Piensan que esto ya se termino? No, no, no, queridas lectoras (queridos si hay algún chico escondido por ahí) aún tenemos Atavus para rato :P Igual que un poco de los gemelos y también del dúo dinámico, Aragorn y Legolas. ¿Qué les parece? A mi me encanta, además, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review para subirme el animo (es que ando con el trauma "entrada-al-colegio"... u.u) y también para Melissa, la autora de este bello fic :D ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me ayudan con eso? –Aunque sea para decirme que tengo muchos errores o algo así, pero no me maltraten tanto ¿chi?- Mil gracias por los reviews anteriores.

¡Muchos besos! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capi!

¡Gracias por leer!

Namarië

**Respuestas:**

HADA: Aiya! Me alegro que te gustara... Jejeje... Bueno, Lord Elrond siempre tiene esa pinta de ogro (aunque sea un guapo medio-elfo), pero ya viste como reaccionaron los gemelos y él... Y si, esos tres son como una familia feliz :P Y parece que vas adivinando la historia, porque aún nos quedan como 12 capis más...

Bueno, cuídate mucho y besos (y lo de las amigas, tienes razón, siempre andamos de buenas samaritanas pero se supone que para eso somos) ¡Namarië!

Walkyria: ¡Hola! Y claro que contestaré todos sus reviews siempre que pueda, me encanta hacerlo... Lo de las actualizaciones esta por verse ya que entre a clases el lunes, pero tratare de que al menos tengan un capi por semana :P Jejeje... Y puedo confirmarte lo de que somos malas, y a mi me encanta xD ¡Besos, nos vemos al rato!

duende: Hola, tranki que entiendo lo que es no tener tiempo, yo poco más y no actualizo... Ya sabes, el cole y esas cosas... Y bueno, el trío es fantástico, tienen una amistad muy fuerte y eso les va a ayudar mucho... Oops, no creo que debí decir eso... Jijiji... Bueno, ya lo descubrirás más adelante. Cuídate, ¡namarië!

chibi tenshi: ¿Te gusto el capi anterior? Me alegro mucho bueno, la muchacha sufre de todo... Y bueno, como habrás notado, Atavus solo ve a Leggy como a un amigo, a diferencia de ti (que apuesto no te aguantarías ni un minuto con Legolas tranquila xD y bueno, quien no? aunque yo los prefiero morenos...) Espero que este también te guste, y ya ves... Vas a tener Leggy, Trancos y Atavus para rato... Nos vemos luego!

Estrella vieja: Aiya! Me alegro de que estés mejor :P En serio, estar con un yeso no es lo más bonito del mundo... Jejeje... ¿En verdad te estaba molestando para que me dejes un reviewsín? nn Y bueno, mejor no te quejes de las amigas... Porque ahí si que saltan... nnU Bueno, creo que en este capi viste como reacciono Elrond, pero sinceramente yo me preocupo por mis medio-elfos favoritos ya viste como se pusieron... Y bueno, creo que una vez más se quedaron con ganas de romance... Y el rr, no se preocupen, cosas que pasan... nnU Bueno, espero que te guste el capi, cuídate (cuidadito te rompes algo más) y nos vemos luego, ¡namarië!

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!


	9. Un Duro Sacrificio

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, desde que estos libros –señala la trilogía del SDLA- tienen impreso el nombre del señor Tolkien en vez del mío o de Meluivan Indil me veo en la obligación de avisarles que ni el universo del Señor de los Anillos ni el fic me pertenecen, para más información pueden visitar el disclaimer del primer capítulo nnU

**Nota: **A que se están acostumbrando a que les advierta si hay suspenso o algo, ¿no? Pues bueno, el panorama aún no señala tormenta... xD

**Capítulo 9: Un Duro Sacrificio**

Durante los siguientes dos años Atavus paso la mayor parte de su tiempo aprendiendo a hablar élfico, y leyendo muchos de los libros de historia que Elrond guardaba en su biblioteca. Claro que ella mantuvo su amistad con Legolas y Aragorn, pero debía abstenerse de dejar Rivendel cuando ellos se marchaban a una de sus tantas aventuras, aunque cuando se iban parecía parecían durar para siempre.

Elladan y Elrohir aún eran distantes con ella. Había esperado poder cambiar su forma de pensar al conocerla, pero cuando oyó la historia de su madre no le sorprendido que no les agradará. Claro que Lord Elrond era tan educado como siempre, y hacía muchas pruebas con su sangre. Él esperaba encontrar alguna manera de duplicar el efecto curativo, aunque ella no estaba segura. Ella también se las había arreglado para aprender muchas cosas sobre las artes curativas normales que Lord Elrond estaba dispuesto a enseñarle.

Era un brillante día de primavera, y Aragorn y Legolas habían regresado por poco más de un mes esta vez. Atavus sabía que pronto ellos querrían irse otra vez. Estaba haciéndosele más difícil verle irse. Amaba la belleza de Rivendel pero no podía soportar la sensación de estar sola.

Encontró a sus dos amigos en el campo de prácticas de arquería. Legolas impecablemente dejaba una flecha después de otra en el centro del blanco. Aragorn no era tan impecable, pero lo hacía bien de todos modos. Disfrutaba la arquería, pero no había pensado en traer su arco con ella, así que estaba satisfecha solo con mirar a sus amigos.

"¿Así que cómo van tus estudios, Atavus?" preguntó Legolas mientras hacia otro tiro al centro exacto.

"Bien, bien," dijo con poco entusiasmo. Lord Elrond había notado su interés en la historia élfica y tomo bajo su dirección sus estudios, lo que significaba que ya no podía escoger lo que iba a leer después, y aunque la mayoría de libros que ella leía eran realmente fascinantes, algunos era extremadamente aburridos.

"¿Soy solo yo o a Atavus ya no esta tan emocionada con sus estudios?" bromeó Aragorn enviándole una pequeña sonrisa al estilo de Legolas.

"Tal vez solo se esta aburriendo con la historia élfica," sugirió Legolas.

"No, realmente no estoy aburrida con la historia élfica," respondió pesadamente retorciendo sus dedos en sus largos rizos rojos. Era un tic nervioso al que sus amigos se habían acostumbrado. "Talvez solo estoy aburrida con la inactividad," dijo suspirando profundamente.

"Inactividad. Tú eres uno de los seres más activos que conozco. Te levantas antes del amanecer, y la mayoría de noches ni siquiera vas a la cama. Si no estás estudiando, estas en los campos de prácticas intentando perfeccionar lo que ya es perfecto. ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres inactiva?" dijo Aragorn deseando saber.

"Bien, talvez no es inactividad lo que la aburre. Creo que solo quiere un cambio de escenario," sugirió Legolas. Ante estas palabras sus orejas se animaron. Talvez esta vez...

"Bien, nosotros estábamos pensando en ir al Bosque Negro para hacerle una visita a tu padre. Pero dudo que ella quiera venir con nosotros," dijo Aragorn en forma brusca.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" pregunto ella casi sin poder contener su emoción. Si le hubieran dicho que iban a Mordor ella hubiera aceptado en ese momento.

"Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Talvez debamos hablar con Lord Elrond para ver si ella puede dejar sus estudios?" sugirió Legolas. Noto la oscura mirada que ella le dirigía, "O tal vez solo no le diremos".

"No se preocupen por Lord Elrond. Él sabe que he querido irme por un tiempo. Creo que probablemente disfrutará librarse de mí. Mi temperamento a veces saca lo mejor de mí cuando me aburro," admitió ella.

"Si, mi ada dijo la semana pasad algo sobre maldiciones enanas saliendo de una linda boca que no se veían muy decentes," dijo burlándose Aragorn. "No estaba muy seguro de lo que me estaba hablando entonces, pero ahora puedo imaginármelo."

Ante esta declaración Atavus se puso completamente roja. No había pensado que alguien le hubiera oído. Recordaba el incidente del que él estaba hablando. Había pasado la mitad del día buscando el libro de historia enana que Lord Elrond le había dado para estudiar, solo para encontrar que Estel lo había tomado prestado para usarlo como un sostiene-puertas. Era innecesario decir que algo del colorido lenguaje que había aprendido como esclava había regresado a ella.

"¿Dónde aprendiste maldiciones enanas, Atavus?" Legolas estaba sorprendido de oír estas noticias.

"También los enanos pueden ser llevados como esclavos, Legolas," fue su silenciosa respuesta. Ellos habían estado evitando el tema de la esclavitud desde que ella había decidido quedarse con ellos. Pero de vez en cuando salía a colación. Ella nunca hablaba mucho de eso.

"Lo siento," Legolas empezó a disculparse por sacar el doloroso tema.

"No, esta bien Legolas. Actualmente este era un buen recuerdo. Allá había un enano en particular en Minas Morgul con quien yo realmente disfrutaba pasar. Él aliviaba mucho la pesadez habitual. Era muy bueno causándole problemas a los orcos, y nunca lo atrapaba. Era realmente cómico algunas veces," sonrió recordando.

"¿Qué le paso?" Legolas no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

"Lo mismo que le pasa a la mayoría de esclavos de Mordor. Murió," esa era una memoria que ella no quería recordar, especialmente el como y porque. Ella quería voltearse e irse, pero Aragorn tomó su mano y la regresó.

"Atavus, nosotros sabemos que guardas muchos recuerdos dolorosos. La única manera en la que puedes dejarlos pasar es compartiéndolos. Sé que es difícil, pero nosotros estamos aquí para cuando tu quieras hablar," dijo Aragorn esperando ella no huyera esta vez.

"Estel, yo estaría dispuesta a contarles a ti y a Legolas casi todo, pero esto..." Empezó a decir, pero se detuvo no muy segura de si ella podría hacerlo.

"Recuerda que no estamos aquí para juzgarte, solo estamos aquí para escuchar," dijo Legolas sentándose en una banca al lado de donde ella estaba parada.

"No quisiera que ustedes pensaran menos de mi," admitió silenciosamente.

"No lo haremos," trato de asegurarle Legolas.

Ella asintió y entonces empezó a hablar, manteniendo sus ojos bajos. "Él murió por mi culpa. Yo les conté que él era bueno causándoles problemas a los orcos sin ser atrapado. Bueno, pero yo no era muy buena en eso. Pero traté muchas veces. Algunas veces escapé, otras no lo hice. Cuando no lo hacía los orcos me llevaban a las celdas de tortura. No era nada nuevo para mí, pero después de un par de veces de que ellos me llevarán él no pudo soportarlo. Él había visto como lucía cuando me regresaban. Él solo había estado una vez ahí. Creo que el recuerdo fue demasiado. Así que la última vez que me atraparon el tomo la culpa por mí. Traté de decirle que no le hiciera. Pero no les importó a los orcos. Ellos nos llevaron a ambos," ella dejó de h hablar por un momento recordando ese horrible día. "Podía oír sus gritos a más de 200 pies. Yo siempre podía callar al dolor. Para esos días era casi una segunda naturaleza para mí, pero aún hasta hoy puedo oír sus gritos. Nunca deje que los orcos me vieran llorar en todo mi tiempo ahí, pero ese día lo vieron. Nunca lo volví a ver. Cuando les pregunté donde estaba el solo sonrieron y dijeron que estuvo rico", se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, deseando no haber conocido al enano nunca.

"¿Te consideraba él su amiga?" preguntó Legolas poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Si, supongo que si. No hubiera hecho lo que hizo de otro modo," respondió ella sin levantar la mirada, pero quitando las manos de su cara.

"¿Tú lo considerabas tu amigo?" le preguntó suavemente frotando su hombro.

"Más que ningún otro que conociera en Minas Morgul," respondió aún mirando al piso.

Legolas tomo su barbilla con su mano y levantó su rostro de modo que pudiera encontrar su mirada. "Si sus lugares se hubieran cambiado y él hubiera estado en ese problema, ¿hubieras tomado su lugar?"

"Claro que si," respondió ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el hubiera hecho lo mismo por... mí," tartamudeó sobre sus propias palabras.

"Atavus, no podemos controlar lo que otros hacen por nosotros por amistad, pero podemos controlar lo que sentimos por sus acciones. No deberías sentirte triste de que él se sacrificara por ti, pero feliz porque significaste lo suficiente para él para que ese sacrificio valiera la pena. Estoy seguro de que él querría que lo recuerdes con cariño. No querría que su recuerdo te trajera dolor. ¿Tengo razón?" preguntó Legolas atrayéndola hacía arriba para que se sentara junto a él en la banca.

"Si, tiene razón. Él no lo querría," dijo sonriendo por primera vez al recordar al enano. "Su nombre era Garin y su recuerdo se merece el debido respeto de mi parte. Algún día me gustaría encontrar a su familia. Ellos no saben que le paso. Merecen saberlo," dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar, y entonces añadió ese a la larga lista de cosas que le gustaría hacer en su larga vida.

"¿Conoces quienes son?" preguntó Aragorn.

"Él menciono unos pocos nombres," respondió ella.

"Bueno, la Montaña Solitaria no está muy lejos del Bosque Negro. Talvez podamos desviarnos un poco del camino," empezó a sugerir Aragorn.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Estel. Si ustedes dos quieren visitar a los enanos van solos," les advirtió Legolas.

"Legolas, necesitas tener una mente más abierta cuando a Enanos se refiere," sugirió bromista Aragorn.

"Tú puedes tener mente abierta para ambos," dijo Legolas poniéndole mala cara a su amigo.

"No te preocupes, Estel. Yo le convenceré," susurró Atavus sabiendo que Legolas le oiría.

"Yo creo que no," dijo él parándose y retomando su práctica de arquería.

**Notas de traductora:**

¡Aiya! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi... Bueno, un día después de lo usual porque ayer estaba muy cargada de tarea y se me paso... Jejeje... nnU Espero que les guste el capi, y aquí va mi clásico «comentario» del capi xD

Supongo ahora Atavus está mucho mejor con sus amigos, de a poco va superando su problemilla con respecto a si misma... Bueno, al menos yo lo creo así porque de otro modo ya hubiera abandonado Rivendel, ¿no les parece? Y bueno, es triste la historia de Garin, pero creo que ese fue el primer amigo que tuvo Atavus y realmente uno muy bueno, porque sacrificarse así no lo hace cualquiera... Pero sé que Aragorn y Legolas harían lo mismo por ella si estuvieran en el lugar de Atavus, o viceversa.

Lo que me encantó fue el final, vaya ironía, ¿no? Al final Legolas **si** terminara de súper-amigo con un enano... Jajaja... Y lo llevará a pasear por Fangorn y todo... xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y bueno, ahora toca esperar a ver que dice Lord Elrond con respecto al "pequeño paseo" que hará Atavus con los chicos nn

Gracias por todos su reviews,

¡Gracias por leer!

Namarië

**Respuestas:**

Hada: ¿Te gustó este capi? Espero que si... Pos... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Lord Elrond trata de no cometer errores, y se dio cuenta que la pobre había sufrido mucho y no valía hacerla sufrir más... ¿No crees? Y bueno, si sabes la historia de la madre de los gemelos entenderás bien porque son distantes con ella ;)

Pero bueno, tienes que decirme que te parece la historia de Garin... Es un enano genial, ¿no te parece? Y los líos... Jojojo... Espera y verás mellon nin... Espera y verás... (Ely tiene una cara de estar planeando maldades)

Weno, ojalá te haya gustado, gracias por el rr, ¡besitos!

Walkyria: Seee... Somos malas Pero supongo que ya esta muy repetido (y tengo la impresión de que me odiarás el próximo capi por no sé que razón exactamente nnU) Y bueno, mi cole no anda tan leve como desearía... Tengo montones de tarea todos los días aunque la materia si es chévere... Por eso fue que no actualicé ayer como de costumbre, pero aquí me tienes... Y gracias por el review ¡Cuídate, besos!

chibi tenshi: Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi... Bueno, sobre mis gemelos favoritos... Un poco, pero ya verás como avanza ese par... Jojojo... u Melissa les tiene unas cuantas sorpresitas, a ver que les parece, ¿eh? Y bueno, Atavus sufrió mucho, pero con el tiempo es recompensada y con creces Jejeje... Espero que te guste este capi, gracias por el review, ¡besitos! Nos vemos al rato!

Ninde: Holas! Bueno, creo que Atavus ya sabe por donde ir exactamente... Supongo lo viste en este capi, pero aún le falta un largo camino por recorrer (dímelo a mí que me he leído las "Bloody Series", son las continuaciones de este fic, y fueron llamadas así por su autora). Y bueno, con los gemelos creo que es comprensible, si conoces la historia de su madre... Pero igual da penita pasar dos años con dos personas que no te quieren ni ver por algo en lo que tú no tuviste que ver, por más que lo entiendas, ¿neh?

Y bueno, el cole... Esta cargadísimo... Me mandan montones de tarea... Y solo es el inicio, pero bueno...

Y sobre lo que dijiste de la historia, creo que más estoy disfrutándolo que nada xD Es divertido hacerlo y leer sus reacciones vía review :P Gracias por el review guapísima, ¡besos!

**Post data: **Melissa agradece sus reviews y les manda saludos, me la he encontrado en el Messenger mucho últimamente, además de que ha creado un sitio para escritores estupendo y yo le estoy ayudando un poquito. Si a alguien le interesa pondré el link en mi bio, aún le faltan algunas cosas, pero próximamente tendrá un intro en español u

¡Besos a todas!

¡Namarië!


	10. Un Atajo Peligroso

Disclaimer: Vean el capítulo uno, por favor.

Nota: Jejejeje... Aquí regresa la violencia y el suspenso... ¿No les parece que esas palabrejas van de la mano?

Capítulo 10: Un Atajo Peligroso

"¿Cuándo van a partir?" preguntó Lord Elrond en la comida de la tarde, después de que le contarán que su hijo menor pronto acompañaría al Principie del Bosque Negro a su casa.

"En un par de días, Ada." Fue la respuesta de Aragorn.

"Lord Elrond," entonces habló Atavus.

"Si Atavus," dijo mirando a la mujer sabiendo lo que ella diría. Había visto esta noche venir desde hacía algunos meses.

"Deseo acompañar a Legolas y a Estel al Bosque Negro esta vez, si usted no tiene ninguna prueba urgente que hacer en el futuro cercano." Ella había sido muy cooperativa con las múltiples pruebas que él le había hecho a su sangre y sus poderes curativos.

Pareció que Lord Elrond lo pensó un momento antes de responder. "No tengo nada que necesite que estés aquí, ¿pero estás segura de estar lista para visitar uno de los otros reinos élficos?"

"Si, me gustaría mucho hacer eso. No esa preocupado de que sea un problema, ¿o si?" Aún cuando Lord Elrond había demostrado tener gran fe en ella mientras vivió ahí, y nunca cuestiono sus motivos para quedarse, aún se preguntaba cuanto confiaba en ella.

"No, no creo que vayas a ser ningún problema para el Rey Thranduil. Honestamente creo que serás una bocanada de aire fresco en su reino, pero me preocupan tus sentimientos sin resolver acerca de ti misma," trato de asegurarle.

"Le agradezco por su preocupación Lord Elrond, pero creo que estoy en una buena situación con respecto a mis pensamientos acerca de mi misma. He aceptado el hecho de que soy diferente a cualquier otro, pero soy mucho más de lo que nacía, y que solo yo puedo determinar lo que mi futuro retiene, y lo que tengo que cumplir o convertirme." Había tomado mucho tiempo y mucho apoyo de sus amigos para llegar a ese punto, pero se sentía tan bien de estar ahí.

"No sabes como me alientan tus palabras." En ese momento entraron Elladan y Elrohir al comedor, sin oír las palabras de Atavus. "¡Ah! Justo los dos elfos con los que quería hablar. Su hermano y Atavus acompañaran a Legolas al Bosque Negro. ¿Les importaría ir con ellos?"

Atavus no esperaba que él le pidiera a los gemelos que fueran con ellos. No entendía porque él haría tal cosa. Él sabía que ella no les agradaba. Tal vez quería que mantuvieran un ojo en ella después de todo.

"Ada, normalmente nos encantaría, pero las bodegas están necesitando reservas, así que no creo que debamos salir justo ahora." Elladan puso una excusa para no ir. Tampoco quería pasar semanas viajando con ella.

"Actualmente, quería que le llevaran una carta al Rey Thranduil, de la que debo recibir una respuesta. Pensé que talvez ustedes podrían ir con ellos, quedarse unos pocos días para descansar y entonces regresar. Sé que Estel y Atavus probablemente se quedarán unas semanas, y hay otros cazadores en Rivendel." Lord Elrond quería desesperadamente que fueran. Él sabía que el cortés silencio que había entre sus hijos gemelos y Atavus era la verdadera razón por la que ella no podía estar más en su casa. Esperaba que si ellos pasaban más tiempo con ella talvez verían lo que Legolas, Estel, y aún él habían sido capaces de ver, y si tenía que, los forzaría a estar juntos para hacerlo.

Elrohir le dio un codazo en el costado a su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que Elladan iba a poner otra excusa. "Claro que iremos por ti, Ada".

Ellos empezaron por el paso sobre las Montañas Nubladas a pie, unos pocos días después. Atavus se sentía un poco incomoda al inicio viajando con los gemelos. Guardo silencio la mayor parte, pero pronto Estel y Legolas la integraron a la conversación. Ellos le contaron más relatos de sus desaventuras, algunos de los cuales incluían a los gemelos. Pronto estuvo riéndose más de lo que podía soportar.

"Estel, no puedes tener solo veintidós años. Has hecho demasiado y te has metido en tantos problemas como un elfo adulto", comentó ella finalmente después de una historia particularmente graciosa.

"Te aseguro que él ha hecho todo lo que hemos hablado hoy en los últimos veintidós años, y que han sido los veintidós años más largos de nuestras vidas," dijo Elrohir sonriéndole por primera vez.

Ella casi perdió la burla al final de su declaración porque fue distraída por la sonrisa que él le había regalado. Por un tiempo ella estuvo segura de que ninguno de los gemelos sabía como sonreír. "Entonces, ¿el tiempo se aminoro al paso de una tortuga cuando tu familia adoptó a Estel?"

"Si, así es," respondieron ambos gemelos al unísono.

"¿Saben que la persona de la que están hablado esta con ustedes?" dijo Aragorn fingiendo que habían herido sus sentimientos. "Me gustaba más cuando ustedes dos no le hablaban a ella." Él no lo creía así, pero el comentario sirvió para recordarles a los gemelos que ellos no les gustaba Atavus. Podía patearse a si mismo cuando vio las oscuras expresiones regresar a los rostros de sus hermanos.

"Bueno, hay dos caminos por los cuales podríamos ir ahora," le dijo Legolas a Atavus mientras entraban a los bosques a los limites del Bosque Negro. "Podemos tomar el camino del Bosque Viejo al otro lado del Bosque Negro, y entonces dirigirnos al norte por el Río Rápido y cortar al reino de mi padre. Es el camino largo pero es la ruta más segura."

"¿Cuál es la otra ruta y porque es más peligrosa?" Claro que ella tenía que preguntar.

"Bueno, podemos dejar el camino aquí y dirigirnos al noreste hasta que crucemos el Río del Bosque, entonces seguirlo directo a casa, pero hay tantos peligros en el Bosque Negro, aún en las partes más cercanas a mi casa, que siempre soy cauteloso al traer nuevos visitantes por ese camino," explico Legolas.

"Legolas, viví en Ithilien del sur por veinte años. Estoy acostumbrada a los bosques peligrosos," le recordó Atavus.

"Está bien. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?" Todos ellos habían ido por el camino del que hablo Legolas antes, y ninguno discrepó. Era una ruta mucho más rápida. "Ok. Iremos a través del bosque."

Habían viajado la mitad del día matando las arañas del Bosque Negro mientras caminaban, cuando de repente Legolas se detuvo. "¿Qué es?" preguntó Aragorn.

"El bosque esta inquieto. Hay algo malo aquí," de repente varias de las grandes bestias cayeron de arriba, una aterrizando en la espala de Elladan. Todos tomaron como objetivo el matar tantos monstruos como fuera posible, pero parecía que ellos se habían acercado demasiado a un nido. "Corran," grito Legolas al darse cuenta de que su número era demasiado elevado como para defenderse de ellos sin problemas.

Todos corrieron disparando flechas mientras tanto. La espada de Aragorn se deslizaba por el aire cortando piernas de araña, y partes de sus cuerpos tan rápido como podía. Estaban tan ocupados con la amenaza tras ellos para darse cuenta de que estaban corriendo a otra trampa incluso más mortal que esa.

Elrohir fue el primero en tropezar en el claro. El se detuvo inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de en que problema estaban realmente. Su momento de impresionada indecisión fue todo lo que los orcos necesitaban para tomar la delantera. Cuando sus amigos y hermanos entraron en el claro un momento después se asustaron al ver que Elrohir estaba arrodillado siendo su cabello sostenido por la mano de un repugnante orco que sostenía un cuchillo en su garganta. Ellos podían ver un oscuro cardenal en el lado de su rostro donde había sido golpeado para mantenerlo quieto.

Atavus contó por lo menos treinta orcos en el claro. Ellos nunca habrían podido vencer a tantos, especialmente con Elrohir en la posición en la que estaba. Ellos nunca podrían vencer a tantos, sobre todo con Elrohir en la posición en la que estaba. Más orcos salieron detrás de ellos cerrando cualquier vía escape que pudieran tener.

"Tiren sus armas o este se muere," les espetó el orco que sostenía a Elrohir.

Ellos los querían vivos. El pensamiento envió un sentimiento de enfermedad a través de Atavus. Si ella hubiera estado sola hubiera peleado a la muerte, nunca dejaría que la capturaran de nuevo, pero con sus amigos de por medio ¿cómo podría no hacer lo que se había dicho? Ella tiró su arco, espada y daga en la pila de armas que los otros habían hecho en el suelo del claro.

"¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros? No pensé que los orcos de estas partes tomaran cautivos," preguntó Elladan mientras un orco caminaba a él y ataba sus manos a su espalda.

"Las cosas cambian. El amo quiere hablar con Elfos. Así que nosotros le traemos duendes," dijo el que había atado a Elrohir tirando de él y también atando sus manos.

Legolas no podía creer que había cometido tal error al llevarlos por ese camino. Si hubieran tomado la ruta más larga esto no habría pasado. Él puso resistencia e hicieron falta cuatro de ellos para atar sus manos.

Estel se había opuesto de igual manera y había terminado con un profundo y sangriento corte en su frente por su esfuerzo, junto con las manos atadas.

Los orcos agarraron a Atavus en último lugar pensando que ella no se opondría. Ella no podía dejar que la tomara uno sin embargo. Ella lo hizo caer al suelo de la floresta sacando una pierna para hacer tropezar al orco que sostenía la soga. "No me toque," siseó. Dos orcos más le apresuraron. Ella esquivo al primero pateándole en las tripas, pero el segundo aterrizó con un profundo golpe al lado de su cara. Esto la desconcertó por un momento que fue lo suficiente para que con el que había tropezado se parara, y le golpeara en la boca, rompiéndole el labio, que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente. Finalmente los tres orcos se las arreglaron para atar sus manos.

El que le había roto el labio sostuvo su barbilla enterrando sus dedos con dureza en ella. Tenía una horrible sonrisa en su rostro que no era un buen presagio para ella. De repente se inclino sobre ella lamiendo la sangre de su labio. Inmediatamente ella intentó empujarlo lejos y golpear su cara al mismo tiempo. Una extraña mirada pasó por su cara.

"Capitán, necesita ver esto". Una criatura particularmente repugnante se volvió a las palabras del orco. Atavus se heló en el sitio al verlo. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella no lo había visto desde Mordor. Uglúk era su nombre. Había sido el mayor de sus torturadores en Minas Morgul.

"¿Qué es, idiota? ¿No puedes hacer algo tan simple como atar las manos de una mujer elfa solo?" dijo el capitán orco moviéndose hacía ellos.

"Hay algo malo con esta," dijo el orco. "Pruebe su sangre."

"Aquí no va a haber ninguna prueba. Ordenes del amo," contestó el capitán golpeando a su subordinado.

"Señor, simplemente pruebe. No es sangre de elfo," el otro orco se agachó ahora.

Uglúk pego su dedo al sangrante labio de Atavus después probó su sangre. Entonces, para la sorpresa de todos empezó a reír. Era una risa malvada que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera. "Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Yo conozco esa sangre. La he probado muchas veces. ¿Cómo es que sigues viva Retroceso?"

La palabra fue como una cachetada en el rostro. El temor en los ojos de Atavus fue remplazado por rabia pura. "No lo sé. Suerte creo. ¿Cómo está esa cortada en tu mano que te di, Uglúk?" se mofó.

Entonces él uso esa misma mano para golpearla de nuevo en el rostro. "Se curó simplemente. Tan bien como siempre te curabas después de que te golpeáramos," entonces se volvió hacía sus subordinados. "Ahí tenemos un raro obsequio, muchachos. Este es un fenómeno. Nació de orcos, pero vean que se ve como un elfo. Y mejor aún, no importa cuánto daño se haga, sanará dentro de un día. Allá en Mordor nosotros nos divertíamos mucho jugando con ella. Parece que ahora mi juguete favorito ha vuelto."

Legolas y Aragorn se habían mantenido aparte mirando el intercambió, pero ahora ambos lucharon por liberarse. Su forcejeo solo les trajo más moretones, pero no podían solo mirar como su amiga era atormentada. "Déjenla en paz. Creí que su amo nos quería en buenas condiciones," dijo Legolas tratando de protegerla.

"Ah, pero ve que por lo menos tenemos cuatro días de caminata a Dol Guldur. Podré jugar mucho durante ese tiempo y ella estará en buenas condiciones para cuando encontremos al Amo. Recuerdas al Amo, ¿no Retroceso? Él fue quien te dio tu nombre. Estará encantado de verte de nuevo", se mofó el capitán orco, después le ordenó a su tropa que se movieran.

Ellos estaban atados juntos en una línea con Elladan primero, después Elrohir, después Atavus, seguida por Legolas y Aragorn. Elrohir se regresó hacía Atavus. "¿Quién es su amo?" Pudo ver una mirada llena de fantasmas en sus ojos.

"El Señor de los Nazgûl, el rey brujo de Angmar," susurró.

**Notas de la traductora: **

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, me demoré un poco esta vez porque he tenido unas semanas muy ocupadas en el cole y no había tenido tiempo para terminar el capi... Aproveché hoy que estaba enfermita (amigdalitis) y no fui al cole, para terminarlo, apenas termine estas notas voy a hacer un colage que mandaron para mañana sobre los griegos... Y de noche subo el capi, espero que les haya gustado, vean la que me tuvo que pasar para que pudiera actualizar... jajaja... No me hagan mucho caso, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado.

_(Aquí vienen mis inevitables comentarios sobre el capi)_

Muajajaja... _(Ghani se frota las manos con una mirada malvada)_ Muajajaja... Llegó lo que estaba esperando, una parte fascinante del fic... 0.- Seee... Muy interesante...

Debo advertirles que en los siguientes capítulos habrá dolor y tortura por toneladas, y se revelarán algunos secretillos... Bueno, las escenas serán algo... _mmm_... ¿gráficas? Si, ese el término, gráficas, por lo que si alguna persona tiene problemas con esas cosas (estomago débil, o se impresiona con facilidad, o algo) será mejor que no siga leyendo. Aunque, si ya llegaron aquí, ¿creen que puedan retroceder? 0.-

Bueno, pero no me negarán que fue un capi muy interesante, cuando yo lo leí me casi me da algo... ¡Capturaron al grupo! Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca, estuve ansiosa hasta y mientras leía los siguientes capis... Vaya ánimos que les doy, ¿no? Bueno, pero hay 20 capis y salen vivos, así que pongan a trabajar la imaginación y cuéntenme sus teorías en un bello rr, ¿si? 0.-

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y pasemos a responderlos, ¿shi?

¡Gracias por leer!

Namarië

**Respuestas:**

**HADA:** ¡Aiya mellon! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi... Si es un poco increíble la situación que vivió Atavus, no porque ella encontrará un amigo, sino porque todos los enanos de Tierra están en contra de los elfos y viceversa, así que uno pensaría que él se alejaría de ella por su apariencia élfica. Pero ya ves que no... :P ¡Adoro a Garin! Es que, un amigo así, no te lo encuentras a la vuelta de la esquina

_Y creí que ya había aclarado que la loca como una cabra era yo... nnU_

Pero bueno, ya vas a ver que pasa con El y Ro, sobre todo con los planes "maquiavélicos" de Lord Elrond... _(Risas malvadas de fondo)_

Espero que te haya gustado el capi, a mi me encantó traducirlo (aunque me demore). Besos, ¡namarië!

**PD: **Ten cuidado cuando desees acción en un fic como este... 0.-

**Walkyria: **¡Aiya! Que gusto que te gustara el capi :D Es un alivio saber que no traduzco esto por las puras, sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir traduciendo (y un enorme cargo de conciencia si no lo hago) Y si... Atavus la pasó mal en esas épocas, no por nada quedo tan traumatizada... Y ya vas a ver lo que pasa ahora, al menos me parece que tiene el apoyo de Legolas y Aragorn, vaya amigos... ya quisiera una unos amigos así, sobre todo si fueran así de guapos... 0.-

Gracias por los ánimos con el cole, ya ves como me explotan... ;; Ánimo con lo tuyo, si sabré yo lo que es estar en mala forma... (Es que solo hago ejercicio cuando estoy en el cole... nnU)

¡Cuídate, besos! Namarië


	11. Jugando Juegos

**Disclaimer: **Vean el capítulo uno, por favor.

**Nota:** Hum... ¿Dije algo acerca de ciertas escenitas el capi anterior?

**Capítulo 11: Jugando juegos**

La primera noche de su viaje a Dol Guldur los orcos se detuvieron temprano. Atavus suponía que Uglúk estaba poniéndose impaciente teniendo que esperar a detenerse y jugar. Ellos habían escogido un largo claro que tenía varios grupos de árboles bajos alrededor. Todos sus cautivos mantuvieron los ojos bien abiertos por una oportunidad de escapar pero esta no se presento. Cada uno de ellos fue atado sentado a un árbol diferente. Los orcos se fueron a comer las provisiones que habían traído consigo, y bebiendo una fuerte cerveza con sangre que según recordaba Atavus, era su bebida favorita. Considerando la cantidad de cerveza que estaban consumiendo ella empezó a temer lo peor para si misma.

"Legolas, Estel, no importa lo que pase esta noche, ustedes deben permanecer calmados," empezó a hablar sabiendo que sus amigos podrían volverse irracionales. Ella no quería una repetición de lo que le pasó a Garin.

"¿Qué crees que ellos tenga en mente?", preguntó Aragorn.

"No estoy segura, pero tienes que esperar hasta el momento oportuno para escapar antes de que intentes algo estúpido y hagas que los maten," le respondió sabiendo perfectamente bien que no le escucharía.

"Ella tiene razón Estel." Elladan añadió su opinión. "No vas a ser capaz de ayudarla o ayudar a cualquiera de nosotros si te haces matar."

"¿Por qué todos están asumiendo que haré algo estúpido?" preguntó ya sabiendo porque.

Legolas agitó su cabeza y sonrió a su amigo. "Siempre he dicho que tu naturaleza imprudente te mataría algún día. Por favor trata de contenerte esta vez," sabía que las palabras que le había dicho a Aragorn eran inteligentes, pero no estaba seguro de que esta vez él pudiera seguir su propio consejo.

Atavus los calló cuando vio al capitán orco pararse y dirigirse hacía ella. El se detuvo directamente frente a ella y sacó una afilada daga de su cinturón. "Mi bonito, mi bonito juguetito¿estás lista para jugar otra vez con tu viejo amigo Uglúk? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que jugamos. ¿Ya has olvidado como gritar? Tal vez tenga que enseñarte de nuevo," él jugueteó con el cuchillo por unos momentos girándolo entre sus dedos, tratando de sacarle una reacción.

"Creo que tal vez pasaré esta vez," dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"Sabes que no puedes pasar en este juego, a menos de que uno de tus amigos quisiera tomar tu lugar," sonrió malévolo. "Como lo hizo ese enano. De nuevo¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Deja a Garin fuera de esto. Deja a todos ellos fuera de esto. Esto es entre tú y yo," gruñó al tiempo que su rabia empezaba a surgir ante la mención de su amigo perdido.

"Aún duele, ya veo. Tú sabes que me gusta más de esa forma," él señaló a dos orcos para que la desataran. Después señaló a una de las ramas bajas sobre el claro. La rama estaba cerca de cinco pies sobre su cabeza. Los orcos tiraron una cuerda sobre la rama, después ataron cada punta a una de sus muñecas. Ella estaba segura así que colgó a unas pocas pulgadas del piso. Ella les pateó varias veces, lo que los llevo a atar sus pies juntos. Ella estaba mirando a sus amigos, para que ellos pudieran ver lo que le iban a hacer. Ella no hizo ni un ruido cuando uno de los orcos la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. Uglúk golpeó al orco. "Esa no es la forma en la que se juega este juego," se volteó a Atavus con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. "¿Recuerdas como jugar este juego Retroceso?"

Lo recordaba, pero no le respondería. Se juró a si misma que no emitiría ni un sonido. Ella solo le miró.

"Ahora no vas a hablar¿no? Tú, suciedad de cerebros," le gritó al orco que previamente le había golpeado en el estómago. "Tu conoces este juego¿no?" Él asintió que si lo conocía.

Cada uno tomo una posición a cada lado de la mujer. "Oh, lo siento. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Tus amigos no conocen las reglas," el la empujo así que ella empezó a girar en una dirección. "Habrán notado que el objetivo de este juego es hacerla girar hasta que esa cuerda allá arriba se haya retorcido todo lo que pueda en una dirección. Pero su oponente también trata de hacer lo mismo, solo que yendo hacía el otro lado. El primero en girar la cuerda por completo gana". Eso no les sonaba tan malo a los cautivos, pero Atavus sabía más de lo que ellos sobre lo que los orcos podrían hacer por ganar. Ella miró como ambos orcos se ponían unos guantes. Los guantes estaban cubiertos por pequeños clavos que cortarían lo suficientemente profundo para hacerte sangrar, pero no lo suficientemente profundo para matarte.

Después, el juego comenzó. El capitán orco la empujo primero. Ella sintió el punzante dolor al clavarse los pinchos en el suave tejido de su estómago. Ella empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente solo para ser detenida cuando el otro orco aplastó con su mano en su cadera izquierda. Los clavos no se hundieron tanto, porque el material de sus pantalones era más grueso que el de la túnica y la camiseta que usaba. Ella podía oír el material rasgándose al tiempo que ella giraba hacía el otro lado. La siguiente vez no tendría tanta suerte. El capitán no queriendo ser superado le golpeó en las costillas bajas parando su movimiento giratorio y enviándola hacía el otro lado. Ella se negó a gritar a pesar de que podía sentir las hojas cortantes de los clavos arañar sus costillas. Sentía a la sangre regarse por su piel en los lugares que la habían golpeado. Esto fue del uno al otro sin que ninguno de los oponentes ganara al otro. Atavus había esperado a hacer pequeños ruidos llenos de dolor cada vez que era golpeada, demasiado suaves para ser oídos.

Los otros cautivos miraban horrorizados, cuando ella soportaba el tormento casi sin emitir sonido. Legolas y Aragorn forcejeaban contra sus ataduras intentando, en vano, llegar a su amiga. Fue Legolas el primero al hablar. "Paren. Van a matarla."

El capitán orco se giró y le cacheteó con el guante pinchudo, dejando varias largas cortadas a lo largo de su mejilla y rompiéndole el labio. "Cállate gusano," después regresó al juego, dándose cuenta que la distracción casi le costó el juego. A su oponente le faltaba una vuelta a la izquierda para ganar. Con un gruñido sacó su daga y se la lanzó a su oponente, clavándosela en el hombro. El orco aullo de dolor y se alejó de ella.

"Juego terminado. Yo gano," dijo Uglúk pasando sobre su oponente para sacar su daga. Después cortó las cuerdas sobre la cabeza de Atavus dejándola caer al piso. Cuando ella no se movió o hizo ningún sonido le pateó en las costillas haciéndola rodar hacía los otros cautivos. "Mañana en la noche te oiré gritar, o morirás Retroceso." La dejó donde estaba tirada sabiendo que no tendría la suficiente fuerza para tratar de huir.

Ella no trató de huir. Solo estuvo ahí mirando los pies calzados de botas de Legolas, los que estaban a menos de un pie de su cara. Ella no oía las voces preocupadas de sus amigos. Ella solo pensaba para si misma que hubiera sido lindo morir justo entonces, pero no murió. Ni siquiera perdió la conciencia.

"Atavus por favor sal de eso," dijo Legolas tratando en vano de captar su atención. El pudo ver la inexpresiva expresión de su rostro, y esto lo asustó. "¿Por qué no habla, Estel?" Temía que ella pudiera morir.

"Está en shock," respondió su amigo. "Atavus por favor escúchame. Regresa con nosotros, amiga mía. Sé que es grande el dolor, pero no debes rendirte. No podemos perderte."

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir. Nadie se merecía el dolor que habían visto pasar a la mujer, pero ahora ellos sabían que no era la primera vez que sufría eso. De repente Elrohir se encontró a si mismo pensando en su madre y preguntándose si ella había sufrido algo similar a lo que acababa de ver. Ella nunca describió ninguna de las torturas que había sufrido a manos de los orcos, y antes de que ellos pudieran tratar de sacárselo ella había partido a Valinor. Viendo lo que esos monstruos le habían hecho a Atavus finalmente entendió porque su madre no podía permanecer en Tierra Media. Pudo ver pensamientos similares en los ojos de su gemelo. Se giró hacía Atavus y dijo lo único que podía hacer para regresarla a ellos. "Escúchame Atavus, no puedes irte ahora. Elladan y yo no podemos mantener un ojo en esos dos todo el tiempo. Sin ti seguro se harían matar antes de que podamos llevaros de regreso con Ada. ¿Entonces que diría él? Él diría que todo es nuestra culpa porque somos los mayores. Que nuca debimos dejar que los mataran".

Ella oyó sus palabras y una parte de ella deseaba desesperadamente reírse, pero la otra parte de ella deseaba mantenerse a salvo encerrada dentro de su cabeza. Elladan se unió entonces. "Vamos, tú eres más fuerte que esto. Sé que lo eres. Te he visto dejar que Legolas y Estel te ganen en sus torneos de arquería, para no avergonzarlos," ante estas palabras no pudo evitar que una débil risa escapara de sus labios, la que se volvió en descargas de dolor a través de sus adoloridas costillas. Lentamente volteó su rostro hacía los gemelos, y sonrió. Era una mentira, pero era graciosa.

"No se suponía que se los dijeran," bromeó de vuelta con la voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

Aragorn estaba completamente impresionado de ver que las bromas la habían traído de vuelta cuando todas sus súplicas que él y Legolas habían intentado habían fallado. "¿Están rotas tus costillas, Atavus?" preguntó preocupado.

"Tal vez un poquito," respondió. Necesitaba que las bromas siguieran por un poco más. Sabía que si no se reía, lloraría. No quería hacer eso. No quería recordar que dolía tan mal cuando era una esclava, pero el tiempo atenúa el efecto de algunos recuerdos, pensaba. Ella vio la adolorida expresión en su rostro. "No te preocupes Estel. Estaré curada para mañana en la noche. ¿Te importa si duermo ahora?" preguntó queriendo cerrar sus ojos para que pudiera perderse en pensamientos más placenteros.

"Sé que estás atravesando mucho dolor ahora, pero me sentiría más cómodo si tu estuvieras más cerca de nosotros para vigilarte mientras duermes," respondió sabiendo que pedía mucho.

Ella pensó sus palabras, y si, ella también se sentiría más cómoda. Así que lentamente giró sobre si misma u par de veces para acercarse a Legolas. Las estrellas bailaron frente a sus ojos, y ella sostuvo su cabeza que daba vueltas. Legolas movió su pierna para que ella pudiera poner su cabeza sobre. Ella lo hizo, disfrutando de la comodidad que un amigable contacto podía traer. Cerró sus ojos, no queriendo nada más que el olvido de los sueños. Usualmente dormía con los ojos abiertos como los elfos, pero su cuerpo necesitaba curarse. No pasó mucho antes de que ella se durmiera. Legolas miró hacía su lastimada cara. Quería alcanzarla y tocarla, pero sus manos estaban firmemente atadas al árbol con cuerdas demasiado fuertes para esperar romperlas. "No puedo verla pasar por eso otra vez," susurró mirando el ascender y descender de su pecho.

"No sé si alguno de nosotros pueda, amigo mío," era Elladan. Legolas levantó la mirada hacía los gemelos y pudo ver lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de ambos.

**Notas de la traductora: **

¿Saben? Nunca me ha gustado como suena "Retroceso", sinceramente prefiero "Throwback"...

Vale, vale... Ya dejo de evitar el tema... Las escenitas si fueron fuertes, pero creo que son necesarias para lo que tenía que pasar y lo que pasará... Y mejor me detengo ahí antes de contarles alguna cosa sobre la historia que no deberían saber por nada del mundo... Sólo espero que no hayan herido a la sensibilidad de nadie (aunque sé que todas ustedes estarán deseando si no a los orcos, a Melissa o a mí, una muerte muy dolorosa... u.u Pero les advierto que se quedan sin traductora¿eh?)

Pero bueno, supongo que habrán identificado que juego es ese que uso Uglúk (lamentablemente en cierta parte de las Bloody Series llegó a tener una ligerísima simpatía por el orquillo, pero he de advertir que es **muy** ligera y no se que tanto llegue a durar porque aún no reaparece en la última de los fics y no se si lo haga), regresando al juego. Bueno, es un juego norteamericano en el que se amarra una pelota a un lugar alto y como explicó Uglúk, el primero que logre hacer que la cuerda se tuerza completamente hacía un lado, gana. Pero Melissa me contó que lo prohibieron porque muchos niños resultaron ahogados... (¿_Por qué no resulto ahogado Uglúk entonces?_ Porque lo necesitan para "**A Brother's hate**", memoria de pollo... _Igual... ¬¬ Los orcos me resultan más simpáticos muertos que vivos...) _

En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado el capi _(Ya se que por ahí debe haber alguien a quién le gustó el capi, así que no traten de engañarme)_

Y bueno, mil gracias a mis dos más fieles lectoras ¡Las quiero tanto chicas! Mil gracias, espero que no estén muy enfadadas y me dejen un reviewsín por ahí¿Qué dicen?

Gracias por todos sus reviews, guapísimas¡nos vemos pronto!

¡Gracias por leer!

Namarië

**Respuestas:**

- _Walkirya:_ ¡Aiya, mellon! Espero que no tengas ansias asesinas en este momento, sé que el capi estuvo un poco fuerte... Pero vale, al menos a mis gemelos favoritos se les quitó la rabia que tenían con Atavus¿no te parece? Pero me alegro que el capi anterior te haya gustado, a todas nos hacía falta un poquito de acción. Espero que te mejores de tu lesión sin problemas, un besote... ¡Namarië!

P.d.: Al menos tú puedes lesionarte y no hacer la clase, pero yo nunca me he roto ni un hueso... Solo una vez me lastime la patita pero al mes y medio ya estaba curada, casi no fue nada...

-_ HADA:_ Bueno, como tú lo pediste mellon nin... Decías que a vos te gustaban los golpes, ahí tienes una buena porción de ellos... (_Espero que no hayas quedado con ganas de masacrar a nadie más que a los orcos por bestias_) Y como decías, El y Ro ya se dieron cuenta de lo que sufrió Atavus y tomaron conciencia de que ella no es nada mala, al contrario, es muy valiente al sacrificarse así por sus amigos... Pero bueno, cierto maguito (que supongo te refieres a Saruman) no aparece en esta historia... u.u aunque bien quisiera yo que le sacaran la re-contra-madre, pero no... Y lo de amoríos, _nopes_, en este fic no hay de esos... Solo de _amiguis_... El único que más o menos sale (y mucho más adelante y muy por encimita) es el casorio de Aragorn y Arwen...

Tons, ya se terminó esto... Cuídese mucho, mellon nin¡nos veremos pronto!

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, chicas!**


	12. Rogar o Morir

**Disclaimer: **Vean el capítulo uno, por favor.

**Nota:** Este capitulo esta lleno de dolor y tortura, así que si alguien no soporta dichas escenas... Pero, ¿por qué repito esto si son parte de la generación insensibilizada por la tele? A cierto, porque no quiero le les agarre de golpe y porrazo...

**Capítulo 12: Rogar o morir**

Los cautivos habían caminado la mayor parte del día. Al inicio había tenido que apoyarse en Elrohir frente a ella para poder continuar, pero a medida que sus habilidades curativas surtían efecto había sido capaz de erguirse y caminar sin ayuda. Ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer por ella. No había dicho mucho, pero sostenía su cabeza alta. Ella sabía que los orcos tenían más dolor de reserva para esa tarde, y ella no podía soportar las miradas culpables en las caras de sus amigos. No había nada que pudieran hacer por ella. Uglúk era su torturador personal, y nada de lo que los otros pudieran hacer lo detendría. Su guerra personal había empezado mucho antes de que conociera a Legolas y a Este, y esta continuaría hasta que ella o el orco murieran. Él la odiaba por lo que ella era, y ella lo odiaba por lo que él hacía.

"Atavus," susurró Legolas detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?" susurró de vuelta.

"He estado pensando. Cuando ellos vayan a atarnos más tarde, voy a crear una distracción. Quiero que intentes escapar," continuó suavemente. Los otros podían oírle, pero los orcos no.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Legolas? Quieres decir que todos intentaremos escapar, ¿correcto?"

"No, solo tú. No creo que nosotros podamos alejarnos. Pero uno de nosotros puede. Tú puedes huir hacía los árboles. Ellos nunca podrán rastrearte ahí," ella sabía porque él estaba sugiriendo eso, pero no podía dejarlos así.

"No te dejaré a ellos así," siseó suavemente.

"Oye, tú sabes que ellos no van a lastimarnos, pero tú eres un juego justo para ellos. ¿Quieres ser torturada otra vez?" Ella estaba siendo terca, pero él estaba decidido a no rendirse.

"No, claro que no quiero Legolas. Pero no soy una cobarde, y no los dejare," prometió.

"Puedes ir por ayuda. Busca el palacio de mi padre y trae ayuda," sugirió dispuesto a intentar cualquier estrategia para convencerla.

"Si escapo ellos esperaran eso. Todos ustedes estarán muertos o a medio camino hacía Mordor antes de que pueda conseguir ayuda. Tú lo sabes. Por favor no me pidas que les traiga la muerte a mis amigos. Si tenemos la oportunidad, nos iremos todos juntos." Ella no cambiaría de opinión. No aceptaría el sacrificio de otro amigo por ella. No otra vez. No esta vez.

"Atavus no podemos soportar verlos torturarte otra vez. Mientras dormías anoche, decidimos no dejar que sucediera de nuevo." Legolas admitió sus planes.

"No es tu decisión, no es de ninguno de ustedes. Si no pueden soportar mirar entonces cierren sus ojos, pero no crean que voy a dejar que se sacrifiquen a si mismos para que yo sienta menos dolor. Yo hice una tolerancia a ese tipo de tratamiento en Mordor. Puedo soportar hasta que podamos escapar todos juntos. No más discusión. No les hará ningún bien." Sabía que sus palabras eran duras, pero no cambiaría su forma de pensar acerca de eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fueron atados a los árboles como la noche anterior. Legolas había empezado a resistirse pensando que talvez ella haría como él le había dicho una vez que el hubiera llegado el momento, pero en vez de eso ella solo se sentó junto a un árbol y espero a su turno de ser atada.

Como antes, vieron a los orcos comer y beber más de esa fuerte cerveza con sangre. Al menos esa noche les dieron un poco de agua. Estaba agria, pero ayudo a sus labios resecos y a sus gargantas secas.

La noche anterior Atavus había estado nerviosa y asustada, preguntándose que le harían, pero por alguna razón se sentía completamente relajada y calmada. Se dio cuenta que estaba pasando. Cuando había sido una esclava había pasado tanto dolor y tormento que había crecido acostumbrada a eso. Ella lo esperaba. Era como si se hubiera auto-condicionado para el maltrato. Durante los treinta y dos años que fue libre había perdido ese condicionamiento. Ella se había desacostumbrado a el. Pero durante su viaje ella había repasado cada instante de tortura al que había sido sometida alguna vez, una y otra vez en su cabeza, endureciendo su corazón y su alma de nuevo.

Cuando Uglúk vino por ella de nuevo no se resistió ni dijo nada para provocar al orco. Solo lo acepto. Con fría determinación espero a ver que juego quería jugar esa noche.

"¿Por qué estás tan callada Retroceso?" le preguntó. Él sabía que ella odiaba ese nombre pero su expresión no cambió.

"Solo has lo que sea que vayas a hacer," respondió mirando al frente. Él reconoció la mirada en sus ojos. La recordaba de cuando ella era una esclava. Sería más difícil de romper ahora, pero se prometió romperla.

"Ah, ah, ah, aún no sabes las reglas para esta noche," dijo con esa sonrisa malvada que ella tanto detestaba. "Anoche te dije que hoy te oiría gritar, pero he cambiado de parecer. No quiero oírte gritar. Quiero oírte rogar."

"Yo no ruego," dijo sin ninguna emoción.

"Oh, esta noche lo harás. No solo me rogarás que deje de lastimarte, pero también les rogarás a ellos que te ayuden," dijo señalando a los otros cautivos. "Vas a ver que voy a golpearte hasta que ruegues. Si ruegas me detendré y dejare libre a uno de ellos para que cure tus heridas. Mientras más tiempo estés callada, más te golpearé." Él sabía que ella se sentiría avergonzada si tenía que rogarle que parará, pero ella se sentiría peor si tenía que rogarle a sus amigos que la ayudarán El orgullo era algo que nunca había sido capaz de vencer.

Ella solo sacudió su cabeza y no dijo nada. Así que empezó. Él enterró su puño en su estomago, lo que le causó que se doblara por el dolor. Inmediatamente pegó su espalda golpeándola contra el piso. Entonces procedió a patear partes estratégicas de su cuerpo. Nunca la golpeó en la cabeza, no queriendo que cayera inconsciente. Ella sostuvo sus costillas y se concentro en un pensamiento. Lo único que la sostuvo todo el tiempo que fue esclava. Lo dijo una y otra vez por su mente, como diciendo un mantra. Estaba viva y viviría otro día, y talvez al día siguiente mataría un orco. Sabía que era un pensamiento destructivo, pero siempre había funcionado y funcionaría ahora. Pensó en matar orcos y como siempre, este trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Uglúk no vio la sonrisa, pero sus amigos la vieron y esta los perturbo.

"¿Así que ya estás lista para rogar?" preguntó el orco poniendo un pie sobre su espalda, hundiéndolo en ella.

Ella no dijo nada, pero un suave gruñido dejo sus labios. "No aún, ¿eh?" Decidió intentar con otra estrategia y la puso boca abajo así que él pudo sentarse a horcajadas sobre su espalda. Tiró de su cabello jalando su cabeza hacía arriba para que ella viera a sus amigos. Su peso estaba sacando el aire de sus pulmones pero no dijo nada. Él sacó su cuchillo y se inclino hacía el frente, sacando un poco de presión de sus pulmones. Quería que ella pudiera ser capaz de hablar. Estaban mirando a sus amigos. Él disfruto las expresiones de sus rostros al mirarle jugar. Entonces uso la daga para hacer un corte de su oreja a su barbilla. La sangre empezó a correr libre. Ella contuvo el aliento, no esperaba eso. "Tal vez deba cambiar tu apariencia un poco. Dudo que aún con tus habilidades curativas tu oreja vuelva a crecer si te la corto." Ella vio las miradas aterrorizadas en los rostros de sus amigos, pero lo bloqueó imaginando que hundía la daga en el corazón del orco.

"Saben chicos, no creo que ella vaya a rogar no importa cuantas partes de su cuerpo le quite," dijo hablándoles a los cautivos. "Y yo quiero oír ruegos. ¿Alguno de ustedes rogarán por ella?" pregunto formando un nuevo plan diabólico. Decían que los orcos son criaturas tontas, pero en el caso de este le había dando un intelecto excepcional cuando venía el momento de torturar.

Ninguno dijo nada. "No," dijo y atrajo el cuchillo hacía atrás, cortando su hombro y bajándolo lentamente a su codo. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada. "A ninguno de ustedes les importa lo suficiente como para rogar por ella.

Todos ellos querían rogar por ella, pero sabía que no pararía si lo hacían. El orco decidió intentar algo más. Se puso de pie jalándola con él y se acercó a los cautivos. Primero la hizo arrodillarse frente a Elladan. El se arrodillo a lado empujándola hasta que estuvo a menos de dos pies de la cara de Elladan. "Mírala. ¿Dónde debería cortarla ahora?" se burló de Elladan. Ella miró en los ojos de Elladan y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, dejándole saber que no quería que respondiera. Él bajó la mirada sin hacer ruido. "La pierna, ¿eh? Bueno, fue tu elección," dijo el orco usando el cuchillo para hacer un profundo corte a través de su muslo. Elladan vio la sangre manar de donde la pierna fue cortada. Contuvo el aliento y la miró a los ojos. Vio una chispa de dolor ahí, pero nada más.

"Okay, tú eres el siguiente," dijo tirándola de nuevo y llevándola a donde estaba atado Elrohir. "Puedo hacer esto toda la noche. Alguien rogará por ella." La hizo arrodillarse otra vez y le preguntó a Elrohir lo mismo que a Elladan. Sin embargo esta vez pasó el cuchillo por su estomago. La herida no era lo suficientemente profunda para perforar algún organo, pero la sangre fluía a una velocidad alarmante. Atavus empezó a sentirse ligera por la perdida de la sangre. El orco tampoco obtuvo ninguna respuesta de él.

"Chica, te repito que estos chicos no se interesan por ti en lo más mínimo. Creo que tal vez están disfrutando esto tanto como yo," susurró en su oído. Ella casi se rió por la mentira. Era tan ridícula, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

El siguiente elegido fue Aragorn. La empujó frente al humano, así que ella cayó sobre su estomago de nuevo. Él se estaba cansando del silencio. Se sentó sobre ella de nuevo y tiró de su cabello otra vez poniendo la navaja por debajo de su barbilla contra su garganta. "Okay, humano. Estoy cansado de este juego. Esta vez la matare. Tú puedes detenerlo con solo unas pocas palabras," Aragorn no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Realmente el orco la mataría?

"Atavus vio que estaba a punto de abrir su boca. "Piénsalo Estel, no puede matarme. Su amo me quiere viva," pidió con él.

"¿Pero, cómo sabrá mi amo que nosotros te encontramos?", el orco pensaba que la tenía ahí.

"¿No crees que alguno de tus hombres te traicionaría para tomar tu lugar? Si no, eres un estúpido," ella sabía que tenía razón. Él no podía matarla aún.

Cuando el pensó acerca de eso supo que ella estaba en lo correcto. Podía decir que el humano guardaría silencio. Así que en vez de cortar su garganta clavó la daga en su hombro girándola mientras la hundía. Ella no había esperado el dolor ardiente en su hombro. Aulló en dolorosa sorpresa.

"Bueno, al menos conseguí un pequeño grito de ti."

Pero él quería ver a los hombres romperse sobre ella, por lo que se movió hacía donde Legolas. Ella estaba preocupada por lo que haría ahora. Ella le miró a los ojos y dejó que sus emociones brillarán a través. Le rogó con los ojos que no hablara mientras sacudía su cabeza. No sabía como podía contenerse de gritarle a la bestia. Pero nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión. Él la arrodillo frente a él, pero tenía una nueva idea. Llamo a dos orcos para que se acercaran. Hizo que ellos liberaran una de las manos de Legolas de los complicados nudos que lo ataban. El otro brazo aún estaba ajustado al árbol y las cuerdas lo rodeaban por su estomago y pecho, manteniéndolo pegado al árbol.

Pero podía ver que nada de lo que dijera la ayudaría. Hizo que se arrodillara frente a ella, pero tenía una nueva idea, les señalo a dos orcos para que se acercaran. Ellos liberaron uno de las manos de Legolas del intrincado juego de nudas que lo ataban. Su otro brazo fue sostenido firmemente contra el árbol, y cuerdas envolvían su pecho y estomago, manteniéndolo fijamente contra el árbol. Se había asegurado de que el elfo no lo alcanzará.

El orco pasó sus manos alrededor de ella, manteniéndola segura entre sus brazos, pero hizo algo un poco inesperado. Sujeto la mano del elfo con la suya, forzándolo a sostener el cuchillo en la mano libre y sujetándolo en la suya, así que el cuchillo apuntaba a Atavus. "Tienes un cuchillo en tu mano. ¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para usarlo para salvarla?", preguntó.

Legolas sabía que por la forma en la que estaba atado nunca podría alcanzar al orco. No tenía esperanzas, pero tal vez no. "Si no fueras tan cobarde me habrías desatado para que así esto fuera una verdadera pelea," le espetó al monstruo. Entonces miró horrorizado mientras los asombrosamente rápidos reflejos del orco llevaban la mano y el cuchillo al frente y abajo. La hoja hizo una cortada desde su hombro y hacía abajo junto a la clavícula antes de que pudiera reaccionar para alejarlo de ella. Sabía que si hubiera demorado unos segundos más el cuchillo habría terminado en su corazón.

Ella gritó esta vez, pero de rabia. La forma en la que el orco estaba usando a su amigo era más de lo que podía soportar. La bestia estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida como para ser atrapada con la guardia baja. Liberó su mano para resbalarla entre la de Legolas que sostenía el cuchillo, y entonces se giró entre los brazos del orco haciéndolo retroceder y aterrizando ella sobre la criatura. Trato de darle en el corazón, pero falló levemente y apuñaló su hombro. No pudo hacerle más daño pues varias manos orcas la alejaron y la apalearon brutalmente.

"Deténganse," ordenó el capitán. Se paró y sacó la daga de su hombro. Los otros obedecieron y la subieron para que se parara. Su adrenalina se había agotado y si ellos no la hubieran sostenido se habría derrumbado. "Fenómeno, es la segunda ves que me has sacado sangre y será la última." Se le acercó y la golpeó en el rostro, dejándola inconsciente en el acto. Los orcos que la sostenían la tiraron con los otros cautivos.

Aterrizó en las piernas extendidas de Legolas. Él uso la mano que tenía libre para acercarla a él, acunando su inmóvil figura. Podía ver la sangre goteando de la herida que había sido obligado a hacerle. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón que nada podría sacar. "Lo lamento mellon-nin," susurró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la traductora (si es que todavía no ha huido):**

— No, todavía no huyo... –dice Ghani acercándose a la computadora con cara de culpabilidad.- Pero debería haberlo hecho... –susurra viendo las miradas asesinas de varias lectoras.

— _¡Nah! Ni que te fueran a hacer algo..._ –dice cierto subconsciente metiche dándole otro sorbito al café.- _Pero sería divertido que lo hicieran. nn_

— Bueno, ya ven como me quiere mi subconsciente... Pero continuando con lo nuestro... les comento que fue culpa del colegio que no pudiera traducir mucho en estas últimas semanas... En verdad, me están explotando (T.T). Pero aprovechando el feriado del Día de los Difuntos, termine de traducir este capi para ustedes. Espero que después de los exámenes (que son la próxima semana) pueda traducir otro más, o a ver como me las apaño.

— _Pero ya saben a quien culpará si no lo hace..._

— ¡Oye! ¡Que en verdad me están explotando! Intenta leerte vos ese libraco y hacer una monografía en menos de 15 días... –Ghani resopla molesta,- Y ahora me espera ese otro, el _Ensayo de la ceguera_ de José Saramago... Del que también tengo que hacer una monografía (;;)

— _A mi me gustó el libro..._

_­_— A mi también, pero no me gustan las monografías... (¬¬)

— _En todo caso... Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y a pesar de que esta niña horrenda no se merece ni un review, por favor dejen uno contándonos que les pareció, ¿si? _

— Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews que han dejado.

— _Cuídense mucho, ¡un beso enorme para todas!_

— ¡Namarië!

Atte. Ghani y su loco subconsciente

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Hada: ¿Te gusto? Pos, un poco sádico si fue... (pensativa sigue escribiendo) Y vas a ver como se... (recibe un sape) ¡¿Qué! (_Les vas a contar más de lo debido, so-bruta_) ¬¬ Vale, casi la friego, pero tenías que pegarme? (_Nopes, pero es divertido_) Maldición... Bueno, en todo caso... Ya viste que si hay otras de tortura, inclusive, hay más después de esta. Espera y verás, mellon-nin Gracias por el cumplido, otro beso para ti! Nos vemos al rato!

P.d: Saludos a estrellavieja!

Walkyria: Aiya! Pos yo estoy bien, algo ocupada por el cole, pero bien... Además mañana (_¡Ya pasó la medianoche, so-despistada!_) Bueno, hoy tengo fiesta y va a tocar una banda en el bar Jusjusjus... Y bueno, ya que estas insensibilizada, no creo que tengas problemas cuando torturen a los elfos, ¿o si? (_¡So-mensa! Que eso era para que **si** les diera de golpe y porrazo... ¬¬_) Bueno, no importa... o si? nnU Besos a ti tm! Ciao!

Ninde: Me alegro que estés contenta con el capi y que puedas tener un lugar donde leerlo (_lo dice porque ella se muere sin un computador_) Seee... Me he hecho tecnología-dependiente u.u ¿Pero que le voy a hacer si me gusta así? 0.- Y bueno, mis bebés (_Tradúzcase: Ell y Ro ¬¬_) son muy inteligentes o (_Lo dice porque los quiere muchisimo... Nada más_) Sape, que a vos también te quiero y no sé porque (_¿Por que soy increíblemente encantadora?_) xD Ya quisieras... En todo caso, muchisimas gracias por los ánimos, un besote y un abrazote para ti también... Ciao é baci!

Jix: Hola querida, bueno, no tengo nada contra el slash, si a alguien le gusta: bien por esa persona. Solo creo que es bueno avisar antes de que se trata el fic, además, creo que el respetar los criterios de los demás es importante. No creo que la violencia ni nada por el estilo solucione nada, cada persona tiene su forma de pensar y si quieres que te respeten a ti, es necesario que te respeten (_Y para que veas que no es nada contra el slash, este fic ni siquiera tiene romance entre los personajes y nosotras somos un par de románticas... Solo ve los fics de esta mujer_) Solo quise traducirlo porque me encantó la trama, y te apuesto que hay fics fantásticos entre los slash, pero si has leído mis notas de traductora, sabrás que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para leer todos mis favoritos ;; (_Lo sentimos mucho, Melissa ;;_) En todo caso, si quisieras discutir el tema, puedes escribirme a mi mail gea279 o ghani-chan, ambos son hotmail, (_si escribes a ghani-chan te recomiendo que le pongas el titulo sobre lo que se trata, es un mail un poco... bueno, esta un poco copado como para charlas u.u_) Un beso, hasta pronto!

P.d: A mi hermana menor le gusta el slash, a mi nee adoptada también y tengo varias amigas a las que les gusta, y tengo la fuerte sospecha de que mi alguien a quien quiero mucho es homosexual, ero no lo sé a ciencia cierta, en todo caso, ¿no crees que eso me obligaría a ser un chance más tolerable si fuera homo fóbica, en el caso que lo fuera?


	13. Dol Guldur

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, ya saben que ningún personaje es mío, que todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a los herederos de Tolkien, y que Atavus y la pandilla de _adorables_ orcos son creación de la maquiavélica mente de Meluivan Indil. nn

**Nota:** ¡Ejém...! Una vez más es mi deber anunciarles que en este capi habrá escenas de tortura, solo... espero que a mis queridas lectoras no les de un infarto cuando lo lean... nnU

**Dol Guldur **

Atavus permaneció inconsciente por la mayor parte de la noche. Sus amigos no durmieron mucho, ninguno de ellos querían ver los horrendos actos cometidos en ella repetirse en sus sueños. El brazo de Legolas no fue atado de nuevo y él había tratado en vano de liberarse. Pasó la mayor parte de la noche manteniendo a Atavus cerca, queriendo que ella superara la tortura con su corazón y su alma intactos. Había visto la fría actitud que ella había adoptado la noche anterior, sabía que eso era lo que la hacía permanecer cuerda, pero temía que aún si sobrevivían el escape de sus captores ella nunca volviera a ser la despreocupada y divertida persona que había sido antes.  
Era muy temprano aún y todos los orcos, excepto por un centinela, estaban dormidos. El centinela los estaba vigilando pero estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlos. Aragorn pudo ver la mirada desesperada en el rostro de su amigo. "Legolas ella ha resistido cosas peores que esto antes de nosotros la conociéramos; se convirtió en la persona por la que nosotros nos preocupamos después de eso. Cuando salgamos de este enredo ella será igual que antes."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿Qué si es demasiado para ella?" preguntó Legolas recordando sus ojos mientras la golpeaban la noche anterior.

"Porque él tiene fe en mí," susurró ella abriendo sus ojos.

"¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuando estamos hablando de ti?" preguntó Legolas sacudiendo su cabeza asombrado.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo que un espasmo de dolor atravesará el hombro que había sido apuñalado la noche anterior. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba medio tendida sobre Legolas, quien tenía un brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros. Sabía que si habían estado así toda la noche ahora sus piernas y su brazo debían estar dormidos. Intentó sentarse suavemente pero él la tenía bien sostenida por los hombros. "Legolas deja que me siente," susurró de nuevo.

"No, estás demasiado débil," negó él.

"Estaré bien, pero tú nunca podrás caminar si no puedes sentir tus piernas." La mirada en su rostro era tan oscura y seria que ella le sonrió alcanzando y acariciando su mejilla. "Aún soy yo, Legolas," podía ver las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Se odió por porque eran por ella. "Por favor, no llores por mí. Sonríe a cambio. Tu sonrisa puede sanar cualquier dolo en mi corazón, mellon nin. Por ti y Estel yo deje de ser esa cosa fría y descuidada que encontraron en Ithilien. Pasé muchos años en la oscuridad, pero ustedes dos me enseñaron la luz del sol, no desperdiciaré lo que me han dado. A pesar de que a veces parezca que soy fría y descuidada, es lo que tengo que hacer para conservar mi salud mental y mi dignidad. No temas por mí."

Entonces Legolas sonrió y la tiró a un feroz abrazo. Ya no temía por su alma, pero hasta que todo eso terminará continuaría temiendo por su vida. Entonces la ayudo a sentarse. Ella flexiono sus adoloridos miembros y chequeó todos los cortes y moretones que había recibido, todos estaban curándose perfectamente. Cuando inspeccionaba el largo corte que tenía desde su hombro hasta su clavícula notó que el rostro de Legolas palidecía más. Podía ver que su mano estaba temblando. "No te culpes por esto Legolas," observó que los demás estaban mirando a cualquier otra parte excepto a ella. "Ninguno de ustedes tienen culpa de lo que ese monstruo me hizo. Mírenme," su voz se alzó un poco pero no lo suficiente para despertar a los orcos. Ellos la miraban uno por uno. "No hubiera importado que ustedes no hubiesen estado aquí anoche, el resultado para mi hubiera sido el mismo. Él esta usándome para lastimarlos emocionalmente. Yo sé eso, pero si cualquiera de ustedes se permite el sentirse culpable de lo que pasó el habrá logrado lo que quería hacer. Eso significaría que él gana. La única manera de la que pueden decepcionarme o defraudarme es permitiendo que esa vil criatura gane. Yo no le permitiré ganar."

Esa noche cuando se detuvieron Atavus se sorprendió que la dejaran sola después de que los orcos comieran. No estaba segura de lo que significaba para ella. Uglúk notó que lo miraba. "No te preocupes Retroceso, no me he olvidado de ti. Llegaremos a Dol Guldur mañana temprano. No voy a llevarle un regalo arruinado. Esta noche conseguiste un indulto, pero después de que el Amo termine contigo desearás que hubiera sido yo quien jugará contigo." Su felicidad por no ser torturada esea noche se vió reemplazada por el miedo que sentía por el Rey Brujo. Recordaba la sensación de que su alma se helaba en su presencia. Ella siempre había estado helada en Mordor y aún después en Ithilien, pero el tiempo que había pasado en Rivendel había disminuido esa sensación y por primera vez en su vida se sentía tibia. Hizo una nota mental para esperar la frialdad al día siguiente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cautivos llegaron a las puertas de Dol Guldur. A medida de que se acercaban Atavus empezó a temblar, sabía que era porque el Rey Brujo estaba cerca. Legolas estaba caminando tras ella y podía ver el ligero temblor de sus hombros. "¿Atavus?" susurró su nombre queriendo evitar llamar la atención sobre ellos.

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro y notó la mirada preocupada. "Frío," susurró como respuesta. Durante su estancia en Rivendel habían discutido sobre el antinatural frío que ella siempre sintió mientras estuvo cerca de Mordor. Él le había contado que se había sentido igual cuando la conoció. Esa sensación había desaparecido de ambos mientras más se alejaban de Mordor, pero ahora Atavus podía sentirlo metiéndose en su alma. "Es la presencia del Rey Brujo." Él asintió una vez, también estaba empezando a congelarse.

La banda de orcos alborotadores los introdujo a la fortaleza, mientras hacían eso muchos otros se acercaron para ver a los cautivos, lo que empezó algunas peleas entre los recién llegados y los que ya estaban ahí. Los orcos que habían traído tan fino regalo estaban seguros de ser recompensados y los otros orcos, celosos de los presentes, no estaban contentos. Una fuerte voz se oyó sobre las peleas que amenazaban en convertirse en una gran disputa. "Retrocedan gusanos. Retrocedan. Capturamos estas basuras para el Amo. El primero que lo toque perderá su cabeza." Era Uglúk. Los otros orcos tenían miedo del capitán de alto rango y retrocedieron dejándoles pasar.

Condujeron a los cautivos a una celda en los niveles inferiores, donde los encadenaron a la pared. Ellos aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de intentar un escape. Había cientos de orcos en la fortaleza, haciendo las probabilidades de un escape aún menores.

"Atavus, ¿tienes alguna idea sobre lo que el Rey Brujo quiere de nosotros? Pensé que talvez solo querría destruir a los elfos," dijo Elladan rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre todos ellos.

"Tengo una idea, pero estoy segura de que las paredes tienen oídos así que guardare mis ideas para mi misma," dijo en voz alta, pero entonces, en silencio vocalizó la palabra "casa". Elladan asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir, tenía sentido. Con dos elfos Noldor entre ellos no sería difícil para el líder de los Nazgûl adivinar de donde venían. Después de algunos momentos en silencio la puerta de la celda se abrió y varios orcos entraron, acercándose a donde estaba Atavus. Uno abrió sus cadenas y tiró de ella violentamente.

"Déjenla en paz. ¿No se han divertido ya bastante con ella? Intenten con uno de nosotros a cambio," dijo Elrohir.

"Espera a tu turno gusano," dijo una de las criaturas escupiendo al elfo. "El Amo quiere verla primero."

Atavus sabía que no se liberaría de los orcos. Había demasiados, pero eso no le impidió patearlos y arañarlos durante todo el trayecto por los pasillos hacía las habitaciones del Amo. La empujaron por una gran puerta de metan y la tiraron al piso frente a una figura que hubiera deseado no tener que volver a ver en toda su vida. Miró al espectro, que estaba completamente cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de negro. No podía ver dentro de la capucha que cubría su cara, pero nadie lo había hecho nunca. Trato de imaginarse cual era la verdadera forma de la criatura, pero el solo pensamiento hizo que varios escalofríos la recorrieran.

"Estabas en lo correcto," le siseó al capitán orco parado junto a él. "Es ella. Pensé que nos habíamos desecho de ella hacía muchos años. Pero ahora me complace verla de nuevo." La voz parecía salir de todos lados, como si el espectro estuviera protegiendo su propia voz a través de la habitación.

"Bien chica, ¿no estás feliz de verme de nuevo?" Parecía que la voz estuviera dentro de su mente.

"La bienvenida no fue buena exactamente, entonces ¿Qué cree usted?" sabía que debería mantener su boca cerrada, pero el solo pensar que la criatura creía que cualquiera querría estar en su presencia era demasiado.

"Oh, oh, ella aún tiene esa filosa lengua, ¿no Uglúk?" La criatura solo se rió malévola.

"¿Tal vez le gustaría que la removiera?", respondió el orco sacando su daga.

"No, no, no, quiero tener una conversación con esta," dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en una decorada silla. "Viajaste con tres elfos y un humano. ¿Quiénes son?"

"No lo sé. Los encontré no mucho antes de que los orcos nos capturaran," mintió fácilmente.

El Nazgûl miró al orco quien sacudió su cabeza. "Intentémoslo de nuevo. Dos de ellos son elfos Noldos, son de Rivendel, así que debes haber estado ahí con ellos. ¿Cómo llego a Rivendel?" La voz estaba volviéndose más alta en su cabeza. Ella tapó sus orejas con sus manos pero esto, no bloqueó la voz.

"No lo sé," susurró.

"Esto no funciona. Puedo sacar la información que deseo de tu mente, desafortunadamente para ti no habrá nada ahí para cuando termine," la criatura se paró rápidamente acercándose a ella. Ella intento retroceder en el piso pero fue bloqueada por uno de los orcos que la habían llevado a la habitación. El espectro sujeto su cabeza con sus manos enguantadas acercando su rostro a solo pulgadas del suyo propio. Ella miró en la capucha, estaba segura de que si el infierno existía sus fuegos estaban en los dos ojos malditos que finalmente pudo ver.

Sabía que tenía que controlarse. Sintió un dolor intenso en sus sienes y sabía que la criatura estaba penetrando en las primeras capas de su mente conciente. Empujó un pensamiento al frente de su mente. La criatura pudo ver la escena de ella matando al capitán orco. Cuando trató de pasar la imagen se encontró con una pared en blanco. No importaba lo que la criatura intentara hacer en su mente esto se volvía una pared en blanco. El único pensamiento consiente que tenía era el de matar al orco, y ella estaba bloqueándole completamente su subconsciente. La tiró al suelo temblando de rabia. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? No tienes entrenamiento, tu mente debería ser un libro abierto."

Ella no sabía como podía hacerlo, supo que podía cuando había dejado que Lord Elrond leyera sus pensamientos, pero nunca había pensado que no debería poder hacerlo. En ese momento a ella no le importaba los 'como o porques', solo quería estar lejos de la criatura cuya voz escuchaba en su mente.

El orco se acercó junto a su Amo y le susurró algo al espectro. Este se calmó inmediatamente y asintió al orco, quien se fue inmediatamente. "Puede que seas capaz de bloquear tus pensamientos de mí, pero cuando haya terminado contigo estarás rogándome para que escuche la información que guardas," dijo el espectro y pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el corazón de Atavus se hundió. Otro grupo de orcos estaban arrastrando a un golpeado elfo. A Atavus le tomo un momento establecer que era Elladan, el mayor de los gemelos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. El Nazgûl ordenó que el elfo fuera atado a la pared mirándolos. Le quitaron la túnica y la camisa.

"Sé que mi capitán aquí presente se divirtió un poco contigo en los días anteriores, pero eso se acabo ahora." Ella pudo ver la mirada decepcionada en el rostro de Uglúk. "Tú y yo sabemos que no importa cuanto dolor te provoque no hablarás. Pero, ¿puedes soportar ver sufrir a quienes quieres?" El Nazgûl recordaba como era torturarla, nunca hizo un sonido.

Ella temía esas palabras más que nada. Por un momento estaba de vuelta en Minas Morgul escuchando los gritos de su amigo enano mientras los orcos lo torturaban. Se había roto entonces, pero ¿volvería a romperse? Guardo silencio desconfiando de la fuerza de su voz.

"Vamos a empezar con algo simple," movió su cabeza hacía el capitán orco, quien tomó un látigo de una mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Primero golpeó las costillas del elfo.

Rápidamente intentó pararse para detener lo que estaba pasando, pero dos orcos la regresaron al piso de un empujón. La forzaron a tirarse al piso y sus manos fueron atadas a su espalda. Uno de los orcos puso una rodilla en sus hombros mientras otro se sentó en sus piernas. No había forma de que se levantara. Su cara estaba puesta de lado para que pudiera ve lo que el capitán orco estaba haciendo. Miró horrorizada como Uglúk golpeaba a Elladan una y otra vez. Las rojas heridas empezaron a sangrar después de varios latigazos. Podía ver el rostro de Elladan. Tenía la misma mirada inexpresiva que ella tenía cuando el orco la torturo. Quería gritarle al Nazgûl que se detuviera pero tenía miedo de lo que saldría de sus labios si los abría. ¿Podría traicionar a Rivendel?

"Puedes detener esto. Solo dime como llegar a Rivendel y él no sufrirá más," la voz del Nazgûl era suave ahora, no era áspera pero ella sabía que era una mentira. Aún si él no torturaba más a Elladan nunca más, a él le dolería más si ella traicionaba a su gente. Un pequeño sollozo abandono sus labios mientras ella cerraba los ojos, pero se abrieron de nuevo con el siguiente latigazo en el pecho del elfo. La miró y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Reconocía la mirada. Era la misma que ella le dio cuando no quería que dijera nada. No produjo ningún sonido pero movió los labios para decirle 'Lo siento' mientras el orco continuaba azotándolo.

Sentía un dolor terrible. Su pecho, costillas y estómago ardían. Cada azote dolía más que el anterior. Quería gritar, pero Estel le había contado de cómo había sido torturado el amigo enano de Atavus y que sus gritos aún la perseguían. No estaba seguro de que ella resistiera si lo oyera gritar. Por ella y por Rivendel se forzó a si mismo a mantener un doloroso silencio.

Pronto el Nazgûl se vio frustrado porque ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno. Después de que el elfo cayera inconsciente ordenó que lo regresaran a la celda de los cautivos, pero hizo llevar a Atavus a su calabozo privado que no estaba muy lejos de sus habitaciones. El lugar era un hueco de cuatro pies de lado que cuando sellaron la puerta se volvió completamente silencioso y oscuro. Atavus se encogió en un ovillo en el piso, y por primera vez desde que ese calvario comenzará, se dejó llorar.

Elladan fue tirado en el piso de la celda de los cautivos. Los demás ocupantes de la celda se horrorizaron al ver su estado. Uno de los orcos los miró y les preguntó, "¿Alguno de ustedes es un sanador?"

"Yo," dijo Aragorn inmediatamente.

El orco removió sus cadenas, "El Amo lo quiere curado. Un esclavo traerá suministros." Entonces los orcos se fueron dando un portazo y poniendo seguro a la puerta de madera.

Aragorn tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos inmediatamente. Los ojos de Elladan se abrieron. "Estel."

"Shhh... Guarda tus energías," dijo mirando las muchas heridas sangrantes que cubrían su torso.

Elladan ignoro sus palabras mirando alrededor, "¿Atavus?"

"No esta aquí. Ellos solo te trajeron a ti," respondió Legolas.

"¿Qué le hicieron a ella?" preguntó Elrohir. Ver a su hermano en tal estado le hizo preguntarse lo que pudieron hacerle a ella. Ella había estado fuera mucho más tiempo que Elladan.

Elladan negó con su cabeza, "No la lastimaron."

Legolas y Elrohir estaban asombrados por sus palabras, pero Aragorn sabía lo que significaba. "Hicieron que ella mirara, ¿no?"

Elladan asintió, "Querían que ella les dijera como llegar a Rivendel. No lo hizo. No sé donde la habrán llevado."

Mientras tanto en la cocina de los esclavos un joven se acercó a un enano cuyos cabellos y barba se habían vuelto grises prematuramente por la dura vida de un esclavo de Mordor. "Garin."

"¿Qué quieres, chico?" preguntó secamente el enano. Le gustaba el joven, pero en estaba ocupado. Él estaba a cargo de los esclavos que hacía la fuerte cerveza con sangre que a los orcos les gustaba tanto. Sabía que la demanda crecería ahora que otro grupo de orcos habían regresado de las patrullas del norte, y ellos estaban detrás produciendo.

"No me saques la cabeza. Solo escuche algo y pensé que querrías saberlo," dijo el joven fingiendo que había lastimado sus sentimientos.

"Escúpelo, Laston. No tengo todo el día," dijo el enano frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, vi entrar a ese nuevo grupo de orcos. Encerraron a cuatro elfos y a un humano en una de las celdas." Eso no era nada nuevo para el enano, pero espero a que el joven continuara. "Bueno, pensé que te gustaría saber que uno de los elfos era una mujer... pelirroja." El enano se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente. No había muchos elfos pelirrojos. Sabía que era cierto, y nunca había perdido las esperanzas de algún día encontrar a la amiga que pensó había perdido. Después de que los orcos le torturaran lo llevaron a un campamento orco lejos de Minas Morgul. Le habían dicho que estaba muerta, pero nunca les creyó.

"Necesito llegar a esa celda," dijo el enano yendo hacía la puerta.

"Ella no está ahí. La trasladaron al calabozo privado del Amo. Lo siento Garin, trate de llegar allá abajo tan pronto como pude, pero no pude dejar el bloque de celdas temprano." A él le correspondía cuidar de los prisioneros, pero también tenía muchas otras responsabilidades. "La única razón por la que pude salirme ahora fue porque voy por suministros curativos para uno de los elfos. Le torturaron."

El enano froto su frente agitado, intentando decidir que haría después. "Laston, debes hacer algo por mí. Cuando les lleves los suministros a los prisioneros, habla con ellos. Averigua como se llama ella."

Laston entró a la celda de los prisioneros con los suministros curativos. Caminó rápidamente hacía donde Aragorn estaba arrodillado junto a Elladan. "Lo siento, esto es todo lo que tenemos." Puso los artículos en el suelo junto al elfo. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" Aragorn sospecho de la oferta, pero la acepto de todos modos.

Mientras el joven le ayudaba se presentó. "Soy Laston. Me asignaron para cuidar de las necesidades de todos los prisioneros."

"Laston, ¿puedes decirme donde llevaron a la mujer que estaba con nosotros?" preguntó Aragorn.

"Ella esta en los calabozos personales del Amo. Esta cerca de sus habitaciones y ningún esclavo tiene permiso de acercarse," le respondió.

Aragorn asintió, "Gracias por contarnos."

"¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?" preguntó el esclavo.

Aragorn sospecho de inmediato, "¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Un amigo mío quiere saber," respondió el esclavo.

"Entonces sugiero que tu amigo me pregunte en persona," fue la respuesta de Aragorn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

Hola a todos, bueno, les había dicho que demoraría, ¿no? Pues bien, a dos semanas de las fiestas de Quito me he encontrado con un lindo fin de semana para hacer lo que yo quisiera, claro, si le quito esa escenografía que tengo que hacer para teatro, la guardería esta mañana y el deber de Lite que aún no hago, pero no importa... Estoy disfrutando de mi tiempo como quiero nn Este capi había estado abandonado hacía algún tiempo por los exámenes (que pase bastante bien en su mayoría n.n) además de que andaba medio cansada, tristona, depresiva en pocas, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor :D Pero dejando la aburrida vida de la traductora de lado: Hablemos sobre el capítulo...

Llegan a Dol Guldur... Esto es importante... Digo, con todo eso del fantasmón queriendo saber donde esta Rivendel y sus _excelentes_ técnicas de convencimiento. Cuando yo lo leí casi me da un infarto o algo así, ya bastante se abusan de Atavus y luego que vengan a maltratar a uno de mis amores... ;; Y después el sorprendente regreso de la tumba de Garin, el amigo enano de Atavus, ¿lo recuerdan? Pues a ver que pasa ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, para las sentimentales he de decir que en verdad lo lamento pero así son las cosas que planea la maquiavélica mente de Melissa (si vieran el susto que me dio el otro día con un fic suyo...)

Lo que si me ha dado penita es que casi todo el mundo se ha olvidado del fic y de mí... ;; No sean crueles, eh? Déjense al menos un review chiquitito, okis? Y hablando de reviews... Me acabo de acordar de algo, para las que no hayan visto la página principal de les comento que la regla de no responder reviews ahora es real, debido a que ya tenemos una forma de responderlos. Yo pongo la respuesta desde acá y les llega a sus mails, claro que solo para las que tengan cuenta aquí. Así que para evitar problemas voy a pedirles que elijan como respondo todos los reviews (especialmente las personas que no tienen cuenta) 1» las que no tengan cuenta me den su mail o 2» ver en mi blog por las respuestas después de cada actualización. ¿Qué tal?

Espero que me recuerden un poquito, un beso enorme para todas

¡Gracias por leer!

Namarië


	14. Viejos y Nuevos Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Por favor ver el primer capítulo.

**Aviso:** Las palabrejas tortura y sangre fueron mencionadas en el primer capi¿no? Pues bien, aquí regresan...

**Viejos y nuevos amigos**

"¿A que te refieres con que no te lo dirán?" preguntó Garin dando vueltas por la cocina de los sirvientes.

"Me preguntaron porque quería saber y les dije que tenía un amigo que quería saber. El humano dijo que mi amigo tendría que ir a preguntarle. Ni siquiera sé si él te lo dirá a ti. Incluso parecía bastante molesto porque yo preguntará," respondió Lasto deseando haber ayudado más a su amigo.

El enano pensó unos momentos preguntándose que hacer, entonces una idea llegó a él. "Mañana vas a estar muy enfermo Laston."

"¿Por qué estaría yo enfermo?", dijo el joven confundido.

"Porque yo tomaré tu lugar en los calabozos mañana. Te vas a esconder en mis habitaciones y si alguien pregunta, estás enfermo." Lasto empezó a entender.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Atavus fue conducida desde la celda por dos pasillos y de regreso a las habitaciones del Nazgûl. No peleo esta vez. Estaba silenciosa y mantenía la mirada en el piso. Se preguntaba a cual de sus amigos torturarían esta vez. Su mirada fue atraída hacía el final de la habitación cuando oyó el entrechocar de cadenas. Elrohir estaba encadenado a la pared frente a ella. Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura, como su hermano el día anterior.

"¿Estamos listos para empezar hoy?" preguntó el Nazgûl casi amablemente.

"Por favor, señor, no haga esto. Haré lo que sea para detener lo que esta pasando aquí," empezó moviendo su mirada al piso en un gesto humilde.

"Entonces estás lista para decirme lo que quiero saber," el Nazgûl no había esperado vencer tan rápidamente.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Elrohir. Ella no podía contarle al Nazgûl. Nunca había pensado que se daría por vencida, pero ahora parecía que su gente podía ser traicionada por su culpa. Abrió la boca para detenerla pero ella hablo primero.

"Si pudiera le diría. Pero somos del Bosque Negro. No sabemos el camino a Rivendel. Solo estábamos inspeccionando las Montañas Nubladas e íbamos de regreso a casa. No sabemos el camino," mintió convincentemente, pero el Nazgûl no se engañó.

"Esa sería una historia muy convincente si mis orcos no hubieran encontrado esto dentro de la túnica del otro elfo," el espectro sacó una carta antes sellada de su traje y le señalo a un orco que se la diera.

Pudo ver el sello de Lord Elrond en la parte exterior del pergamino. Era la carta que Elladan estaba llevando para el Rey Thranduil. Leyó la carta y se la devolvió al orco. No tenía que decir. Había tratado un plan desesperado para salvar a su amigo del dolor, pero había fracasado miserablemente.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" El Nazgûl levantó su voz haciendo que se encogiera.

No miro al espectro, a cambio miro a Elrohir. Otra vez vocalizó las palabras "Lo siento." Él asintió sabiendo que ella no se rendiría.

Los orcos la encadenaron a la pared opuesta a la que estaba Elrohir así que se miraban el uno al otro.

"Hoy vamos a intentar algo diferente. Recibí un regalo de un amigo en el sur y he estado esperando algún tiempo para probarlo ahora," se detuvo junto a una mesa que tenía varios instrumentos de tortura y selecciono una pequeña caja. Hoy los torturaría el mismo. Abrió la caja y sacó un objeto que lucía como un simple alambre de metal de unos diez centímetros de largo. Entonces se acerco a Elrohir y sujeto un brazo pellizcando la piel de tal forma que pudiera forzar el objeto dentro del suave tejido de su antebrazo. Cuando lo hizo la pieza se salía por ambos lados por sobre un centímetro y medio. El elfo había contenido la respiración rápidamente, pero ese fue el único sonido que hizo.

"Parece simple¿no?" preguntó el espectro apartándose y dejando que la mujer tuviera una buena vista. "No tanto," entonces sacó un palito de madera de unos quince centímetros de largo de la caja y lo encendió con uno de los candelabros que colgaban de la pared. Entonces tocó suavemente el final del alambre con la llama, este empezó a chispear inmediatamente. Miró horrorizada la expresión de atroz dolor que cruzó por el rostro de Elrohir cuando la llama quemó por dentro su piel. El metal parecía disolverse mientras se consumía. Las heridas que dejó la perforación por ambos lados estaban negras cuando todo terminó y ella solo podía imaginar el daño que había hecho dentro de su brazo.

El Nazgûl sacó otra pieza de metal de la caja y la introdujo en la suave piel que cubría su estomago. Podía ver que el elfo trataba de doblarse sobre si mismo mientras el metal quemaba su piel. Recordaba cuando el Nazgûl supervisaba las torturas en los calabozos en Minas Morgul, nunca había sido tan creativo entonces. Se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en el arte de infligir dolor. Contó las piezas de metal mientras el Nazgûl trabajaba. Treinta y dos. Pensó que eso era irónico, pues ese era el número exacto de años que habían pasado desde que se fue de Mordor.

Cuando la regresaron a su celda otra vez se hizo un ovillo, pero estaba demasiado horrorizada para llorar esta vez. Los orcos le habían dado a beber agua antes de llevarla con el Nazgûl, y ahora se encontraba vomitando en la esquina, perdiendo el líquido vital. No sabía como soportaría el siguiente día. Ahora sería Estel o Legolas. Se encontró a si misma deseando, no por primera vez en su vida, el ser una elfa, pero esta vez solo porque así podría desaparecer y alejarse de lo que estaba pasando.

-----------------------------------------------------------

La noche anterior Laston había quitado las cadenas de las manos de los cautivos y 'accidentalmente' olvido ponérselas otra vez, así que cuando Elrohir fue devuelto todos se reunieron a su alrededor. Estaba temblando por la impresión debida al atroz dolor. Aragorn no estaba seguro a que se debían las quemadas circulares alrededor de todo su torso y brazos, pero sabía que su hermano necesitaría algunas de las hierbas curativas que estaban en su mochila, pero les habían quitado sus mochilas.

Igual que el día anterior les dijeron que un esclavo traería medicinas. "Por favor, él necesita hierbas curativas. Los orcos que nos trajeron se llevaron mi mochila, ahí están las hierbas que necesito." El orco no le respondió mas cerró de golpe la puerta y le puso llave.

Nerviosamente Garin entró en el bloque de celdas. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, gusano¿Dónde esta el chico que atiende a los prisioneros?" preguntó el orco que acababa de salir de la celda.

"Esta enfermo, ni siquiera puede levantarse. Estoy reemplazándolo hoy," respondió el enano.

El orco solo hizo un sonido con la nariz y le tiró una mochila pequeña. "El sanador dijo que necesitaba esto para el elfo. Dáselo." Asintió y se apresuró a entrar a la celda.

Cuando la puerta se abrió los cautivos estaban impresionados de ver a un enano de cabellos grises en la puerta. Cerró la puerta rápidamente tras de si y pudieron ver una llave en la cerradura.

El enano miró a los prisioneros, podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos. Sabía que sería difícil anular la desconfianza natural de los elfos de los enanos. "Dijeron que necesitabas esto para tu amigo," dijo alcanzándole la mochila a Aragorn.

Aragorn asintió agradecido y se puso a buscar en su mochila. Todo lo que podía ser usado como arma había sido removido pero sus hierbas aún estaban ahí. El enano también había traído agua y vendas. Limpió las heridas y uso el agua para hacer una bebida que ayudaría a su hermano a controlar el dolor.

"¿Sabe lo que le hicieron?" preguntó Aragorn. Elrohir aún no les había dicho nada.

"Yo no suelo ver a los prisioneros normalmente," respondió Garin, arrodillándose junto al humano.

"¿Qué le pasó al chico que vino ayer?" preguntó Aragorn, siempre desconfiado.

"Me dijo que si quería información tendría que venir a hablar contigo yo mismo," respondió honestamente Garin.

"¿Eres tú el que quiere saber de nuestra amiga¿Por qué?" Aragorn miró a Legolas, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos.

"Si es quien creo que es, entonces haré todo lo posible para ayudarle a escapar de esta prisión," respondió el enano sabiendo que era una oportunidad que tenía que tomar.

Aragorn miró a Legolas otra vez, "¿Cuál es su nombre Maestro Enano?" Dijo Legolas por primera vez desde que el enano entrara a la celda.

"Garin hijo de Dwalin," respondió el enano esperando no cometer un error al confiar en los elfos y el humano.

Elladan reconoció el nombre de que Aragorn le había dicho era el amigo enano de Atavus. "¿Acaso es un truco?" dijo dudando de que confiar en el enano fuera una buena idea.

"¿Qué podemos perder?" preguntó Aragorn.

Los elfos guardaron silencio. Elrohir había recuperado la conciencia y él también conocía el nombre.

"Ella nos dijo que habías muerto," dijo Legolas. "Fue muy difícil para ella."

"Entonces es Atavus," suspiró el enano. "Había esperado verla otra vez por más años de los que puedo contar. A mi también me dijeron que había muerto, pero nunca les creí. ¿Por qué otra razón me sacarían de Minas Morgul?"

"Si, es ella. Ha sido libre de Mordor por los últimos treinta y dos años," le afirmó Aragorn lo que el enano deseaba oír.

"Esto si que es sorprendente. No muchos pueden decir eso," el enano estaba feliz de que su amiga se las hubiera arreglado para escapar de la esclavitud, pero su alegría se cambio por tristeza porque ella se encontraba cautiva otra vez. Sacudió su cabeza, limpiándola de pensamientos perturbadores. Había pensado mucho sobre lo que podría hacer por Atavus. "Tengo una idea."

"¿Pueden oírnos?" preguntó Legolas señalando la puerta.

"No, estas celdas son a prueba de ruido," respondió el enano.

"¿Entonces cual es tu plan?" preguntó Aragorn.

"¿Podrá soportar Atavus dos días más?" preguntó.

Aragorn aún no la había visto. Miró a Elladan y Elrohir. "Será más difícil. Te llevarán a ti y a Legolas a ser torturados los siguientes dos días. Ella se preocupa mucho por ustedes dos, no estoy seguro de cuanto más pueda ver. No creo que vaya a traicionar a nuestra gente, pero no estoy seguro de cuanto más podrá soportar sin perder la cordura," les respondió Elladan. Elrohir solo asintió. La hierba para disminuir el dolor que Aragorn le había dado estaba ayudando.

"La culpa es más de lo que ella puede soportar, pude verlo en sus ojos," dijo Elrohir sacudiendo su cabeza. "Y después de hoy el Nazgûl no se rendirá pronto."

Los demás lo miraron interrogantes, sintiendo que él quería decirles más. Él suspiro y continuó, "Sabe quienes somos." Tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos ante su declaración. "Los orcos encontraron la carta de Ada para el Rey Thranduil. Estaba en el bolsillo de tu túnica Elladan." El aludido bajo la vista a su pecho desnudo. No le habían devuelto su túnica cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a la celda.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente?" preguntó el enano.

Era muy tarde para mantener secretos. El enano era su única oportunidad, tenían que tomarla. Aragorn los presentó, "Este es Legolas, hijo del Rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro. Estos dos son Elladan y Elrohir, son los hijos de Lord Elrond de Rivendel. Yo soy Estel, el hijo adoptivo de Lord Elrond."

El enano pareció pensar un momento. Entonces dijo su temor más grande. "Espero que esta información no cambie los planes del amo para los siguientes días," si lo hacía, arruinaría su plan de escape. "Tiene planeado abandonar Minas Morgul en dos días. El Señor Oscuro lo ha convocado. Se supone que estará fuera por varias semanas. Solo espero que no decida llevarles con él. Eso lo demoraría y el Señor Oscuro se enfadaría mucho si llegará tarde. Solo tenemos que esperar," entonces procedió a contarles su plan, al que los otros dieron varias sugerencias para pulirlo más. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que lo tenían listo se fue a las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Tenía mucho que hacer en los siguientes dos días.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola ratas! (Lo siento, mi prima nos dice así y me lo ha pegado)

Apuesto que no se esperaban que actualizara tan pronto, eh? Pues bueno, aproveche el domingo para terminar este capi y empezar el quince, falta poco para el final... nn Pos bueno, voy a decir unas pocas cosas sobre el capi y me iré a buscar algo de comer porque aún tengo mucha hambre (S_ubconsciente: Así nunca vas a bajar de peso... ¬¬_) Ni que estuviera tan gorda, son solo 3 libras... Además no voy a morirme de hambre por ellas (_S: Allá tú, entonces_). Bueno, mejor pasemos al fic... :D

¿Qué les pareció la reaparición de Garin? Jejeje... Es muy inteligente ese enano, y por lo visto ya se gano a los prisioneros. ¿Qué creen que hagan para escapar de Dol Guldur¿Será que funciona? (_risa malvada de fondo_)

Y bueno, tengo que confesar que esta vez casi lloro con la tortura... Pobre Elladan... ToT ¿Creen que el Rey Brujo alcance a torturar a Legolas y a Aragorn¿Quién será el siguiente¿Qué le hará? Es que en verdad, ese Nazgûl esta muy imaginativo... ¬¬ Y ni hablemos de las torturas de Uglúk...

Creo que eso fue todo¿no? Entonces mejor me voy despidiendo.

Cuídense mucho¡gracias por sus reviews!

¡Gracias por leer!

Namarië

**Pd.:** Las respuestas a sus reviews serán enviadas a sus mails si tienen cuenta en si no, serán enviadas a sus mails a la primera oportunidad, claro, si me dejaron el mail la vez anterior ;) ¡Besos!

**Pd.2:** A las que no me dejaron el mail lo pondre en mi blog, la direccion esta en mi bio


	15. El dolor es más profundo que la piel

**Disclaimer:** Si aún tienen dudas no tienen más que ver el primer capi ;)

**Aviso:** Vale, vale... Se que este bicho ya esta bien gastado... Pero por si las dudas alguien no se acuerda, los chicos aún están en Dol Guldur con Uglúk y el _bendito_ Nazgûl. Deduzcan lo que significa, ¿OK?

**El dolor es más profundo que la piel**

Otro día amaneció, pero para Atavus, quien no había visto la luz del sol desde que fue llevada a Dol Guldur, era como si el mundo se estuviera convirtiendo en un lugar muy oscuro. Recordaba lo que le había dicho a Legolas. Él y Estel habían llevado la luz del sol a su existencia, pero no les había visto en lo que le parecía una eternidad y cada parte de su alma lucía oscura ahora.

Ya no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que no podían ser muchos días. Quería ver a sus amigos, pero sabía que si lo hacía significaría que era su turno de ser torturados. Había lastimado su corazón ver como Elladan y Elrohir eran torturados, pero sería mucho más duro si fueran Legolas o Estel.

Cuando los orcos vinieron a buscarla peleó con más fuerza que de lo que nunca luchará. Estaba debilitada por la falta de agua y comida, pero se resistió sabiendo que uno de sus amigos estaría esperándola en las habitaciones del Nazgûl. Había arañado, mordido, clavado las uñas y pateado a los orcos que la llevaron a la cámara, lo que solo le dio más magullones. Un par de orcos estaban peor de lo que ella, lo que le dio una especie de placer perverso. La tiraron violentamente al piso donde escupió la sangre del orco que acababa de morder. Pero tenía que ver a cual de sus amigos torturarían hoy. Cuando abrió notó horrorizada que Legolas colgaba de las cadenas que habían sido fijadas al techo en la mitad de la habitación. Tenía oscuros moretones en su pecho desnudo y su labio estaba roto y sangrando. Obviamente ella no había sido la única que había peleado.

No pudo controlar un pequeño gemido nasal causado por el grandísimo temor que tenía a lo que pasaría después. Esto hizo que el Nazgûl se riera. "¿Eso significa que este te importa más que los otros?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Creo que si. Tal vez hoy sea el día en el que finalmente te rendirás."

"Ella nunca se rendirá ante ti, bestia," dijo Legolas haciendo una mueca al espectro. "Ella es demasiado fuerte para eso," le sonrió a Atavus para mostrarle su fe en ella. Deseaba poder contarle su plan de escape. El pensamiento le habría ayudado a resistir, pero ella tendría que arreglárselas sola para sobrevivir lo que estaba por venir.

Estaba por romperse, podía sentirlo en su alma y su corazón. No podía mirar más. Deseaba que las palabras de Legolas fueran ciertas, pero sabía que no era tan fuerte como lo parecía. Se arrodillo y lo miró. Abrió la boca para decir que no podía soportar más, pero su mirada la detuvo. Él confiable plenamente en ella. Sonrió y dijo algo que ella no esperaba. "Todos tenemos que sacrificar algo para llegar al final." Pensó en sus palabras un momento. Ella se había sacrificado en el bosque, así que su atención estaba en ella y no en ellos. Elladan y Elrohir habían sacrificado parte de si mismos por su gente y, en cierta forma, por ella. No los culpaba por aceptar la tortura, hubiera hecho lo mismo para mantener Rivendel a salvo. Ahora se daba cuenta que Legolas y Estel sentían lo mismo. La gente de Rivendel no estaba ahí para defenderse, así que ella y sus amigos tendrían que hacer eso por ellos, y el sacrificio bien lo valía.

Se levantó erguida y sostuvo su barbilla en alto asintiendo levemente. No importaba lo que pasará ese día ella debía ser fuerte. Lloraría después cuando estuviera sola, pero ahora no podía rendirse.

El Nazgûl hizo un sonido que parecía un gruñido. Podía ver que ese elfo tenía que ser silenciado. Sus palabras le habían dado la fuerza que arruinaría sus planes. Ordenó que el elfo fuera amordazado, no lo había hecho con los anteriores pues esperaba que gritaran.

Ella pudo ver que una maquina extraña había sido llevada a la habitación y estaba colocada a varios metros de donde Legolas estaba encadenado. Los orcos la colocaron en el lado opuesto a donde estaba Legolas. La sostuvieron con una cuerda mientras amarraban con fuerza los tobillos del elfo, la otra punta de la cuerda fue pasado por un gancho que estaba junto a un rodete de la maquina. Usaron una manilla que estaba a un lado del rodete para recoger todo el sobrante de la cuerda y así empezar a estirar el largo cuerpo de Legolas. Entonces engancharon otra cuerda a l manija y la fijaron al sistema de poleas. Esta tenía un bucle al final que fue encadenado al piso en ese momento. Para aquel momento ella había empezado a entender la utilidad de esa maquina; si esa cadena liberaba el peso atado al rodete estiraría el ya estirado cuerpo de Legolas. Era una forma horrible de tortura. No sería difícil dislocar sus hombros o extender los valiosos tejidos musculares, que serían difíciles de sanar.

El Nazgûl le indicó a uno de los orcos que quitará la cadena. Atavus pudo notar cuantos problemas tuvo la criatura al colgar la cuerda después de remover la cadena. El orco era fuerte, pero el peso atado al rodete jalaron la cuerda hacía arriba, haciendo girar al rodete y estirando el cuerpo de Legolas todavía más. Podía ver la expresión agobiada en su rostro.

"Ahora es tu turno, niña," dijo el Nazgûl con un tono repugnantemente dulce. Ella dejó de mirar al orco para ver al espectro ante ella. De repente fue llevada hacía arriba. El orco que sostenía la cuerda dejó resbalar el extremo que se enrollaba en sus muñecas y la dejó ir. Inmediatamente fue sacudida hacía arriba por la maquina, poniendo más tensión a las cuerdas alrededor de los tobillos de Legolas. Ella vio esto y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas jalando la cuerda para así aligerar la tensión de Legolas. Su brazo se estaba estirando pero no podía ni soñar en dejar que la cuerda se fuera. Tenía un buen agarre de la cuerda y sabía que no se soltaría de sus muñecas. Había empezado a pensar que no sería tan difícil como había pensado. Su brazo le dolería mucho pero podía bloquear aquel dolor para mantener a Legolas a salvo. Ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Permaneció en esa posición por un buen rato. Nadie en la habitación dijo nada. Ella solo podía ver el rostro de Legolas. Podía decir que aún siendo el tan ligero como era su propio peso estaba tirando de sus músculos, estirándole un poco, pero era soportable.

Se preocupó cuando el Nazgûl habló. "¿Te está doliendo? ¿O te estás cansando? ¿O tal vez solo te aburres?" No le gustaba el sonido de esas mordaces palabras. "Sé que dije que no ibas a salir lastimada, niña, pero me temo que será necesario para este experimento." Oyó un látigo chasquido pero se sorprendió al sentir el cuero tocar su espalda. Su cuerpo se sacudió tratando de alejarse del instrumento, pero se detuvo a si misma al notar como las cuerdas estiraban más a Legolas. Agarró la cuerda tanto como pudo, deseando que sus manos no fueran a sudar, no podía dejar que se resbalaran de sus dedos.

Se mantuvo completamente quieta mientras el capitán orco se detenía detrás de ella haciendo restallar el látigo una y otra vez en su espalda. La única reacción que se permitió fue el pestañear cada vez que oía el chasquear del látigo. Sabía que debía tratar de bloquear el dolor pero era mucho más difícil mientras trataba de concentrarse en sostener la cuerda que llevaba el destino de su amigo. Todo continuó por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Podía sentir como la sangre fluía por su espalda pero se concentró en Legolas. Miro sus ojos tratando de perderse en la profundidad de su azul hasta que pudo arreglárselas para bloquear el dolor y lucir una expresión relajada en su rostro, lo que enfado al Nazgûl.

No vio cuando el Nazgûl asintió hacía el capitán orco, pero vio como los ojos de Legolas se abrían al ver al orco recoger una maza con clavos. Sintió como la maza se clavaba en su costado perforando su piel y rompiendo sus costillas. Esto fue demasiado para ella y gritó espantada al sentir que la cuerda se resbalaba de sus dedos. Podía sentir la tensión de la cuerda doblarse alrededor de los tobillos de Legolas y oyó el grito ahogado detrás de la garganta del elfo al dislocarse sus hombros.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca pensó posible. No estaba siendo sostenida por ningún orco y tenía el elemento sorpresa de su lado. Se giró hacia el orco tras ella tirándolo al suelo y sujetando la espada que llevaba al costado. Uglúk estaba seguro de que ella se la clavaría ahí y en ese momento, pero en vez de eso ella se volteó y se acercó a donde Legolas estaba retorciéndose de dolor contra las cuerdas. Levantó la espada y la blandió cortando la cuerda que sostenía sus piernas. Entonces él se columpio hacía atrás, colgando del techo como cuando ella fuera llevada a la habitación. Los otros orcos recobraron sus sentidos y la atacaron, mas ella permaneció frente a Legolas cortando todo lo que se le acercará más de tres metros. El dolor de sus costillas era terrible pero no le importó, estaba matando a las bestias que la atormentaron a ella y a sus amigos, y disfrutaba haciéndolo. No le importaba si la mataban mientras pudieran llevarse con ella tantos como le fuera posible antes.

"La quiero viva," siseó el Nazgûl, lo que sacó unos cuantos gemidos de los orcos que intentaban desarmarla. Ella continuó peleando mientras los orcos se le acercaban pero se le paso la presencia de un orco deslizándose tras ellos.

"Tírala o el elfo muere," oyó que venía detrás de si. Se volteó para ver a Uglúk sosteniendo una daga en el cuello de Legolas. Murmuró una maldición en élfico.

"Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad," le espetó y lanzó la espada al piso.

"Si, debiste hacerlo," le dio una sonrisa maligna. Los otros orcos la agarraron. "Continuamente has tratado de vencerme, pero nunca te las has arreglado para terminar el trabajo fenómeno, y tus amigos pagarán el precio de tu ineptitud. Oh, y de una vez, te dije que te oiría gritar."

Deseaba sacarle los ojos de las orbitas, pero sabía que en el fondo el estaba bien. Todo lo que hacía parecía traer dolor a sus amigos. Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó el grito ahogado de Legolas cuando ella soltó la cuerda. Él estaba sufriendo y era su culpa. No peleó más mientras la devolvían a su celda. En realidad le dio la bienvenida a la abandonada celda. Se dejó caer en el piso y envolvió sus costillas rotas con sus brazos. No lloró, no tenía más lágrimas, solo se sentía muerta por dentro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas fue llevado dentro de la celda y tirado al piso. Aragorn notó inmediatamente que estaba en problemas. Le quitaron la mordaza de la boca y gritó sin quererlo llevando sus brazos protectivamente hacía sus costados. "Mellon nin, ¿qué te han hecho?" Sus usuales trenzas se habían desecho y su cabello cubría su rostro. Aragorn aparto el cabello y se impresionó al ver lágrimas brotar de los ojos de su amigo. "Por los Valar, Legolas, ¿qué hicieron?"

Legolas no dijo nada excepto gemir por el continuó dolor de sus hombros. Aragorn podía ver marcas de cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Podía decir que ambos estaban seriamente dislocados. "Legolas tengo que recolocar tus hombros," él asintió pero no dijo nada.

Garin entro a la celda entonces y vio lo que estaba pasando. Inmediatamente fue a la mochila de Aragorn, sacando de ella la hierba para quitar el dolor que había visto al humano dar a Elrohir el día anterior. "Dámelas, necesita masticarla. El dolor es demasiado," puso las hojas en la boca de Legolas indicándole a su amigo que las masticara. Pasaron unos minutos y los ojos de Legolas se desenfocaron al hacer efecto la hierba. Con la ayuda de los gemelos Aragorn recoloco los hombros de Legolas. "¿Qué más te duele?" preguntó.

"Todo." Cada músculo de su cuerpo había sido estirado y jalado en una forma u otra, y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza de mentirle a su amigo.

"Dinos que paso," dijo Aragorn recostando a Legolas sobre Elrohir para que pudiera descansar. Podía ver una mirada llena de fantasmas en los ojos de Legolas.

Legolas les relató la historia a sus amigos, a mitad de la cual Garin se levantó y se puso a pasear por la celda, escuchando lo que le hicieron a Atavus. Estaba más preocupado que nunca sobre si ella sobreviviría hasta que pudieran poner su plan de escape en acción.

"Esta lastimada y sola," dijo Legolas al terminar el relato. Estaba enojado, enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de ayudarla. "¿Cómo podrá soportar otro día?"

"Legolas, estoy tan enojado como tú. Pero no podemos hacer nada por ella ahora. Tenemos que esperar a que el Nazgûl se vaya," dijo Aragorn señalando la horrible verdad.

"Hay algo que puedo hacer," dijo Garin con una suave resolución en su voz.

Varios minutos después Garin se movía sigiloso hacía la puerta de la celda donde tenían a Atavus. Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, sabiendo que le significaría el que lo encontrarán cerca de la celda privada del Amo, pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar. No podía entrar a la celda. La llave estaba en la habitación del Amo, pero había un pequeño agujero en la puerta para que los guardias de turno pudieran echarle una mirada al prisionero. Garin estaba agradecido de que la mayoría de orcos fueran pequeños de estatura para que él pudiera ver por la ventanilla. Había muy poca luz, por no decir ninguna, en el pasillo, y ninguna en la celda.

"Atavus," llamó con apenas un murmullo. Podía oír ruidos susurrantes en la celda. "Tengo un mensaje para ti de tus amigos."

Su voz llego a él y sonaba casi desesperada, "¿Qué es lo que dicen?"

"Legolas me dijo que te dijera estas palabras," continuó en élfico chapurreado, "_Gar nan galad. Avo gwanno men._" Estas significaban 'Sostente de la luz. No nos dejes.' "No te rindas niña. Tenemos un plan. Solo tienes que soportar dos días más. Tus amigos vendrán en la segunda noche." Él nunca imaginó que llegaría a hablar élfico un día, pero en ese momento habría dicho cualquier cosa para darle la esperanza que ella tanto necesitaba.

"¿Quién eres?" Ella no reconocía la voz susurrante aunque sentía como si debiera. Había confiado en él instintivamente. Mantendría la esperanza.

"Solo un amigo," no podía decirle quien era aún. No tenía el tiempo que le tomaría explicárselo.

"Por favor diles esto. _Im garo estel_. Ellos entenderan."

Cerró la ventanilla a su querida amiga y regresó a la celda de los prisioneros. "Ella me pidió que les dijera: _Im garo estel. Ellos entenderán_. ¿Qué significa?"

Estel suspiró al oír las palabras. "Significa, tengo esperanza. Ella lo hará."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Tarán! ¿Qué tal el capi? Hoy si estaba a punto de llorar, si no lo hice fue porque me tocó ir a la papelería por papel cometa y me cortaron la inspiración... ¿Pueden creer que de diez papelerías y bazares en la avenida (sin contar las desviaciones) ninguna tenía papel cometa lila o turquesa? A la... (_Suspiro_) Pues bueno, no importa ya... A lo que hablábamos antes... Definitivamente ese Nazgûl de mala muerte se ha vuelto muy imaginativo... Habrá que verse, ¡un **potro **en Tierra Media! ¬¬ Pero bueno... A ver si el bendito este se decide a irse a Mordor por unos días; yo de él si me iría y pronto, no quisiera que Sauron se enojará conmigo por esas cositas tan insignificantes y bonitas que son ellos (sonrisa maquiavélica y risa malvada)

Bueno, mil gracias por todos sus reviews... Me han encantado... Espero verles pronto otra vez, ¡un besote!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Namarië!

**Potro:** maquina en la que ponían a los prisioneros en la edad media para torturar a los prisioneros, se amarraban sus manos y sus piernas y se los estiraba hasta que ya no podían más y confesaban lo que supieran... Y había algunos que lo hacían por puro gusto, fíjense... ;;


	16. Tormento Final

**Disclaimer:** Por favor ver en el primer capítulo.

**Aviso:** Ejém... Pues... Estos capis salen más baratos por media docena, ¿sabían? nnU

**Tormento Final**

"¿Mellon nin?" Legolas se había despertado temprano, encontrándose a Aragorn sentado silencioso mirando inexpresivo a la pared opuesta.

Él sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente cuando oyó las palabras. "Si Legolas."

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó el elfo.

"El espectro se irá mañana. Lo que significa que hoy será el peor día. ¿Qué hará el Nazgûl si no logra lo que quiere hoy?" dijo, admitiendo su mayor temor. El espectro podría matarles, o tendría la paciencia suficiente para esperar a regresar y torturarlos un poco más.

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que deseé más a Rivendel que nuestra muerte," respondió Legolas.

En sus veintidós años de vida Aragorn había estado en un peligro desesperado en más de una ocasión, pero nunca había visto tanta tortura como la que había atestiguado en los seis días que habían estado cautivos. Sabía que podía soportar la tortura, pero le preocupaba lo que le estaban a sus amigos, especialmente a Atavus. Ella había sido forzada a verlo tres días completamente sola. Nadie lo habría soportado como ella lo hizo sola. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó mirando a su amigo. El dolor que había visto en los ojos de su amigo el día anterior le había impresionado más que nada que hubiera visto antes.

"Estaré agarrotado, pero debo ser capaz de soportarlo hasta que podamos salir de aquí." El elfo había malentendido las palabras de su amigo.

"Me refería a emocionalmente," dijo Aragorn suavemente.

"Estaré bien mientras todos podamos salir de aquí vivos," respondió honestamente.

Oyeron el movimiento de una llave en la puerta de la celda. Los orcos llegaron temprano ese día.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Atavus fue llevada a la habitación ya sabía quien estaría ahí. El único que faltaba era Estel. Estaba encadenado a la pared como lo habían estado los gemelos y también estaba medio desnudo, como ellos. Ella fue encadenada a la pared opuesta, como cuando habían torturado a Elrohir. Aragorn notó que su túnica estaba destrozada en la parte de atrás y que su espalda estaba cubierta de sangre seca. Sabía que su propia sangre habría curado los desgarrones en su piel, pero aún así el sanador en él odiaba la idea de que sus heridas no hubieran sido tratadas. Su mirada se movió hacía el capitán orco que tanto se deleitaba en su tortura. Aragorn juró que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad mataría a la bestia.

Para la sorpresa de ambos prisioneros el Nazgûl primero se dirigió a Aragorn. "Bien, ¿qué hace un humano viviendo entre elfos? Aragorn no respondió. "Mírala. ¿Disfrutas el vernos torturándola?" Atavus supo inmediatamente que era lo que el espectro estaba haciendo. Él había decidido que tal vez pudiera jugar con las emociones del humano para obtener la información que deseaba.

"Tú sabes como se cura ella, ¿no? Eres un sanador." El especto no le dejó responder. "Si torturarte a ti y a tus amigos no me da la información que quiero, la torturare a ella. Ella puede ser torturada cada día desde hoy hasta que tu solo seas un recuerdo humano. Pero te prometo que si no consigo la información que deseo, verás como la torturan cada día hasta que mueras." Aragorn podía imaginar que tipo de existencia sería aquella para su amiga. Eventualmente ella desearía más la muerte que la libertad. Pero sabía que no podía pensar de esa forma. Ellos iban a escapar.

"Lo que no entiendes, espectro, es que no importa cuan seguido tortures a cualquiera de nosotros nunca tendrás la información que quieres. Así que has lo peor que puedas. Podrás destrozar mi cuerpo pero no tendrás mi alma," dijo Aragorn desafiante, quería desviar la información de ella hacía él.

"Como quieras." El Rey Brujo le hizo un gesto al capitán orco, quien estaba cerca de la chimenea. Descansando dentro del fuego estaban las puntas de varias espadas melladas. El orco cogió la más cercana y se acercó al humano encadenado a la pared. Le lanzó una mirada perversa a Atavus y dedicó su atención a su trabajo. Puso el lado brillante de la espada en la suave piel del estomago de Aragorn. Atavus podía oír el sonido silbido que hacía el metal caliente cuando literalmente cocinaba su piel. Podía ver que él estaba apretando los dientes para no dejar salir el grito que luchaba por abandonar sus labios.

"No hay reacción. Hazlo otra vez," dijo el Nazgûl sentándose a mirar el progreso de su capitán orco. Uglúk estaba feliz de obedecer.

Aragorn contó las veces que la criatura le quemo. La cuenta ascendía a doce. El olor a su propia piel quemada estaba empezando a marearlo. Atavus podía ver que ya era demasiado para que él soportara. Había empezado a luchar contra las cadenas que la sostenían a la pared. Las cadenas estaban cortando sus muñecas pero continuó tratando escurrir sus muñecas entre ellas.

"¿Detendrás esto mujer?" le cuestiono el Nazgûl.

Ella miró al ser deseando con todo su corazón decir algo que detuviera la tortura de Estel. "No puedo." Estel no querría que traicionara a su gente, no importaba el costo.

El Nazgûl se volteo hacía el capitán orco. "Hazlo gritar."

"¡No!" dijo tirando de sus cadenas otra vez.

Uglúk sacó otra hoja ardiendo del fuego y le baño en una sustancia negra, luego se la clavó a Aragorn en el hombro izquierdo lo que le arrancó un grito. Atavus cerró sus ojos ante el grito. Tenía que bloquearlo fuera. No podía escucharlo. El orco no removió la hoja, esta había perforado completamente su hombro. Entonces empezó a girar la hoja, haciendo tanto daño como le fuera posible antes de sacarla.

"¿Ves esa sustancia negra en la herida de tu amigo, niña?" Ella lo había hecho y sabía lo que era. "Esa es una poción especial que he creado. Es una poción de acción lenta y trae a la persona en la que se usa un gran dolor antes de que muera. Voy a irme de aquí mañana temprano y no regresaré hasta dentro de veintiún días. Tienes que tomar una decisión niña. Yo tengo el antídoto para la poción, si él no lo recibe antes de veinticuatro días tendrá una muerte horrible. Cuando regrese me dirás como llegar a Rivendel o él morirá, y tú lo verás."

Entonces la llevaron de vuelta a su celda. Sabía que si pudiera estar a solas con él podría salvarla con su don curativo. El Nazgûl no conocía ese hecho. Ella no se había dado cuenta del potencial curativo de su sangre hasta después de abandonar Minas Morgul. Esperaba que pudiera confiar en la voz que había oído la noche anterior. Sabía que se devastaría después de ver lo que pasaría ese día, pero el mensaje que había recibido, combinado con el hecho de que podía ayudar a Estel, si podía llegar hasta él, le dio una fuerte dosis de esperanza a su alma. "Nosotros superaremos esto. Mis amigos y yo sobreviviremos," dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose más fuerte de lo que se había sentido en días.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los gemelos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para tratar la herida de Aragorn pero notaron que estaba envenenada. Aragorn les contó lo que el Nazgûl le había contado a Atavus. "Tan pronto como salgamos de aquí Atavus podrá curarte," dijo Legolas envolviendo con una venda la herida del puñal.

Garin miró al elfo extrañado. Les había llevado las medicinas que necesitarían para tratar a Aragorn. "¿A que te refieres con que ella puede curarlo?"

"Lo olvidaba, tú no conoces esa parte," dijo Legolas sonriéndole al enano que quería ayudarles. "Después de abandonar Minas Morgul, Atavus descubrió que tenía una habilidad curativa muy especial. Ella puede reemplazar el veneno de Morgul con su propia sangre." Los ojos de Garin se abrieron como platos.

"Sabía que ella sola se cura muy rápido, pero no tenía idea de que pudiera sanar a otros." Garin sabía que ella no era una elfa, había sabido de su secreto poco después de conocerla. Sabía que ella odiaba lo que era, pero para recibir un don como ese seguramente ahora vería cuanto valía.

"Ella puede, lo que significa un costo para ella, pero ha salvado muchas vidas con su don," continuó Legolas. "Lo verás cuando salgamos de aquí."

"¿Está todo listo para poner las cosas en marcha para mañana, Garin?" preguntó Elladan.

"Si, todo esta preparado. Los demás esclavos estarán listos," respondió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de traductora: **

Mujajaja... ¡He regresado! Me alegro que ya casi sea diciembre, porque justo son las fiestas de mi ciudad y tengo tiempo para hacer un montón de cosas, ejemplo: traducir todo esto tan rápido como puedo... Espero poder terminar la traducción antes de enero para empezar con la secuela (aunque no prometo poder actualizar cada semana, mi abu nos invitó a pasar con ella la navidad en la costa)

Bueno, pero mejor hablemos del fic, ¿que dicen? ;)

Pues bien... Podríamos decir que el pobre de Aragorn aguanto la peor parte pues el Nazgûl ya esta que hecha chispas de la rabia y la desesperación por saber donde esta el valle de Rivendel. Además de que él es humano y si bien es mucho más fuerte que los elfos, no ha vivido tanto como ellos y quizás no tiene la misma facilidad para sanar y soportar el dolor. Además de que él ya sabía que el Rey Brujo se la tomaría contra él por ser el último y ser humano.

Estoy abierta a comentarios sobre lo que pasará con la escapada y el veneno, pues aunque ustedes no lo sepan Melissa acostumbra tener "_plot bunnies_" en los momentos más inesperados... nn Un "_plot bunny_" es cuando se le ocurre una idea genial para ponerle algo interesante al fic... No se imaginan la que pasamos las lectoras de sus secuelas por estos _maravillosos_ bichos... Aunque no pueden negar que a veces son bastante entretenidos :P

¿Dicen que soy muy cruel al traducir esto? Pues no, ¿o si? Bueno, no es el punto... Si no que me gusta mucho el personaje y en verdad admiro a Atavus por todo lo que hace y vive... ;) Ya lo verán cuando traduzca "A Long Journey Home" que en español sería: "Un Largo Viaje a Casa" Me avisan si quieren que deje los nombres de los fics en inglés, ¿eh?

Bueno, me voy que aún me faltan unas cronologías para Historia... ¡Un beso!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Namarië!


	17. Confrontación

**Disclaimer:** Por favor revisar el primer capítulo.

**Aviso: **Creo que Melissa les ha preparado una simpática mezcla, ¿se atreven a probarla?

**Confrontación**

Los prisioneros esperaron hasta el siguiente día, sin ser molestados por los orcos. Esperaban que el plan de Garin funcionara. Mientras llevaba y se iba el atardecer ellos empezaron a preocuparse. Cuando oyeron la llave girarse en el seguro de la puerta, ellos estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. ¿Qué si habían encontrado a Garin? ¿Qué si uno de los otros esclavos lo había traicionado? Pero no, mientras la puerta se abría pudieron ver que era Garin. También pudieron ver a los guardias orcos tirados en el suelo del pasillo.

"Me imagino que las hierbas para dormir que te di funcionaron," declaro Aragorn señalando a los guardias.

"Si, esa tanda especial de cerveza con sangre que preparé fue dada a todos los orcos de la fortaleza. Hay orcos durmiendo en todos lados. Los otros esclavos ya empezaron a marcharse, se irán por la puerta principal, pero nosotros tomaremos un camino distinto," dijo Garin sonriendo.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Legolas. Garin no les había mencionado eso antes.

"Sé de un pasaje secreto. Va por varios días caminando y termina en una cueva cerca de la Ciudad del Lago," explicó Garin guiándolos fuera de la celda. Les dio a todos ropas de esclavos para que se pusieran, en caso de que algún orco no se hubiera tomado la fuerte cerveza.

Laston se les acercó corriendo por el pasillo. "Todos los esclavos están afuera. Se dirigen al sur."

"Crees que los orcos perseguirán a los esclavos hacía el sur mientras nosotros vamos hacía el norte por el pasaje del que nos hablaste," dedujo Elladan.

"Exactamente," podía ver las oscuras miradas que los elfos le dirigían. "Nunca les prometí sacarlos de aquí, si es en lo que están pensando. Ellos sabían que en el minuto que salieran por la puerta estarían solos, conocen el riesgo. Mi trabajo era el de drogar a los orcos, eso es todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba decidido que Garin llevaría a los elfos al pasaje secreto, mientras Laston y Aragorn iban a liberara a Atavus para reunirse con ellos ahí. Garin deseaba con toda su alma ver a Atavus, pero sabía que si ambos humanos se encontraban con algunos orcos sería mucho más fácil explicar su presencia en las habitaciones privadas del Amo. Él siendo un enano llamaría demasiado la atención.

Los dos humanos se deslizaron silenciosamente en el área privada del Nazgûl en la fortaleza. "Las llaves de su celda estarán en el cuarto de tortura del Amo," dijo Laston guiándolo. "Permanece aquí y vigila, yo tomare las llaves." Aragorn asintió manteniendo una atenta vigilancia. El veneno de su hombro había empezado a regresar, y la hierba para el dolor se le había acabado la noche anterior. Sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de Atavus pronto o no sería capaz de continuar.

Laston regreso con las llaves de las celdas privadas del Nazgûl. Se adentraron en dos corredores y encontraron su celda. Aragorn sostenía la antorcha mientras Laston probaba cada llave hasta que encontró la que abría la celda.

Mientras la puerta de la celda se abría Laston sostenía la antorcha en alto para que pudieran ver dentro de la pequeña celda. Atavus estaba sentada en la mitad del cuarto con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. "Atavus," dijo Aragorn arrodillándose a su lado. Ella levantó su cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

Un grito impresionado dejó sus labios, podía ver que ella había sido golpeada otra vez. Había una cortada irregular en un lado de su rostro y podía ver como la sangre se había secado mientras caía por su garganta y dentro de su túnica. Tenía muchas más cortadas y moretones. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Creía que una vez que el Rey Brujo se hubiera ido ella estaría a salvo.

"Los orcos decidieron jugar otra vez," susurró ella. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. También podía decir que había llorado. Debió pensar que no irían por ella. Rápidamente la atrajo a sus brazos, sosteniéndola, deseando alejar de ella el dolor.

"Lo siento, Atavus. Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos," susurró en su oído.

Ella permaneció en sus brazos por un momento, disfrutando del consuelo que él le brindaba. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor lo alejó. "Debemos irnos," trató de levantarse pero inmediatamente se cayó al suelo.

Inmediatamente él empezó a chequear sus piernas, y se dio cuenta de que su tobillo estaba hinchado hasta doblar su tamaño. "Tienes un esguince en el tobillo o esta roto. Tendrás que apoyarte en mí para caminar."

Ella odiaba pensar que los demoraría. "Vayan sin mí, Estel. Yo solo haré que los atrapen."

El no aceptaría eso. "¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Legolas después de que nos capturaran? Si uno de nosotros escapa, todos lo haremos. No te dejare," no quería esperar a que le respondiera. Se levantó y la puso de modo de que apoyara su brazo en su hombro sano y la levantó. "Ahora vamos."

"¿Dónde están los otros?" Notó que un joven humano que no conocía era el único que acompañaba a Estel-

"Están esperándonos en un pasaje secreto fuera de aquí. Este es Laston, él nos enseñará el camino," dijo Aragorn ayudándola por el primer pasillo.

"Nuestras armas. Las vi en el cuarto de torturas del Nazgûl. Están debajo la mesa de armas a un lado de la habitación," dijo sabiendo que necesitarían los objetos muy pronto.

"Okay. Laston, quédate en el pasillo y vigila mientras nosotros retiramos nuestras armas," dijo Aragorn llevándolos hacía el cuarto de torturas otra vez.

Después de entrar a la habitación sentó a Atavus en el suelo junto a la habitación, entonces caminó rápidamente hacía la mesa que ella había dicho y retiró sus armas. Se volteó mientras sacaba su espada. Pero la vista que vio detuvo su siguiente movimiento. No había visto al orco que estaba en la esquina más oscura del cuarto.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un intento de escape?" dijo la malvada voz gruñéndole.

"Si, lo es. Y nos iremos pronto. Y tú serás una criatura muerta." Era Uglúk, el capitán orco.

"¿Cómo pasaron a mis hombres?" preguntó el orco acercándose.

"Están tomando una siesta," respondió Aragorn sarcástico, mas honestamente.

"Bueno, no estoy durmiendo y no dejarás esta habitación, menos aún con mi juguete favorito," se mofó la criatura.

"Eres muy valiente cuando te enfrentas a un oponente desarmado, basura orca. Pero veamos como lo haces en una pelea justa," Aragorn sacó su espada y se paró en su lugar, esperando a que el orco se le acercara.

"Él no pelea justamente, Estel," gritó Atavus intentando ponerse en pie, pero solo alcanzó a arrodillarse.

"No te preocupes, pequeña, tan pronto como descuartice al humano podremos jugar un poco más," se mofó la vil criatura.

Atavus sabía que Estel era el mejor espadachín que nunca conociera, pero con un hombro lastimado no estaba segura de que pudiera superar a la bestia. Entonces tuvo una idea. Ella podría distraer al orco lo suficiente para darle a Estel la ventaja que necesitaba.

"¿Por qué me odias tanto, orco?" le preguntó a la criatura frente a ella. "Oh, sé que odias a todas las razas aparte de la tuya, pero me odias más que a nadie más. ¿Por qué?"

La criatura había hecho el primer movimiento hacía Aragorn, pero sus palabras lo distrajeron. "¿Por qué no lo haría, fenómeno?" Respondió intentando regresar su atención al humano que estaba obligándolo a retroceder con una serie de golpes mortales.

"No, esa no es una respuesta real Uglúk," dijo, poniéndose finalmente en pie. Entonces empezó recorrer la habitación usando la pared como soporte mientras continuaba hablando. "Tiene que haber más que eso. Siempre lo hay."

"Hablas demasiado, fenómeno," dijo girándose hacía su voz. Ese fue un error que le costó que la hoja de Aragorn cortara su hombro. Rápidamente se volteó hacía el humano, bloqueando el siguiente golpe, forzando uno propio entonces, solo para ser bloqueado por el humano.

"Siempre, desde que descubriste lo que era, has hecho lo imposible para hacer de mi vida un infierno viviente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hace diferente de cualquier otro esclavo?" continuó avanzando por la habitación, espiando su destino.

"¿Crees que eres la única de tu clase?" preguntó el orco, distrayéndose de la pelea una vez más para ver donde estaba ella. Su falta de atención le costó una profunda cortada en su brazo. Aulló al sentir el dolor y regresó a su pelea con el humano.

Aragorn sabía lo que Atavus estaba haciendo. Era ingenioso, pero no estaba seguro de porque ella se estaba moviendo por la habitación.

Atavus se había congelado por un segundo cuando el orco hizo esa pregunta. Ella pensó por un momento. "Hasta donde sé soy la única. ¿O me equivoco?" preguntó continuando su doloroso viaje hasta las armas en la mesa frente a ella.

"Bien, no eres la única. Y toda tu raza merece morir," dijo el orco mostrándose más furioso que antes.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó alcanzando la mesa a la que se dirigía. "¿Por qué quieres matarnos a todos?"

"Porque arruinan las vidas de los orcos que los concibieron. No fue su culpa que ustedes nacieran. Pero tienen que pagar por eso de todos modos," dijo la criatura sin mirarla esta vez, intentando concentrarse en el humano que estaba empezando a ser más que un juego para el orco.

"Uglúk, mi clase no son los que tienen que hacerles pagar. Son los tuyos," dijo Atavus tomando lo que había estado buscando.

El orco se volteó completamente para mirarla, con rabia pura en su rostro. Atavus escogió ese momento para golpear mientras lanzaba la daga de su mano a la criatura. La hoja se hundió profundamente en el pecho de la criatura. Se agachó a buscar la daga y escaparon de la habitación. Aragorn empezaba a creer que la herida era fatal pero oyó a Atavus llamarle. "Estel, por favor no me dejes. No puedo hacer esto sola. Déjalo encontrar un huevo para morir en otro lugar," rogó ella, con toda su energía y su rabia agotadas.

Él regresó para ayudarla otra vez. Laston había entrado a la habitación después de ser casi noqueado por el orco herido. Rápidamente los alcanzó tomando las armas sobrantes. "Vengan, deben estar preocupados por nosotros."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora: **

Holas, holas... Les dije que Melissa les había preparado una mezcla **muy** simpática, ¿o no? Pues bueno... Les comentó que es sábado 2 y que acabo de regresar a mi casa, después de ver la cuarta peli de Harry Potter. ¿Ustedes ya la vieron? ¿O no les gusta Harry Potter? No importa, siempre y cuando a todas nos guste "El Señor de los Anillos" esta perfecto, o si no deberíamos preguntar que hacen por aquí... Pero como dije, es lo de menos.

¿Creen que Uglúk muera? Es un orco _adorable_, encima más nos ha dejado una media-respuesta, odia a Atavus porque provocó la muerte de sus padres, así como lo hicieron los otros Retrocesos con los suyos... Y bueno, esperemos a ver que pasa con Garin y los demás, ¿cómo creen que se ponga Atavus cuando vea a Garin?

le da un infarto del susto

no cree que sea él

se le hecha al cuello emocionada

llora de la emoción

¿tienen alguna otra opción?

Espero su respuesta por medio de un review, ¿eh? Espero que les haya gustado el capi, les mando un besote y me voy a dormir ahora, que me duele un poco la cabeza... ¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Namarië!


	18. Viejos Amigos Y Una Curación

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, no son tuyos, tampoco son de Melissa... ¿Desean que diga algo más?

**Viejos Amigos Y Una Curación**

Laston los llevó por un pasillo bastante abandonado detrás de las habitaciones de los esclavos, hacía lo más profundo de la fortaleza. "¿Cuánto falta, Laston?" preguntó Aragorn moviendo levemente el peso de Atavus. El veneno estaba empezando a debilitarlo.

"Justo a la vuelta de la esquina," dijo dando la vuelta a la esquina. Mientras Aragorn y Atavus daban la vuelta vieron a sus amigos esperándoles. Pero Atavus contuvo el aliento al ver al enano que estaba con ellos.

"No es posible," dijo intentando moverse hacía delante sin Aragorn, pero en vez de eso cayó al suelo. Todos se adelantaron para ayudarla, pero fue Garin quien la alcanzó primero.

"Si, niña, lo es," dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Pero estás muerto," dijo confundida.

"Si estoy muerto ellos no se molestaron en contármelo," bromeó él.

Ella alzó su mano y tocó su mejilla. Eso la convenció de que era él y de que estaba vivo. Se tiró a si misma a sus brazos, con lágrimas de alegría corriendo por sus mejillas. "Dijeron que estabas muerto."

"Ellos también me dijeron que habías muerto, pero no me atreví a creerles," admitió. "Ahora ven. Habrá tiempo para reuniones más tarde. Necesitamos entrar en el túnel antes de que los orcos despierten," dijo levantándola y dejando que se apoyara en él mientras entraban al túnel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los gemelos estaban ayudando a Legolas y a Aragorn a viajar por el túnel. Pronto tuvieron que parar. "Atavus, Garin, tenemos que detenernos. Estel necesita ayuda. El veneno esta debilitándolo demasiado."

Atavus no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado del hombro envenenado de Estel. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a Garin otra vez. Se detuvieron junto a un arrollo subterráneo. Sería un buen lugar para acampar esa noche. Aún cuando les era imposible saber si era de día o de noche en el túnel.

"Lo siento Estel. Debí hacer algo antes," dijo mientras Garin la ayudaba a arrodillarse a lado de donde Elladan lo había acostado.

"Estas herida Atavus. No debes usar tu don mientras estás herida. Recuerdas lo que paso cuando te dislocaste el hombro," dijo Aragorn

"Si, lo recuerdo. Me puse bien con tu ayuda y la de Legolas," respondió apartando los ropajes de esclavo de la herida.

"Atavus, no tenemos más hierbas para el dolor," dijo sabiendo que lo necesitaría par su tobillo.

"Entonces tendré que arreglármelas sin ellas," respondió ella. Miró a sus compañeros. Usualmente le habría pedido a Legolas que le ayudara, pero sus dos brazos estaban con cabestrillos improvisados. Sabía que no podría ayudar. Se sintió muy culpable por no haber sido capaz de impedir su dolor. Pero tenía que sacar eso de su cabeza para poder ayudar a Estel. "¿Elrohir, puedes ayudarme?" preguntó, decidiendo que el gemelo más joven podría ayudarle.

Él asintió. "Tú viste como Legolas sostuvo mi mano en la herida la última vez que cure a Estel," él asintió de nuevo. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? Es muy importante de que no pierda contacto con él antes de que termine."

"Si, pero Estel esta bien. ¿Qué si te enfermas demasiado antes de que podamos hacernos cargo de ti?" preguntó Elrohir un poco asustado.

"Si me enfermo tanto ustedes cuidaran de mí. Mi cuerpo se recuperara eventualmente. No te preocupes. Este veneno no es reciente. No debe ser tan malo," ella tomó su mano y la estrechó.

Garin miro no muy seguro. Había escuchado lo que ellos decían. Confiaba en que Atavus sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero todos ellos estaban tan preocupados por ella. "¿Estás segura?" preguntó. Ella se volteó sonriendole y asintió.

"Mejor hazle caso, humano. Tiene esa mirada en sus ojos," dijo el enano viendo la silenciosa resolución que ella tenía.

Aragorn solo asintió. Ella retiró la daga que tenía en la funda de su tobillo y cortó su mano; no había usado sus poderes curativos en mucho tiempo, pero era como una segunda naturaleza para ella. Puso su mano en la herida y Elrohir puso la suya sobre la de ella. Sintió como el cambio había comenzado. Este veneno era en cierta forma diferente a los otros que hubiera removido antes. Era lento para empezar a actuar contra su cuerpo, pero el Nazgûl había dicho que así era su efecto. Ella tiró de él, buscando en cada parte de su amigo, asegurándose de recoger todo. Rozó al pasar la luz brillante que era su alma, sintiendo dicha pura al rozarla con sus sentidos. No sentía que estuviera molestando al envolverse en la tibieza que no había sentido desde que entró a Dol Guldur. Oyó una voz en su mente, era Estel. 'Disfruta el calor, amiga mía. Sé lo mucho que lo necesitas.' Le respondió para agradecerle. Después de un momento lo dejó ir.

No había necesitado la ayuda de Elrohir. Parpadeó y alejó su mano. "Esta hecho". Elrohir vendó su mano mientras Elladan vendaba la herida del hombro de Aragorn. Este se sentó mirándola a los ojos.

"O el veneno no era tan malo como las otras veces, o te estas volviendo inmune a sus efectos, amiga mía. Tus ojos apenas están nublados," sonrió.

"No sé cual, pero estoy cansada," dijo buscando un buen lugar para acostarse. Garin extendió una de las colchas que había tomado de las habitaciones de los esclavos junto a Aragorn, señalándole que se acostará. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Después de que ella se durmiera Garin se volteó hacía los otros y preguntó lo que tenía en mente. "¿Que fue eso que acabo de ver?"

Legolas recordaba haberle preguntado eso mismo a Garin cuando la vio por primera vez salvar a un hombre en las llanuras de Gondor. "Acabas de ver como Atavus saca el veneno de una herida y reemplazarlo con su propia sangre," le respondió de la misma forma que Galen le había respondido a él. "Ahora su cuerpo trabajara para destruir el veneno dentro de ella. Probablemente necesitará más colchas después. El veneno le da mucho frío".

Inmediatamente Garin puso varias frazadas sobre la mujer dormida. "¿Estará bien?"

"Si," esta vez fue Aragorn. Recordaba sentir su alma tocar la de él. Había derramado tanta calidez como pudo en ella, sabiendo que necesitaría el consuelo que él ofrecía. "Estará bien para mañana." Tenía una mirada cómplice que los otros no cuestionaron.

"Es muy cercana a ustedes dos," era una declaración, no una pregunta. "¿Cómo pasó eso? Ella no solía confiar en nadie, excepto tal vez en mí."

"Creo que cuando empezamos a viajar juntos ella se dio cuenta de que no quería estar sola más. Había pasado muchos años sola. Solo cambió de parecer," dijo Legolas recordando la Atavus que había conocido en Ithilien. "Cuando nos conocimos no le gustábamos mucho, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando salvo mi vida."

El enano asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

"Garin, ¿cómo sabías de este pasaje?" preguntó Elrohir, había estado pensando en eso desde que entraron al túnel.

"Actualmente, esa es una historia muy interesante. Un día hace algunos meses me encontré con un hombre que no era de la fortaleza; era uno de esos montaraces del norte. Estaba vestido como tú, Estel. Podría haberlo entregado a los orcos, pero por alguna razón me dio curiosidad, así que le di algunas ropas de los esclavos. Ahora de vez en cuando veo a uno de ellos rondando la fortaleza, no estoy seguro de lo que están planeando. Pero como agradecimiento por mi ayuda el montaraz me enseño donde estaba el túnel y me contó a donde iba," dijo Garin, terminando la explicación.

"Has sabido de este túnel por meses y no escapaste hasta ahora. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Elladan, no creía que ningún ser con pleno uso de razón quisiera estar en Dol Guldur por gusto.

Garin miró la forma dormida de Atavus. "Bueno, hice un plan de escape, pero algo me impedía irme. Tenía la impresión de que debía estar ahí un poco más. Estoy agradecido de haberlo hecho."

Pero actualmente Atavus no estaba dormida, sus instintos le habían despertado, siempre sabía cuando alguien hablaba de ella. "Te quedaste por mí," dijo abriendo sus ojos.

Esto sobresalto al enano que la miro. "Estabas dormida."

"Eso es otra cosa a la que te acostumbras cuando estas cerca de ella. Siempre sabe cuando alguien esta hablando de ella, aún cuando esta dormida," Legolas sonrió con la vista del rostro de Garin.

"Eso puede ser desconcertante," dijo el enano, eligiendo no responder a su declaración.

"Garin, no hay forma de que pudieras estar seguro de que yo vivía, pero permaneciste ahí de todas formas." La fe de su amigo en ella le había impresionado emocionalmente.

"Atavus, mientras estuvimos juntos en Minas Morgul yo solo tenía una razón para vivir. Tú significas todo para mí. Aún cuando regresara con mi gente nunca estaría completo a menos de que supiera que tú estabas a salvo en algún lugar. No podía irme sin saberlo. Ahora estás a salvo. Sé que tienes una nueva vida con los elfos. Puedo verlo en los ojos de tus amigos, eres de su familia ahora," dijo mirando en los ojos de los otros en la habitación. "Y también lo veo en tus ojos. Eres realmente feliz con ellos. Eso es todo lo que pido. Ahora puedo regresar a mi familia, y ponerme viejo y gordo, y estar satisfecho con vida como es."

Su último comentario hizo que Aragorn riera. "Si, ahora ella es parte de nuestra familia. Mi familia empezó con mis hermanos y hermana adoptivos, y entonces se extendió al incluirme a mí, un humano, entonces al voluntarioso príncipe del Bosque Negro," le sonrió a Legolas. "Y ahora a ti, Atavus. Tal vez no naciste elfa, pero eres una en alma y corazón. Y estoy orgulloso de poder decirte familia."

Atavus estaba completamente impresionada por la declaración. No estaba segura de que sus hermanos estuvieran de acuerdo con él, pero cuando miró a cada uno de ellos encontró la misma mirada de aceptación que había en los ojos de Estel y Legolas. Había dejado Mordor buscando su libertad, huyendo de la única familia que había conocido, sólo para encontrar la familia que en verdad quería y necesitaba. Realmente los Valar le habían bendecido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

Que enternecedora escena... (_lagrimitas_) Pero bueno, deben decirme que tal les ha parecido el penúltimo capitulo de "_Blood for the Taking_" Sip, exactamente como lo leyeron, solo falta un capi para que este fic termine... ¿Qué les parece? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque de seguro que me reclamarán que los chicos no hayan matado a Uglúk, pero no pueden negarme que les gusto que los chicos salieran sanos y salvos de la fortaleza... A ver como les va a los muchachos ahora, no creen... Después de todo, en un capítulo, todo puede pasar... (_Muajajaja_) Lo siento, pero me encanta dejarles la incertidumbre de si en verdad los chicos van a tener un final feliz. Así soy, lo lamento...

Han pasado un día desde navidad y he querido haceros este regalito navideño nn, Aunque tendrán que esperarme un poco hasta que regrese de mis vacaciones y termine el último capi que me ha quedado pendiente, pero no os preocupéis, lo tendréis pronto :D Felices fiestas para todas, que tengáis un precioso año nuevo y que hayan recibido muchos regalillos las que festejen estas fiestas...

Cuídense mucho... Un beso,

¡Gracias por leer!

Namarië


	19. Culpa y Aceptación

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, el fic no me pertenece, es de Meluivan Indil, y tampoco me pertenece nada del universo de Tolkien, así que no me demanden...

**Culpa y Aceptación**

Delante de la salida del túnel encontraron a un grupo de montaraces a quienes Aragorn conocía. Ellos estaban acampando a la boca del túnel secreto. Ellos lo habían estado usando para entrar a escondidas a Dol Guldur para recolectar información, esperando algún día poder romper las defensas del Nazgûl. Los montaraces les ayudaron a tomar su camino hacia el norte.

Había sido difícil para Atavus el despedirse de Garin, pero él tenía una familia con la que reunirse en la Montaña Solitaria, así que ella, reluctante, le dejó ir, esperando poder verle otra vez. Él tenía razón, ella pertenecía a los elfos.

El Rey Thranduil había estado todo menos feliz de ver regresar a su hijo lastimado, pero había sido muy cortes con ellos. A todos les tomo algún tiempo que sus heridas se curaran, excepto a Atavus, quien desde luego, había estado en excelente forma incluso antes de que entraran al reino élfico. El rey le envió un mensaje a Lord Elrond para informarle que los gemelos demorarían unas semanas antes de regresar, claro que les exigió que le dijeran todo lo que había pasado, Legolas lo hizo, encubriendo rápidamente las peores partes, simplemente contándole a su padre lo suficiente para aplacarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día después de que los gemelos hubieran salido hacía Rivendel Legolas fue a buscar a Atavus. Le parecía que ella estaba evitándolo. Al principio había pensado que se había alejado de todos, pero luego empezó a comprender que solo era a él. No entendía su comportamiento, pero supo que llegaría al fondo del problema. La encontró justo donde esperaba que ella estuviera. Hacía tiempo había notado que cuando ella estaba angustiada o perturbada por algo se desahogaba practicando su tiro al arco.

La miró practicar por varios minutos. Su puntería estaba fatal y eso la estaba frustrando. Perdió tiros que normalmente hubiera podido hacer con los ojos vendados. Le observó mientras su temperamento hervía y ella tiraba su arco y el soporte al suelo, para después dejarse caer junto a ellos, frunciendo el ceño hacía el blanco más cercano. La falta de atención a su arma hizo que él se preocupará. La Atavus que él conocía le tenía mucho carió a sus armas y se preocupaba por ellas como si fueran tesoros inapreciables.

Camino sin hacer ruido tras ella, sentándose a tan solo un pie de distancia. "¿Quisieras hablar de eso?"

Ella se dio la vuelta para darle la cara. No muchos podían sorprenderla, pero ella no estaba concentrada. "¿Hablar de qué?" preguntó mirando el suelo y enredando sus dedos en una brizna de hierba con aire ausente.

"Acerca de porque estás lo suficientemente enojada para desquitarte con algo que atesoras," dijo poniendo una de sus manos en las de ella, impidiendo que enredará sus dedos con la hierba.

Ella le miró. Podía ver que quería decir algo, pero que dudaba.

"¿Aún estás pensando en lo que paso mientras éramos prisioneros?" Se había preguntado muchas veces si lo que ella había soportado la cambiaría. Aragorn había jurado que no, pero no estaba seguro.

"No," dijo ella demasiado rápido. Podía ver la mirada desaprobatoria que él el dio y cambió su respuesta. "Tal vez."

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Atavus. Hemos pasado por esto antes," le recordó gentilmente.

"Es solo que... Lo siento Legolas," la mirada calmada en su rostro le abandono para ser reemplazada por otra de completa desesperación.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que sentir, _mellon_ nin?" Preguntó sin entender.

"La deje ir." Fue su única respuesta. Miro al piso de nuevo, avergonzada de si misma.

"¿La dejaste ir?" Aún no entendía. Revisó entre sus recuerdos y finalmente entendió lo que quería decir, al tiempo que una expresión conmocionada aparecía en su rostro. "No, Atavus, no puedes culparte por eso. No podías sostener esa cuerda por siempre."

"Debí hacerlo." Ella aún no le miraba.

"¿no te das cuenta, Atavus? Aún si no te hubieran golpeado no habrías podido resistir eternamente. Y el Nazgûl no me hubiera dejado salir ileso. Todos tuvimos que sufrir por aquellos a los que amamos... solo era mi turno." Trato de convencerla de que ella no era la causa de su dolor.

"Dentro de mi corazón lo sé, Legolas, pero en mi cabeza sigo viendo el momento una y otra vez. Veo la cuerda irse de mis manos y el doler de tu rostro, como si todo fuera lentamente, una y otra vez... Me esta matando por dentro." Aún no había levantado la mirada, pero él pudo ver como una pequeña lágrima caía en su mano, donde aún sostenía las de ella.

"Atavus, no sé que podría sacar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, pero me gustaría hacerlo... No te culpo por lo que paso y quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti. Si no hubieras cortado es cuerda mis brazos se habrían dañado para siempre, y nunca más habría podido usar mi arco. Te enfrentaste a cosas horribles para protegerme y eso cuanto te preocupas por mí. Me honra saber que sacrificarías todo por mí y yo haría lo mismo por ti. Cuando tengas esos perturbadores pensamientos recuerda lo que te he dicho hoy, para eso esta la verdad." Se detuvo un momento levantando su rostro para poder verle a los ojos. "Las últimas semanas me has estado evitando, me lastima que lo hagas. Por favor no te alejes de mí porque te sientes culpable. Siéntete feliz porque estamos juntos y seguros aquí. No te alejes de la luz otra vez. No creo poder soportar el perderte. No quiero perder a mi amiga."

Atavus miro al elfo frente a ella. Era uno de sus dos mejores amigos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el alejarse de él podría lastimarle. No quería herirle. También se dio cuenta de que parte de su problema de actitud se debía a que se estaba forzando a si misma a estar lejos de él. Le lastimaba tanto su ausencia como esta le hería a él. "Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer... Te extrañé Legolas".

Se lanzo a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, el cual él reservaba a aquellos que estaban más cerca de él. "Tomaré tu palabra en eso, _mellon_ _nin_".

Se secó los ojos y se levantó, ofreciéndole a Legolas una mano para que se levantase. "¿Dónde está Estel?" dijo mirando alrededor medio esperando que el humano les estuviera observando.

Legolas sonrió. "¿Recuerdas aquella tormenta a la que ustedes decidieron que tenían que ir y jugar hace unos días?"

"¡No estábamos jugando! Fuimos a dar una vuelta por la Ciudad del Lago," dijo indignada.

"Bueno, no importa lo que estuvieran haciendo, Estel atrapó un resfriado," respondió dramáticamente.

Atavus había estado cerca lo suficiente para ver un par de los resfriados de su amigo. Ella, como los elfos, no los tenía, pero sabía que probablemente él se estaría sintiendo miserable. "Le pedía que me enseñara la ciudad del lago, aún cuando sabía que el clima estaba empeorando... ¡Oh, debe estar furioso conmigo!"

"No, furioso no. Pero creo que para demostrarle que lo sientes deberías ofrecerte para cuidarlo mientras está enfermo," le molesto Legolas.

"No me siento tan culpable, Legolas."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras miraba a sus hijos gemelos acercarse, Lord Elrond se mantuvo de pie sobre los escalones de piedra fuera de su hogar. El mensaje que había recibido del Rey Thranduil no había sido muy detallado, solo decía que se habían encontrado con algunos problemas y que necesitarían unas pocas semanas para descansar antes de poder regresar a casa. Ambos hermanos lucían saludables, pero tenían un aspecto más sombría que de costumbre,

"Ustedes están en una pieza. ¿Qué hay de su hermano, Legolas y Atavus?" pregunto cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para oírle.

"Sobrevivirán," fue la respuesta de Elladan.

"Van a contármelo todo, ¿no?" Pregunto chequeándolos en busca de algún tipo de daño que hubiera ignorado antes. Podía ver ciertas marcas negras en los brazos de Elrohir, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba para decir que habían atravesado una horrible experiencia.

"Si padre, lo haremos." Esta vez respondió Elrohir.

"¿Saben cuando van a regresar ellos?" Preguntó después de haberlos llevado a su estudio donde podrían sentarse cómodamente.

"Bueno, ya casi es invierno, así que probablemente se que quedarán allá un par de meses hasta que el clima mejore, pero estoy seguro de que no será mucho. Creo que Atavus necesita regresar a casa. El estar tan cerca de Dol Guldur será duro para ella," dijo Elladan dando su opinión. Lord Elrond no paso por alto el hecho que Elladan hubiera dicho que su casa también era la de Atavus.

"¿Paso algo con Atavus ahí?" intentó Lord Elrond nuevamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Ada?" el comentario salió de Elrohir, quien sonaba defensivo.

"¿Por qué estás tan irritable, Elrohir? Solo hice una simple pregunta." Lord Elrond no entendía el porque de la actitud de su hijo.

"Lo siento Ada. Creo que Elladan y yo solo queremos que toda nuestra familia este a salvo en casa. Desearía que hubieran venido con nosotros," dijo Elrohir soltando un profundo suspiro.

"¿Te refieres a Estel y a Legolas?" La respuesta de su hijo a esa pregunta sería lo que determinaría si su plan había tenido éxito o no.

"Y Atavus por supuesto. Justo ahora es que ella necesita la seguridad de nuestro hogar más que ninguno de nosotros. Creo que le costará mucho tiempo y mucho de nuestro amor para currar las heridas emocionales que ganó recientemente. ¿Pero cómo puede hacerlo si no esta aquí?" dijo Elladan respondiendo la pregunta en vez de su hermano.

Lord Elrond parpadeó ante las palabras de su hijo. No había esperado que el plan hubiera funcionado tan bien. "Está bien, empiecen desde el principio. Haré que traigan comida. No puedo esperar a escuchar esto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

_¡Tachan!_ Hola a todas... Si, este es el fin de este fic... _(Ghani se seca las lagrimitas)_ pues si, he terminado de traducir "Blood for the Taking" de principio a fin (yo había pensado que tenía 20 capis, pero la última pagina ha sido para responder algunos reviews, que tonta, ¿no?).

A decir verdad si me da un poquito de nostalgia ver hacía atrás y me darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé esta traducción... ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Cuánto tiempo me demore! (Pero díganme, ¿quién le va a reclamar a mi madre y al colegio? Sobre todo a mi madre... Jeje...)

Tengo que agradecerles sus reviews, siempre me han dado han dado ánimos para continuar la traducción pese al poco tiempo que tenía y también a pesar de la mini-depresión que me dio (Creo que era eso, porque si no... No sé que sería) Espero poder terminar de traducirlos todos pronto para enviárselos a Melissa y todo, y también para empezar cuanto antes la traducción de "The Long Journey Home" (la primera secuela de las Bloody Series)

De nuevo solo puedo agradecerles una vez más por todos sus reviews y su apoyo (vía rr o vía messenger, ustedes ya saben quienes son)

Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo de Blood for the Taking, nos vemos pronto!

Besos,

Ghani17

Namarië

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
